Madrugada
by Gabrielle.Rickman.Snape
Summary: <html><head></head>Una niña no comprende las consecuencias de una "travesura" hasta que estas le cambian la vida años después. ¿Entregarse con tal de alcanzar un capricho? La realidad es cruda y más cuando quedas sola y tienes que enfrentarte a tus iguales ¿todos los sangre pura son despiadados? ¿O solo los que son mortífagos?</html>
1. La historia del presente

Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Los personajes 'nuevos' dentro del mundo mágico son originalmente míos y propiamente son producto de una mente amante del mundo que JKR nos regaló, quizás existan algunos desperfectos que procuré sean mínimos. Esto tiene un fin puramente de entretenimiento.

**Prólogo **

La historia del presente.

Una mujer de cabello rubio, figura esbelta, estatura pequeña, ojos azules, nariz respingada, pómulos finos, piernas largas, cintura pequeña en resumen de gran belleza, daba vueltas en lo que se parecía ser la estancia de una gran mansión, donde los muebles eran color cerezo y los ornamentos de fina plata. Se le veía inquieta, algo molesta en realidad, lo sobresaliente era un pequeño frasco que tenía en la mano izquierda que sostenía con firmeza. De pronto un sonido en la entrada le alertó de que su marido por fin había llegado a casa, en pocos segundo le tenía en frente con una mirada curiosa respecto a la actitud de su mujer. Sin esperar a que este le cuestionara habló.

—Estoy en estado pero no quiero tenerlo. Sabes bien que nunca he deseado tener hijos.

—Alessandra, ¿es cierto lo que mis oídos escuchan? —inquirió incrédulo remotamente en su cabeza pensaba que aquella confesión de su mujer antes de casarse de no querer tener hijos sería solo un capricho momentáneo pero ahora realizaba que se había cegado a la realidad.

—Lo es Maurice, no quiero tener a esta criatura. — reafirmó con total seriedad tocando su vientre.

— ¿Ni siquiera por mi lo harías? Es mi hijo y si me amas como siempre pregonas, no lo harás.

— ¿En verdad deseas convertirte en padre?—cuestionó sin responder al argumento de su marido.— Porque solo por ti seguiría, sabes bien que yo no deseo hacerle lo mismo que mi madre me hizo a mí, abandonándome al cuidado de los sirvientes.

—Deseo convertirme en padre si, además puedes corregir el error de tu madre. —alegó persuasivo.

—No podré corregir nada Maurice porque mi corazón aún esta cegado por el rencor que le tengo a mi madre. Así que espero que tu si seas un buen padre.- agregó antes de dar media vuelta y retirarse a su habitación. Después de esa pequeña conversación Alessandra continuó su embarazo no con mucha alegría pero resignada, tampoco era como si asesinar al hijo del hombre que amaba le agradara así que estaba conforme con complacerlo. Maurice por su parte estaba feliz, desde joven había querido ser padre porque era el único heredero de una fortuna considerable y quería que al terminar su vida esta fuera disfrutada por sus hijos. Al nacer su hija se convirtió en un padre amoroso, la adoraba era la niña de sus ojos, le parecía lo más perfecto que jamás había visto. Ella y su esposa eran lo mejor de su vida. Al contrario de Alessandra quien desde el primer momento enfrentó sus conflictos…

—Alessandra, amor, la bebe llora, tiene hambre. — dijo Maurice con suavidad intentando despertar a su esposa quien dormía a su lado.

Cambiando de posición en la cama, murmuró. — Llama a la elfina y que ella se encargue alimente.

—Alessandra, la bebe aún es muy pequeña no ha cumplido ni tres meses aún necesita que _tú_ la alimentes. —alegó un tanto desesperado por repetir la misma frase que de costumbre.

—Solo porque es tu hija, tráela de su cuna por favor. —contestó sentándose en la cama y abriendo su camisón.

—También es tu hija. — replicó cansado, entregándole a la pequeña para que esta la alimentara, sentándose a su lado en la cama.

-o-

El mismo día en que su marido y ella acordaron que ya era momento de que dejara de alimentar a la pequeña, Alessandra meditó largamente en las opciones que podía tomar. Finalmente llegó a la resolución de que no quería tener más hijos así que buscó a un pocionista calificado, recurrió a su ex colega pero este se negó rotundamente, así pues no le quedó de otra que asistir con su antiguo profesor de pociones con un pretexto un poco malo el problema o la ventaja es que el viejo Slughorn lo creyó.

—Sé que usted es un hombre calificado y es por eso que he acudido a usted profesor, mi embarazo fue muy delicado y casi muero a la hora del parto. —mintió. — Lo que menos deseo es que mi hija quede huérfana de madre si yo llegara a quedar de nuevo en estado. Por ello necesito que me prepare una pocion de esterilidad, no importa si es costosa, pagaré lo que sea pero lo que menos deseo es volver a quedar en embarazada, llegar a término y morir, porque debe de saber que una vez en estado jamás lo interrumpiría. —dijo intentando convencer al hombre de ojos claros, quien mortificado escuchaba.

—Alessandra…-dijo en tono escandalizado, mirándola fijamente un par de minutos antes de contestar a la petición. — ¿tienes conocimiento de que la _anti génesis _tiene una duración muy larga y que no podrás concebir de nuevo hasta que bebas la pocion reversiva o su efecto termine?

—lo sé profesor, por eso mismo es perfecta para mí, de hecho necesito dos dosis, porque al vencerse el plazo beberé la segunda, le repito no quiero dejar a mi familia. —

—Querida, yo no debería acceder a esto, suena muy poco escrupuloso. –señaló aún no tan convencido de ceder a la petición de su ex alumna.

—Quizás a usted le parezca así, profesor y no lo culpo, en realidad es una decisión que me ha costado mucho pero prefiero no tener más hijos a morir en el siguiente parto y dejar huérfana a mi hija y viudo a mi Maurice.

—Si lo pones de esa manera, aunque no me agrade mucho la idea, te ayudaré mi niña. –dijo resignado. —Solo prométeme que jamás de los jamases beberás la segunda dosis antes de que el plazo de la primera venza, porque de lo contrario quedarías estéril el resto de tus días.

—Se lo prometo profesor, si es necesario haré un juramento inquebrantable para que este seguro de mi palabra.- sugirió feliz porque el hombre prácticamente ya había aceptado.

—Nunca aceptaría que alguien hiciera un juramento inquebrantable conmigo querida Alessandra, pero al escuchar tu disposición a ello creo que puedo confiar en ti. Haré las dos dosis pero por favor después de que te las entregue, no le menciones a nadie que yo te ayude, aunque es por una buena causa no todo el mundo lo pensará así.

—Nadie lo sabrá, lo prometo.- aseguró. Al recibir los dos frascos con la pocion de inmediato bebió uno y guardó el otro en su bolsillo, agradeciéndole a su ex profesor y recompensándolo con una suma considerable se marchó de la momentánea residencia de este. Regresó ese día a su casa como si nada hubiera pasado, escondió el frasco restante en su habitación, donde lo olvidó. Al regresar su marido no se enteró de aquella clandestina salida.

Posterior a ese día para Maurice el tiempo paso muy rápido, para su esposa no tanto. Lo cierto era que aunque no le agradaba la idea de ser madre por sus fantasmas, cada día que pasaba y la pequeña crecía tomando mayor parecido con la belleza de su marido le agradaba más el tenerla cerca. Le parecía extraño pero algo dentro de ella comenzaba a crecer como un afecto innato hacía la bebé. Pocos meses antes de cumplir tres años la pequeña enfermó gravemente de pulmonía, Maurice estaba completamente preocupado y no se despegaba de la habitación de su hija. Lo sorprendente para su esposa y para él mismo fue que la pequeña llamó con urgencia mientras la enfermedad la tenía en cama pidiendo la presencia de su 'mami'. Reticente entró a la habitación que estaba pintada toda de color rosa, encontrando a su hija en la cama cubierta con una elegante colcha color perla. Tosiendo, pronunció apenas con dificultad al ver a Alessandra– Mami… -estiró sus bracitos para que su madre se acercara a ella y la abrazara, Alessandra sorprendida por la petición de la pequeña debido a que normalmente era más apegada a su padre, accedió. Se acercó a la cama, donde se recostó al lado de ella y la envolvió en sus brazos. Al paso de varios minutos sintió su vestido de seda mojado a la altura donde descansaba la cabecita de su hija. Un tanto preocupada acercó su mano hasta tocar el pequeño y delicado rostro de la criatura.

—¿Por qué lloras, Alessa? -cuestionó intrigada, no comprendía el motivo de aquel llanto, finalmente según ella había cumplido su deseo de estar a su lado así que le parecían sin sentido aquellas lágrimas.

—mami, ¿podque no me quiedes?-dijo abrazando con toda la fuerza que tenía a su madre mientras seguía empapando el vestido.

Aquellas palabras llenas de tristeza, pronunciadas por la pequeña que tenía en sus brazos, fueron lo que hacía falta para eliminar la barrera que había entre ella misma, su pasado y el afecto que sentía por su hija que se negaba a sentir por temor a repetir el error de su propia madre. —Alessa, no digas eso. Yo no soy una buena madre y lo sé. Pero jamás repitas eso porque si te quiero pequeña.- respondió a la par que dos gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, abrazando aún con más fuerza a su hija hasta que esta se quedó dormida en sus brazos.

—No puedo creer todo el daño que te he hecho en tan poco tiempo. Apenas vas a cumplir tres años y yo ya te hice el daño que mi madre me hizo en toda una vida. Ahora más que nunca comprendo porque no quería tener hijos, yo no nací para esto. Ya te marque haciéndote creer que no te quiero pequeña y lo cierto es que… no es que no te ame pero a mí nunca me enseñaron lo que es tener a una madre cariñosa ¿Cómo puedo esperar yo ser una buena madre para ti? Pero la realidad es que ya estás aquí y no mereces sufrir por mi pasado, no más de lo que ya has sufrido con mi indiferencia. Desde ahora trataré de vencer mis demonios y hacerte feliz.

El día del cumpleaños número cuatro de la pequeña Alessa, sus padres le hicieron una fiesta grande lo cual era poco común y extraño para ella, le habían dicho que era un día importante, de hecho su tío 'dolphus' le había dicho que si se portaba bien con las visitas le regalaría una muñeca muy costosa y bonita, Alessa emocionada prometió ser buena. A la fiesta asistieron personas desconocidas pero los que llamaron su atención fueron una mujer y un hombre 'dubios' con un niño, sorprendida por ver al niño corrió a la habitación de su mami más no la encontró allí. Como toda niña se puso a curiosear aprovechando que no había alguien porque siempre le impedían 'jugar' después de varios minutos de aventura descubrió en un cajón al fondo del ropero de su mami un frasquito muy bonito con un líquido en tono rosado que de inmediato llamó su atención, con curiosidad innata pensando que era una especie de dulce y sabría rico, bebió todo el contenido. Cuando no quedaba ni una sola gota sintió un dolor en su pancita que desapareció varios segundos después, tomando ese malestar como una señal de que había hecho muy mal al tomar del frasco que estaba escondido en los 'tesoros' de su mami lo dejo donde lo había encontrado y salió corriendo de allí casi estampándose con la dueña de la pocion quien la levantó del suelo preguntándole que hacía adentro en lugar de estar con las visitas. Optando por no responder con toda la verdad por miedo a ser regañada utilizó como pretexto el primer motivo que la llevó hasta allí y le preguntó que quienes eran los 'dubios' y que hacían en la casa. Con una sonrisa Alessandra le explico que los adultos eran los papás del niñito y si todo salía bien, cuando ambos crecieran, el pequeño sería su esposo. Diez minutos pasó haciendo preguntas sobre que era un esposo, al estar contenta con la respuesta salió con las visitas y se comportó adorablemente. Un día después de su fiesta de cumpleaños apareció su tío con un paquete grande en los brazos y se lo entregó diciéndole que había sido tan buena niña que se lo merecía pero que debía acordarse de él siempre que la tuviera, porque gracias a él su vida estaría llena de lujos. Confundida la pequeña Alessa agradeció la muñeca y lo demás también aunque no entendiera nada de lo segundo. Y ni la misma Alessandra, ni mucho menos Maurice se enteraron de que, el mismo día del compromiso de su hija, esta había bebido una pocion que cambiaría su vida varios años más tarde.

Los años siguientes no fueron muy diferentes en la vida de la heredera de la fortuna Russenberg, su padre la adoraba y su madre también aunque no lo demostrase tanto. Fue así que con muestras de afecto no tan comunes por parte de su madre, más la debida atención por parte de ambos Alessa creció hasta convertirse en una niña hermosa e inteligente aunque algo reservada. El día en que una lechuza color gris le trajo la carta de Hogwarts ambos padres la felicitaron, ella estaba orgullosa, haría su sueño realidad estudiaría hasta convertirse en una bruja poderosa. Su primer momento en el colegio fue todo un descubrimiento para ella porque si bien había quedado en la misma casa que su tío y su mamá, ella hubiera preferido mil veces quedar en la casa a la cual perteneció su papá, Ravenclaw. Sin embargo resignada se convirtió en un miembro más de la casa de Slytherin donde se adaptó con gran facilidad aunque si la observaban con atención, notarían que ella aparentaba ser como sus compañeros, más en el fondo tenía algo que ningún otro Sly, tenía respeto por los demás así perteneciese a la casa que perteneciese. Era un hecho que nadie la conocía completamente, sus dos amigas Christine y Evangeline, aunque la primera era la más cercana, ambas eran su único contacto con sus compañeros de casa y compañeros en general, en realidad mantenía relación más cordial con sus profesores que con el resto de sus compañeros, exceptuando a sus dos amigas obviamente.

A la rubia, Christine la conoció en la primera clase de herbologia de primer grado donde una planta agresiva le escupió en la cara y mientras todos sus demás compañeros se burlaban de ella, Alessa después de suprimir un pequeña risa se acercó y le ofreció un pañuelo con el cual limpiarse. Christine dudosa lo consideró pero siendo el ridículo de la clase, rechazar la ayuda de la única que se había apiadado de ella no parecía una opción considerable. Al siguiente día Alessa desayunaba al lado de un par de chicos de un grado superior que hablaban de Quidditch, cuando a la mitad de este la chica rubia del día anterior atacada por la extraña planta pidió permiso para sentarse a su lado. Alzando los hombros y brindándole una sonrisa amistosa le indicó que lo hiciera, la chica intentó romper el hielo un tanto presentándose, Christine Geneve era su nombre, Alessa creía haber escuchado ese apellido antes pero no comentó nada al respecto, guardando su curiosidad para después. Desde ese desayuno de presentaciones ambas se volvieron amigas.

Su encuentro con Evangeline no fue tan casual mucho menos afortunado, Evangeline era un año mayor que Christine y Alessa sin embargo desde que Alessa llegó al colegio ambas comenzaron una competencia insana y callada por ser la mejor, nadie sabía de la rivalidad entre ellas más que la propia Christine. Un día Evangeline ganaba cinco puntos para la casa, al siguiente Alessa ganaba diez, si una recibía un reconocimiento la otra luchaba por recibirlo también para finales de curso ambas eran las mejores dentro de la casa y competían solo con los de la casa de Ravenclaw. A principios de segundo curso de Alessa recibió la noticia de que su abuela paterna había muerto finalmente después de largos años de padecer una enfermedad desastrosa, Christine aún no regresaba de celebrar el cumpleaños de su padre, así que no tenía a quien contarle su pena. Estaba sola en la sala común, ya que todos se encontraban cenando, ya no logró contener las lágrimas y por varios minutos lloró en silencio, hasta de sintió una mano en su hombro, asustada volteó y encontró que se trataba de su archirrival. Molesta estaba a punto de gritarle que se marchara cuando esta pronunció unas palabras que jamás olvidaría. —Es cierto que siempre estamos compitiendo por ser las mejores pero debes saber todo lo hago porque en el fondo me gustaría ser como tú. Tienes dinero pero nunca lo presumes porque sabes que no lo es todo, al contrario de mi que yo lo acabo de comprender, eres más bonita y tienes buenas calificaciones sin matarte días y noches enteros por ellas. Yo en cambio si me mato por seguirte el paso y ser la mejor….. No sé por qué lloras ni me interesa en realidad pero debes de tener claro que no debe será tan malo, así se trate de muerte, _a todos nos llega nuestro tiempo. _- Palabras sabias en un momento difícil lograron que por lo menos su dolor se volviera más liviano, al llegar Christine la mañana siguiente le contó lo sucedido, entre sorprendida y confusa se disculpó por no haber podido estar allí para ella y con un poco de reticencia aceptó que no era tan mala la idea de tener a Evangeline 'cerca'.

Ni Evangeline ni Alessa dejaron de competir por ser las mejores lo cierto es que desde esa tarde ahora era una competencia sana y justa, cada una aceptaba la victoria de la otra. Y lo fue hasta el último día en que Alessa permaneció en Hogwarts.

El colegio para Alessa, Evangeline y Christine era divertido a pesar de las creencias populares, Less y Eva eran muy buenas en lo que se proponían mientras que Chrissy era la que vestía elegantemente y las ayudaba a vestirse para lucir bien y atraer chicos, aunque ninguna de los tres lo necesitara. La primera en perder su virginidad, fue Eva con un chico medianamente guapo llamado Justin dos grados mayor que todas.

— ¿Qué sentiste? ¿Es tan bueno como cuentan las de séptimo? ¿Fue cuidadoso contigo?-cuestionó la rubia con demasiada curiosidad y algo de morbo.

—No les voy a mentir, duele pero si él es 'cuidadoso' el dolor pasa después de un rato y se vuelve… placentero.-respondió con un tiño rojo en las mejillas.

— ¿Entonces lo disfrutaste? ¿Cómo fue? Cuenta detalles. –insistió Chrissy

—No voy a contar detalles Christine! Lo único que les puedo decir es que después de la primera vez, la segunda es "pan comido". – dijo finalizando aquella conversación antes de marcharse a su habitación.

Chrissy le siguió con un chico muy guapo jugador de quidditch de la misma edad que Justin y aunque no fueron solicitados ella si relató detalles; Less por su parte no la perdió estando en el colegio, aunque estuvo a punto con Frederick primo del jugador de Chrissy, miembro de Ravenclaw.

Pronto las vacaciones invernales del quinto curso llegaron las tres como el resto de sus compañeros marcharon cada uno a sus respectivas mansiones. Chrissy, muy a su pesar, pasaría la segunda mitad de las vacaciones en casa de Evangeline porque sus padres visitarían a su hermana en Francia, Alessa también fue invitada pero decidió quedarse en casa ya que había extrañado su habitación y a sus padres. Lo que no sabía es que ya no regresaría al colegio al terminar ese periodo de descanso. La noche anterior a que abordara el tren de regreso a Hogwarts notó que un medimago visitó la mansión, intrigada por esto espero a que este saliera de la habitación principal y lo interceptó.

—Medimago, ¿podría decirme que sucede?

—Creo que esta en todo su derecho jovencita, finalmente es su madre. La señora Russenberg se encuentra en un estado de salud precario y quizás tarde más de una semana en sanar, si es que supera esta crisis. Le sugiero que no se aleje de ella, no por mucho tiempo. – dijo marchándose de inmediato sin permitir que la joven le cuestionase sobre la enfermedad de la cual se trataba ni los cuidados y lo peor era que con lo contrariada que estaba Alessa, no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar antes de que se marchara. Preocupada, después de pensarlo por un largo rato, decidió que no regresaría al siguiente día. No hasta que su madre sanara.

Alessandra sanó por completo tres semanas después de la primera visita del medimago, sin embargo su hija no quería despegarse de ella. Una semana transcurrió y en la mansión se presentaron los Malfoy alegando que deseaban averiguar el motivo por el cual la joven Alessa no había regresado a clases al terminar el periodo invernal o los días posteriores. Maurice el patriarca Russenberg, le explicó la situación a Lucius quien pareció tranquilo con la justificación, sin embargo exigió que se hicieran las pruebas necesarias para consolidar el compromiso establecido once años antes.

Los resultados de las pruebas no fueron solo sorpresivos para las dos familias, desastrosos para una de ellas y un gran desperdicio de tiempo para la otra. Los futuros contrayentes no pronunciaron palabra alguna mientras que los patriarcas no lo tomaron tan diplomáticamente. Desde ese día la vida de los Russenberg no fue la misma, no solo perdieron millones en 'recompensar' a los Malfoy si no que algunos miembros de la clase alta les habían dado también la espalda. Para la madre de Alessa, el panorama no se observaba mejor, acababa de ver el futuro de su hija derrumbarse ante sus ojos en cuestión de segundos y ahora se reprochaba que pensando era su culpa por no haberla deseado mientras la gestaba, quizás por eso la había concebido infértil, la culpa la tenía mal. Por su parte la joven estaba en estado de shock; desde pequeña jugando a las muñecas tenía claro que deseaba ser madre y tener mucho hijos, pero había guardado ese anhelo en el fondo de su corazón para cuando fuera el momento indicado. Ahora que tangiblemente se le había negado rotundamente aquella posibilidad ese anhelo se había convertido en un capricho insano e insensata, como todo adolescente, haría lo que estuviera en sus manos por conseguirlo.

-A-R-A—-D-S-

Después de este capítulo, algunos años pasaron, la vida de Alessa cambio radicalmente desde aquella tarde en que descubrió cierta verdad en su vida y nada fue igual después de eso.


	2. Madrugada

Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Los personajes 'nuevos' dentro del mundo mágico son originalmente míos y propiamente son producto de una mente amante del mundo que JKR nos regaló, quizás existan algunos desperfectos que procuré sean mínimos. Esto tiene un fin puramente de entretenimiento.

Capitulo 1

Madrugada

El pocionista caminaba con el ceño fruncido en gesto cansado y con paso firme a través de uno de los corredores menos concurridos del colegio Hogwarts, después de haberse trasladado de su casa hasta su despacho, se dirigía a la oficina del señor director. En el fondo sabía que si se trataba de un asunto no relevante maldeciría al hombre, era de madrugada y precisamente esa noche había podido conciliar el sueño por primera vez en la semana, las cosas no podían estar mejor pensó con ironía justo al encontrarse enfrente de la gárgola que protege la oficina. Pronunció la contraseña, espero a que esta se moviera mostrando las escaleras para ascender y así lo hizo. Ascendió por estas hasta la puerta del despacho del director, tocó recibiendo de inmediato un 'adelante' por parte de este.

—Aquí me tiene, señor director.

—Lamento haber interrumpido tus sueños, sé perfectamente lo difícil que es para ti conciliarlo pero créeme que si no fuera importante no te hubiera molestado.- Aseguró el anciano mirando fijamente a su espía quien antes de hablar contuvo una inspiración pronunciada.

—Ya estoy aquí, Albus, me gustaría por lo menos ser informado del motivo de tan persuasivo llamado.

—Claro, claro…. Verás en las primeras horas de este día, hace un par para ser precisos, hubo un ataque en el norte de Londres, muy cerca del callejón Diagon. En el ataque como es de esperarse hubo varias pérdidas entre ellas la muerte de Maurice y Alessandra Russenberg, padres de Alessa Russenberg, quien como sabes hace dos años abandonó a mitad del periodo el colegio. Lamentablemente al ser asesinados sus padres, Alessa ha quedado en la calle y como su casa fue destruida por Mortífagos no puede ser reconstruida hasta que el ministerio investigue así que me veo en la necesidad de pedirte un enorme favor.

— ¿De qué se trata?- inquirió el hombre, deseando en el fondo que no fuera lo que sospechaba.

—Necesito que vayas por ella y le des hospedaje en Spinner´s end.

— ¿Ha perdido la cabeza? ¿Mi casa? ¿Por qué no traerla a Hogwarts?-cuestionó visiblemente molesto con el ceño fruncido y cruzando los brazos.

—Porque me temo, Severus, que Hogwarts no es el mejor lugar para ella en estos momentos, ahora que está a punto de comenzar el curso, lo que necesita es estar en un lugar donde no tenga recuerdos, un lugar desconocido.

— ¿Por qué no Grimmauld Place? Le aseguro que ahí no tiene recuerdos.

—Porque no quiero que tenga contacto con un ambiente tan familiar ahora que es lo que ha perdido, sabes bien que los Weasley y el resto de la Orden prácticamente están residiendo ahí, lo que necesita es privacidad y no encuentro lugar más privado que tu casa.

—¿Es la única opción?

—Si, a menos de que cuentes como opción elegible a Bellatrix Lestrange, esposa del difunto Rodolphus Lestrange, primo en tercer grado de su madre.

Derrotado en argumentos y convencido que el viejo tendría cientos de razones más en su contra, al fin pronunció. — ¿Sigue en el lugar?

—Si, Kingsley se encuentra allí y está cuidando de ella, espera por ti.

—Veo que ya tenía todo bien planeado. Buenas noches, señor.- criticó el espía y profesor dando media vuelta, emprendiendo camino hacia la salida y entes de cruzar de esta escuchó.

—Espero noticias.

Bufó cansado. Ese hombre iba a terminar con el, ya casi terminaba con su paciencia, prefería no pensar que seguiría. Recorrió el camino por donde había llegado hasta llegar a la enorme reja, cruzarla y desaparecerse, apareciendo en el callejón Diagon, de inmediato pudo ver la Marca Tenebrosa muy cerca de ahí, la siguió y pronto estuvo en el lugar indicado. En silencio recorrió el lugar hasta que encontró a un par de aurores más continuó su paso hasta que encontró al jefe de aurores al frente de lo que se podía apreciar eran los restos de una pequeña residencia. Al verlo Kingsley dio un breve cabeceo indicando que le siguiese, se adentró en la casa y Snape le siguió sigiloso, todo estaba quemado e inservible, milagrosamente la estructura seguía en pie. Imitó los pasos del hombre moreno hasta que este se adentro a lo que parecía haber funcionado como habitación. En la esquina se encontraba un colchón tirado en el suelo sobre el se encontraba una joven de cabello cobrizo recargada en la pared con las piernas abrazadas al cuerpo, lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas como gotas de lluvia, tarareaba algo que sonaba como una canción de cuna. Observando con atención a su lado, en el suelo descansaba una diminuta cuna, dentro un bulto que no se movía…

—Alessa, necesitas marcharte de aquí, no es seguro. El profesor Severus Snape está aquí, es quien te dará hospedaje hasta que encontremos un lugar nuevo. –indicó Kingsley

—Quand est que tout va finir, monsieur? *

—No lo sé, pero esperemos que pronto eso es lo que todo el mundo desea, sin embargo no es tan sencillo tu misma sabes que esto solo es una parte del alcance de la guerra.

—oui, je comprendre mais j'aurais voulu que rien de tout cela avait passé. **

—Nadie hubiera querido que tus padres murieran de esa forma. Ya es hora.- Sentenció acercándose lentamente a la joven quien a su vez se acercó a la cuna, abrazó el pequeño bulto pegándolo a su pecho y con cuidado y ayuda del hombre moreno, se puso en pie. Snape quien miraba la escena desde el destruido marco de la habitación pensaba en que haría con lo que parecía era el cuerpo de un bebé, sin embargo aquellos pensamientos se alejaron en el mismo momento en que se oyó un quejido, agudizó su oído y escuchó de nueva cuenta el sonido… La criatura no estaba muerta, muy viva remarcó al escuchar como esta comenzaba a llorar. Kingsley colocó una mano en el hombro de la joven quien aceptó el gesto dedicándole una sonrisa llena de tristeza al hombre de tez morena, dieron unos cuantos pasos a la par, segundos en los cuales la joven arrulló al bebé. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca de Snape este dirigió un corto cabeceo al auror y eliminó el espacio que les separaba. Antes de que la joven pudiera reaccionar Snape ya había colocado un brazo alrededor suyo, pegándola a ella y al bebé a su cuerpo desapareciéndolos a los tres, transportándolos hasta su vieja casa en Spinner´s End, al recién haber aparecido soltó a la joven de inmediato, esta perdió el equilibrio y casi cae al suelo si no hubiese sido por los excelentes reflejos del hombre a su lado. Al saberla estable la tomó del brazo para guiarla directo a un sillón en el cual prácticamente la botó, alejándose de su campo visual por más de cinco minutos.

Sin esperarlo de pronto lo tenía enfrente de ella ofreciéndole una mano, dudosa aceptó el contacto, este ayudó a ponerse en pie y la llevo hasta lo que según comprendía sería su dormitorio, le abrió la puerta, le dio un pequeño empujón para que entrara, la jalo hasta sentarla en la cama y por fin habló. —Escuche. No soy paciente, me gusta mi privacidad, odio el ruido de mocosos molestos, los alimentos se sirven tres veces al día, el baño es único en la casa, mis libros son importantes así que deseo que en todo momento se encuentren en perfecto estado, habrá ocasiones en que reciba visitas pero nadie debe notar su presencia, en todo momento te referirás a mí como señor o en su defecto como profesor, odio las impertinencias así que espero que no cometas ninguna y que quede claro, Señorita Russenberg, hago esto porque me fue requerido no porque me agrade la caridad. ¿Entendido?

—Merci, Monsieur.

—Tomaré eso como un sí. Contésteme algo ¿Por qué habla en ese idioma?

—Crecí hablando francés, quisiera que Adrien también lo aprendiera, c'est tout.

—Háblale al mocoso como se te dé la gana más no quiero escuchar que me contestes en ese idioma. ¿Comprendes?

—Parfaitement… A la perfección, Profesor.

—Tengo entendido que no quedó nada de sus pertenencias así que mañana iremos a comprar algo de ropa.

—No quiero causar más molestias, si tiene manteles que no use puedo transformarlos en ropa, solo necesitaría que me mostrara cuales.

—No digas impertinencias, niña. Iremos después del desayuno. Ahora duerme. –Ordenó el pocionista cerrando la puerta tras de sí dejando a Alessa en la cama con el pequeño Adrien en brazos.

-o-

Al quedarse sola con Adrien en aquella habitación oscura el peso de la realidad cayó finalmente sobre sus hombros. No solo acababa de convertirse en huérfana sino que también estaba sin dinero, sola con un pequeño y en una casa donde claramente no era bien recibida. Las cosas no pintaban nada bien…. Limpiando la lágrima que resbalo por su mejilla, decidió acomodarse en la cama con la criatura a su lado, abrazándolo protectoramente, comenzó a cantar una canción de cuna para el quien a pesar de estar dormido seguramente podría oírla y se sentiría tranquilo y a salvo. Cerró ojos un momento sin darse cuenta el sueño la venció, no supo nada más hasta que escuchó una voz que le pareció familiar, al abrir los ojos se atemorizó al no reconocer en donde se encontraba, se movió sin cuidado y cayó de la cama dándose un bueno golpe, rápidamente se levantó y dirigió su miraba al hombre que estaba en el marco de la puerta. —Creí haber dicho que las comidas se sirven solo tres veces al día, no es restaurante para comer a la hora que se le dé la gana. Baja y desayuna, se hace tarde.

Sin esperar alguna otra indicación calzó los zapatos que se había quitado antes de subir a la cama, arregló un poco su ropa y trenzó su cabello con infinita rapidez, al instante en que Adrien despertaba, Alessa lo tomó en brazos y calmó su llanto mientras bajaba las escaleras hasta la cocina. Una vez ahí observó como el hombre leía el periódico sentado justo enfrente de donde se encontraba un plato y una taza, al acercarse más a la mesa vio algo que aunque no tenía una excelente vista olía muy bien así que tomó asiento, comió de su plato hasta terminar y finalmente colocó al bebé para poder alimentarlo abrió su boquita y se prendió del seno de su madre hasta que estuvo satisfecho, al terminar de alimentarlo lo colocó en su hombro e hizo que eructara para eliminar toda posibilidad de cólico. Una vez hecho esto lo acomodó en su regazó donde este se puso a jugar con los listones de su vestido, mientras este se entretenía Alessa apresuró a terminar la taza de té y espero por alguna indicación.

Había escuchado los movimientos de la joven, desde que había salido de su habitación hasta cuándo había dado el último sorbo a la taza de té que le había servido, armándose de paciencia hizo el periódico a un lado y fijo sus ojos en la escena que tenía enfrente, el pequeño jugaba encantado con los cordones del vestido de la joven haciendo el escote de este más pronunciado, ella solo agarraba con extrema ternura una de las manitas del niño mientras le susurraba cosas en ese idioma, al notar su escrutinio, ella guardó silencio en espera de alguna indicación. —Ya era hora, vamos. – Dijo haciendo una señal de que le siguiera, al llegar ambos enfrente de la chimenea Snape la detuvo.- Lo que menos necesito es especulaciones ni mirones así que haz el favor de ponerte esta capa de viaje y esconder entre ella al niño.- Ordenó con desdén dándole un par de minutos para que la joven se acomodara, al concluir con lo ordenado la tomó fuertemente del brazo para adentrarles junto a él a la chimenea, una vez ahí tomo un puño considerable de polvo Flu y los soltó dirigiéndolos directo al callejón Diagon. —Conseguiremos ropa para ti y el niño en la tienda que esta al final del callejón, es menos visitada que Malkin's por lo tanto más privada. Camina.

Así fue, Alessa camino al lado del profesor en silencio hasta que llegaron a la tienda señalada, el hombre de ojos negros abrió la puerta del establecimiento para que ella pasara y la cerró al el mismo haber entrado. De inmediato la encargada le dirigió una sonrisa a la joven y una mirada de temor al profesor. —¿En qué les puedo servir?- antes de que la joven pudiera contestar el profesor respondió a la pregunta tajante. — Mi mujer y mi hijo necesitan un guardarropa nuevo, después del embarazo ya podrá imaginarse y el niño ya ha crecido demasiado. Quisiera comprar prendas útiles y prácticas, la ropa del niño debe de ser más grande que él porque no quiero volver a gastar dinero en esto el siguiente mes.

Con una mirada de incomprensión la encargada asintió a los mandatos del hombre sin embargo de inmediato dirigió una mirada interrogante a la joven quien solo atino a sonreírle y reafirmar lo que el hombre había dicho, con esto la mujer de mediana edad tomo medidas a la joven y a la criatura, preguntando los colores preferentes. —Azul, verde, café, negro, gris, morado, vino.- replicó la joven mientras recibía del profesor un gesto de sorpresa, el cual disimuló y desvió la vista para otro lado. La dueña regresaba con varios juegos de ropa para ambos….

—Confío en que las prendas tienen las medidas correctas.-señalo la joven sin saber que más comentar al ver a la tendera con claras intenciones de medirle una por una.

—Ciertamente pero aún así debo insistir en que debe probarse las prendas por si necesito hacer ajustes en cualquiera de ellas.-alegó centrada en su trabajo.

—No lo creo necesario verá…

—La señorita tiene razón debes de probarte las prendas. Ve. –Dijo en un tono natural que si Alessa no hubiera sabido que era fingido y forzado por la situación, quizás lo hubiera creído.

—Pero… -intentó discutir, refiriéndose al obvio detalle que con Adrien en brazos no podría hacerlo con hastío disfrazado Snape retiró al bebé de los brazos de la joven quien quedó irremediablemente sorprendida e intentando ocultarlo se dirigió junto con la dueña al probador. Por otro lado el profesor sostenía al pequeño realmente incomodo aunque trataba de que no se notase. Adrien por su parte desconoció los brazos que lo cargaban y comenzó a sollozar preocupado.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer intentó mecerlo en busca de que este se tranquilizara pero no funcionó, no de inmediato, al contrario el niño sollozó con mayor fuerza. Resignado comenzó a susurrarle….—Ambos sabemos que ni tu ni yo nos toleramos, tu madre está ocupada por ello estas en mis brazos, no hagas esto más difícil.- como si en verdad hubiera comprendido lo que el huraño profesor acababa de susurrarle Adrien había dejado los sollozos aún lado y lo observaba con atención como si le estudiara, pasados unos segundos se removía intentando cambiar de posición sin obtener éxito, aburrido comenzó a jugar con los botones de la levita del hombre, quien molesto escupió en un susurro. — Basta. ¿No puedes quedarte quieto?- Si había entendido, lo cual era improbable, no daba señal de querer dejar de entretenerse con los negros botones al contrario los jalaba con mayor ímpetu. —Maldigo la hora en que Dumbledore me metió en todo esto... –bufó, ahora caía una nueva responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. ¿Qué es lo que Dumbledore esperaba de él? ¿Acaso no le era suficiente el que arriesgara su vida en cada llamado del Lord y que cuidara del impertinente de Potter? _Por lo visto no, ahora eres niñera de otra que además tiene paquete_. En esto pensaba cuando la joven regresó tomando de entre sus brazos al niño, rozando sin notarlo el cuerpo del pocionista cuando lo tomaba con cuidado y en lo que obviamente fue un reflejo pasó sus ojos por el bebé buscando alguna anomalía, gesto que obviamente no pasó desapercibido para Snape. Sin mencionar una palabra se alejó desapareciendo varios minutos en los cuales el profesor se impacientó en demasía. Casi un segundo antes de alzar la voz para llamar a la joven esta apareció ataviada en un hermoso y sencillo vestido negro que acentuaba a la perfección su figura, en los brazos estaba el pequeño quien usaba un juego verde con negro. Si lo que deseaba era burlarse de él vistiendo al niño de esa forma….—Veo que ya terminaron, ¿Cuánto es?

—Treinta y dos galeones, veinte sickles y cinco knuts.-contestó la dependiente

—Aquí tiene,- señaló entregándole un saco lleno. —treinta y dos. Gracias por su tiempo.- pronunció Snape antes de hechizar los paquetes hasta hacerlos diminutos metiéndolos a uno de sus bolsillos, sin decir algo más abrió la puerta del local para que la joven la atravesara cosa que hizo no sin antes murmurar un 'gracias'. Al haber recorrido el mismo camino que de llegada, les desapareció y transporto de regreso a Spinner's End. -No tenía porque vestir al mocoso con esos colores.

— ¿Por qué no? No importa, si le molesta, puede darme los paquetes y lo cambiaré, profesor.

—Me importa muy poco como vistes a tu hijo, Russenberg. –Escupió indiferente sacando los paquetes de su bolsillo y se disponía a entregárselos cuando esta salió corriendo y azotó la puerta de su habitación. Sin comprender la reacción de la joven y con los paquetes de ropa en la mano se dirigió molesto a donde Alessa se encontraba, él no iba a tolerar tal comportamiento en su casa mucho menos para consigo. Al estar frente a la puerta en silencio giró la perilla con la mano desocupada y lentamente la abrió, encontrando a la muchacha sentada en la cama mirando a la nada mientras en la cama rodeado de un par de almohadas estaba el mocoso jugando con lo que seguramente la niña había transformado en un muñeco para entretenerlo. Al verlo, Adrien hizo un gestito y balbuceó algo incomprensible, rodando los ojos Snape se acercó a la joven.- La ropa.-dijo intentando llamar la atención de esta, extendiéndoles los paquetes quien los recibió sin mirarle los ojos y los puso en el lado contrario de la cama…

—Gracias.-susurró sin intenciones de decir algo más esperanzada en que su ex profesor se marchara pero no fue así al contrario después de observar al mocoso varios segundos dirigió su escrutinio a ella quien simplemente lo ignoró. Cansado de no saber qué era lo que realmente ocurría, habló con sutil ironía buscando en verdad una reacción de la joven.

—¿Cuántos meses tiene tu hijo?-preguntó viendo como dos lágrimas más seguían el camino de las anteriores

—Seis… es demasiado pequeño y ya está en medio de una guerra.- contestó con voz débil

—Eso hubieras pensado antes de traerlo al mundo. –criticó el hombre con amargura, sin saberlo había clavado una estaca en el pecho de Alessa.

—Lo sé profesor, toda la culpa es mía, él no tiene porque sufrir.-sentenció la joven mientras secaba con el dorso de su mano izquierda los surcos de lágrimas que ahí restaban. Guardando silencio a aquello que el hombre pudiera comentar. Pasados un par de minutos escuchó aquella voz firme de su ex profesor quien al parecer no pararía hasta recibir respuestas.

—El mocoso no es tu hijo ¿cierto?-acusó Snape con villanía, después de haberlo observado con bastante cuidado y la actitud de la joven le hacía estar casi seguro de su sospecha, así que sabía que ese era un punto que no debía tocar pero necesitaba saber la verdad sobre la vida de la que por el momento era su huésped, no podía dejar pasar algún detalle.

—Se equivoca profesor, Adrien es… mi hijo y le guste o no cuidaré de él lo mejor que pueda. Es lo único que tengo aún cuando…

—Aún cuando… ¿qué Russenberg? –insistió

Dando una profunda respiración aceptó que tenía que hablar tarde o temprano, después de todo no le podía mentir al hombre que le daba hospedaje, aunque fuera obligado por las circunstancias, fuese como fuese tenía un techo donde dormir, comida y ropa… —Le contaré la historia pero no volveré a hablar del tema, profesor.

—Ilústreme. –dijo para que esta continuara, más dando un gesto sarcástico al escuchar el 'no volveré a hablar del tema', si él quisiera en lugar de preguntar hubiera utilizado Legeremancia y nunca se hubiera enterado pero no, no utilizaría ese recurso, por lo menos no con algo tan soso.

—Como sabe soy hija de Maurice y Alessandra Russenberg, mi madre era prima del difunto Rodolphus Lestrange, mi linaje es puro, de hecho desde a los cuatro años fui prometida en matrimonio para Draco Malfoy, el sobrino de Bellatrix Lestrange la esposa de mi tío. Cuando me vi obligada a dejar la escuela por la enfermedad de mi madre, la atención de los Malfoy se fijo en mí y deseando dejar muy en claro el compromiso fijado años antes visitaron la que hasta ese momento era nuestra mansión para formalizar el compromiso. Draco tenía trece y yo casi dieciséis, ninguno quería pensar en algo así, al menos no tan pronto, Draco era casi un niño. No obstante se nos obligó a someternos a los trámites necesarios para ello, una semana después de esa visita regresaron y practicaron sobre nosotros hechizos determinantes con ellos sabrían si el matrimonio convendría o no. Al recibir los resultados de inmediato mi padre dejó de tener soporte dentro de los negocios que junto con Lucius Malfoy era socio, empobrecimos medianamente rápido y nos alejamos de 'nuestro' círculo porque nos convertimos en personas non gratas para los Malfoy, eso fue hace dos años.

— ¿Infértil?-cuestionó con una ceja alzada, la vida si que era irónica, una mujer tan hermosa con caderas que parecían esculpidas para dar a luz, eso sí era crueldad de parte del destino, pensó evitando una carcajada irónica, el mismo sabia de ello.

—En palabras textuales 'con una posibilidad casi nula de dar vida, mucho menos a criaturas sanas', eso reveló el hechizo.- Simplificó Alessa con resignación evitando ver directo a los ojos de su ex profesor.

—Entonces ¿el niño…?-dijo en un intento de cuestionar más a fondo pero fue interrumpido.

—Adrien es sangre de mi sangre y es la única razón que me queda para vivir.- confesó levantando al pequeño y abrazándolo protectoramente, agregó.- Los milagros existen profesor, el mío tiene nombre.

—Comprendo, no me dirás toda la verdad detrás de esto, no por ahora, pero entonces dime ¿Cómo es que sobrevivieron al ataque?-preguntó el pocionista cambiando de tema debido a que bien sabía que ya no iba a sacar más información con lo referente al mocoso, por lo menos no en ese momento.

—Desde que nos convertimos en indeseables entre los sangre pura, mi padre colocó hechizos protectores en la casa a la cual nos mudamos y de hecho se volvió un hombre algo paranoico Ya veo que tenía razón. –Resaltó haciendo una pausa.- Cuando él y mi madre escucharon los gritos provenientes de la calle supieron que varios Mortífagos estaban atacando muy cerca y era posible que llegaran hasta nuestra residencia. Antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, me lanzaron un desmaius y nos protegieron bajo cientos de hechizos, por lo menos decenas de encantamientos, todos los que pudieron antes de que los Mortífagos finalmente llegaran a la casa. Cuando desperté vi la casa toda quemada y destruida, me aterré y solo me tranquilice un poco al ver la cuna de Adrien a mi lado, pero sabía que algo verdaderamente horrible había pasado, lo cual fue más evidente cuando vi a un par de aurores caminando entre los escombros, en ese momento supe que mi mundo se venía abajo. Un par de horas más tarde llego usted y ya sabe lo que sigue de la historia.

—Diría entonces que fue una venganza.

—Quizás,-replicó pausando un momento para ordenar sus ideas e intentar explicarse mejor- pero si hubiera sido una venganza hubieran encontrado la forma de asesinarme a pesar de estar bajo encantamientos protectores. En realidad me parece que fue una cruel manera de hacerse presente, Lucius Malfoy quiso dejar claro que si yo no era de su hijo tampoco lo sería de alguien más, matando a mis padres nadie que se honre de ser sangre pura se atrevería a acercarse a mí mucho menos siendo una 'muñeca rota'.

—¿Cómo se explica que no se deshicieron del… niño?-cuestionó pronunciando con dificultad la última palabra y algo confuso por las contrariedades que escuchaba.

—Le aseguro que si hubieran sabido de su existencia lo hubieran matado también, le repito el mensaje era sencillo: no me quieren feliz. Por ello asesinaron a mis padres dejándome en claro que yo no sería de nadie. En nuestro mundo una mujer necesita el consentimiento y apoyo de sus padres para contraer matrimonio, si estos están muertos, el consentimiento de su tutor pero si este también muere o elige darle la espalda esta mujer se convierte en algo parecido a la basura. Entre los sangre puras hay reglas claras, profesor. Estoy segura que lo sabe.- comentó dejando a Adrien sentado en la cama y disponiéndose a revertir el encantamiento apuntó con su varita a los paquetes los cuales regresaron a su tamaño original, el pequeño observaba curioso lo que ocurría. Con el ceño fruncido el espía analizaba buscando algún desperfecto en todo el asunto, más allá del mensaje que alegaba la joven, Lucius quería darle, no le encontraba sentido a que hasta ese momento después de dos años este hubiera actuado.

-Estaré trabajando, no quiero ser molestado.-mencionó desapareciendo por la puerta.

-S-K-A-S-A-

Algunas veces el tiempo pasa rápido, más de lo que quisiéramos, el problema es cuando en un momento difícil este nos juega mal y corre lento…

Hasta la próxima.

Mayo, 02, 1998 - Una fecha que jamás se olvidará, no en los corazones inundados con la magia escrita por JKR.


	3. Adaptacion y recuerdos

Hola a todos, me gustaría que juzgaran este capítulo teniendo en cuenta que dentro de la historia de JK en algunas partes y subliminalmente está presente la idea de casarse más o menos a corta edad. Por lo mismo es obvio en nuestra realidad suene extraño que una joven de dieciséis años se preocupe por ser madre, en el mundo de HP no sea tan descabellado, al contrario quizás sea algo 'común' y mucho más siendo sangre pura.

-o-

Capitulo 2

**Adaptación y recuerdos.**

Al marcharse este, Alessa tomó una de las sabanas de la cama doblándola, haciéndole un nudo resistente y habiendo probado la seguridad del nudo, colocó la sabana a través de su cuerpo en diagonal, tomó a Adrien en brazos y lo acomodó dentro de la sabana como ya decenas de veces lo había hecho. Era un método rustico sí pero era una forma de tenerlo con ella. Una vez hecho esto de dispuso a colgar la ropa en el viejo ropero de la habitación. Cuando termino buscó que más hacer pero dentro de la habitación no podía hacer mucho, tendió la cama, limpió a Adrien y no supo que más hacer. Mordiéndose el labio y esperanzada a que el profesor no tomara como molestia el que bajara para preparar algo de comer, salió de su alcoba, caminó en silencio y llegó hasta la cocina, si observaba con atención estaba limpia pero no lo suficiente para su gusto así que en silencio se dedico a asear un poco, al estar satisfecha buscó en los anaqueles algo que pudiera preparar, al haber encontrado lo necesario, giro a Adrien hasta que estuviera en su espalda, para que así pudiera cocinar sin peligro de lastimarlo, acostumbrado como estaba se quedo medianamente quieto, dando unas cuantas patadas cuando se aburría, por fortuna ya casi había terminado los platillos cuando las patadas se hicieron más continuas. Habiéndolos probado y dando el visto bueno al sabor de cada uno, sirvió su plato y el de el profesor, colocándole a este último, un hechizo para mantenerlo caliente hasta que llegara a comer.

Acomodando a Adrien en la sabana comenzó a alimentarlo, de vez en cuando ella misma tomaba una cucharada de su comida, al terminar le sacó el aire y pretendía arrullarlo más lo que menos quería la criatura en ese momento era dormir él quería jugar y con un balbuceo de reproche se lo dio a entender a Alessa quien con una sonrisa lo y jugó con el varios minutos, hasta que una oleada de melancolía la invadió y abrazó al pequeño en busca de consuelo, sin importar si era escuchada o no, le habló. —***Je voudrais que maman et papa étaient ici avec nous. Comme je savais que tu allais venir, je suis un amoureux de vous. ***

Con lágrimas en los ojos, suspiró e intentó tranquilizarse antes de ver directo a los ojitos azules de Adrien, al verlos encontró en ellos preocupación causada por las lágrimas que veía en el rostro que conocía desde recién nacido, e infinita inocencia, de esa que desarma a cualquiera. Eliminando todo rastro de llanto, le sonrió buscando reconfortarlo y en un intento más de asegurarle que todo estaba bien lo abrazó e hizo cosquillas, provocando una hermosa carcajada en el pequeño. Recordando lo que le dicho por su profesor, susurró un leve 'shhh' a Adrien quien sin entender solo atinó a mover sus bracitos en busca de ser cargado. Cumpliendo su deseo Alessa lo colocó en la sabana una vez más, esta vez de frente. Levitó los platos sucios al fregadero y los hechizó para que se limpiaran solos, al ver que todo quedaba limpió, dio media vuelta y comenzó a susurrar una canción de cuna mientras subía las escaleras haciendo, según ella, el menor ruido posible.

_Lo bueno que le dije que no quería ruido_ pensó Snape al escuchar el llanto callado de la joven y como esta minutos después le cantaba al mocoso. Al no oír más el canto salió de su laboratorio dirigiéndose a la cocina para ver el desastre que habían hecho sin embargo una vez allí realmente le sorprendió en encontrar todo en orden y más aún el encontrar un plato servido, con gesto incrédulo se acercó a la mesa, olfateó el platillo encontrando en este un olor agradable pero más importante aún estaba limpio de cualquier pocion o veneno, así pues se sentó en la mesa y comió lo que había cocinado la 'molesta mocosa', cierto le había agradado el sabor de la comida, aunque no lo aceptaría, no tan fácilmente. Botando el plato en el fregador se encaminó a su despacho y encerró ahí por más de dos horas, tiempo en el cual Alessa se había aburrido bastante después de haber cuidado de Adrien hasta que se quedó dormido, extrañaba su casa, sus cosas, sus libros pero mucho más a sus padres y a penas había pasado medio día, no imaginaba como sería su futuro, solo alcanzaba a describirlo con una palabra: incierto. ¿Qué haría? No tenía nada y eso le angustiaba profundamente por lo pronto solo le quedaba esperar hasta que el ministerio arreglara los asuntos referentes a su herencia, si es que había quedado algo porque más allá de la casa, que ella supiera, sus padres no tenían mucho.

Suspirando, decidió que aprovecharía que Adrien estaba durmiendo para tomar un baño, colocando dos almohadas a cada lado del pequeño, sacó la ropa que traían ambos ayer transformándola en tres toallas y una bata de baño. Con estas en mano salió de la habitación adentrándose en el cuarto de baño, no era grande pero por lo menos tenía espacio suficiente para sus aditamentos en el mueble del lugar. Cerró la puerta, desató los cordones del vestido, abrió la llave de la regadera para que el agua comenzara a tibiarse mientras deshacía el peinado que traía una vez su cabello suelto, se quitó el vestido quedando en ropa interior… se abrazó a sí misma un par de segundos antes de soltar el broche del sujetador alejándolo de su cuerpo lo colocó junto al vestido, la última prenda pronto se unió al montón. Se metió a la ducha y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, el agua estaba aún algo fría para su gusto pero lo soportó seguramente así era como su ex profesor prefería tomar los baños, hizo una nota mental de que con esa temperatura no podría bañar a Adrien, con ello en la cabeza se disponía a enjabonarse cuando se dio cuenta que estúpidamente no tenía un jabón por lo menos no uno que fuera de ella, teniendo presente que seguramente recibiría un regaño tomó el que se encontraba a la mano, lo olió y se sorprendió jamás pensó que el murciélago de las mazmorras usaría un jabón con una fragancia tan amable al olfato. Sin querer pensar en algo más solo comenzó su rutina de baño….

Había decidido salir de su despacho para cenar algo, tantos problemas le causaban un vacio en el estomago, ciertamente por su condición de espía podía pasar hasta una semana sin probar alimento pero prefería no tentar a su suerte ahora que tenía oportunidad, comería para mantenerse en buen estado físico. Cuando se encaminaba a la cocina le pareció extraño que la puerta de su antigua habitación estuviera entre abierta, decidió ir a ver que sucedía, _¿que parte de nadie debe de notar su presencia no había entendido? _Al subir las escaleras escuchó claramente el correr del agua de la regadera, rodando los ojos dio media vuelta más fue detenido un leve sollozo proveniente de la habitación, había decidido ignorarlo pero al escuchar que aumentaba de volumen decidió actuar porque con molestos quejidos arruinando su ambiente de paz no estaría en calma. Al abrir la puerta vio al mocoso pataleando en la cama y agitando sus pequeños bracitos en busca de atención. Al acercarse completamente a la cama lo observó unos segundos antes de murmurar…—Shhh… ¿acaso te es tan difícil guardar silencio?- preguntó obviamente no esperando respuesta alguna pero al menos había conseguido llamar la atención del niño quien como consecuencia ahora guardaba silencio.-Lo único que quieres es llamar la atención, típico todos los chiquillos malcriados es lo único que saben hacer, si no pregúntale a Potter.-Adrien escuchaba lo que el hombre decía sin entender el significado de las palabras, solo sentía el ambiente tenso y la falta de afección hacía él por parte de quien hablaba, angustiado reanudo los quejidos buscando llamar la atención de su madre.

—Deberías de ser más independiente ella no siempre va a estar para ti. –Criticó acercando su mano derecha al pequeño quien curioso sostuvo con su delicada manita uno de los dedos del hombre con toda la fuerza que tenía, Snape descolocado por el contacto deseó terminarlo y justo antes de que lo hiciera la otra manita de Adrien lo sujetó con la misma fuerza, sorprendido por el trato del mocoso hacía él a pesar de cómo le había hablado se quedó unos segundos observando que es lo que la _bola de baba_ hacía con su dedo sin embargo parecía que lo único que la criatura quería hacer era contacto humano. Suspiró y muy a su pesar confesó. —No eres tan molesto cuando te lo propones, eh. –Al pronunciar la última palabra sintió que algo no estaba bien, de repente agudizó sus sentidos de espía y al no escuchar el agua de la regadera supo que ella había terminado de ducharse. Quiso soltarse del agarre del no tan molesto mocoso pero este no cedía. —Vamos, suéltame no querrás que ella me encuentre aquí, ¿verdad?- _Al parecer si_ pensó porque no le dejaba ir, intentando entonces no ser muy brusco aparto las manitas de Adrien y se alejó de la cama en un intento por salir sin ser visto, sabiendo que ya era demasiado tarde cuando escuchó la puerta rechinar anunciando la entrada de la joven, pensando rápido se desilusionó pensando en escapar cuando la joven entrara por la puerta más viendo su plan derrumbarse cuando esta cerró con magia la puerta tras de si, _perfecto_ pensó irónico ahora tendría que esperar el momento indicado para salir sin ser descubierto.

—*Je ne pense pas que vous vous réveillez avant la fin de ma douche, mais je vois que j'avais tort. * - comentó acercándose al bebé y besándole la cabecita, acomodando de diferente manera las almohadas procurando o más bien esperando que se quedara tranquilo unos momentos, en lo que se vestía.

Intentando descifrar que es lo que la joven le había dicho a la criatura se quedó pensativo un minuto, tiempo en el cual vio como la joven se sentaba en la cama cerca del pequeño y deslizaba desde sus pies hasta sus muslos su ropa interior una vez ahí decidió que era más sano ver hacía otro lado, cuando creyó que era seguro regresar su vista a la joven de inmediato se arrepintió porque esta había retirado la bata de su cuerpo dejando al descubierto sus senos, _no es nada que no hayas visto antes_ se dijo en un intento de convencerse para quitar la vista de tal espectáculo, no obstante siguió como hipnotizado todo el recorrido que hizo la joven por la habitación hasta se puso el sujetador, una vez con este puesto vio como se acercó al ropero y sacó de este dos vestidos uno color azul y otro café, camino directo a la cama y dirigiéndose a mocoso preguntó. —Quel est celui que vous aimez le plus?** -Los azules ojitos del bebé se pasearon de uno a otro. —Bon je ne sais pas parce que je me préoccupe**… Tampoco es como si al profesor le importara que visto o dejo de vestir, seguro ni siquiera se fija en ello y ¿Por qué lo haría? si solo somos unos arrimados en su casa.-Dijo con dolor regresando el vestido café al ropero, deslizando el azul por su cuerpo se acercó a Adrien y lo abrazó dedicándole una sonrisa llena de amor…—Crees que ¿podrías quedarte aquí arriba mientras preparó la cena?-preguntó viendo directo a sus ojitos encontrando curiosidad e incomprensión. — ¿Si? Prometo no tardar. Oh… no quieres que me marche o más bien quieres comer ¿verdad? Tienes razón ven aquí.- mencionó antes de sentarse de espaldas a la puerta, tomarlo entre sus brazos y acomodarlo para darle pecho, momento el cual el pocionista aprovechó la distracción para salir silenciosamente de la alcoba de prisa.

Suspirando mirando con adoración a Adrien le preguntó — ¿Qué hacía el profesor aquí contigo? ¿Acaso le diste problemas? No, no lo creo, me parece más bien que está intranquilo teniendo a un par de extraños en su casa y lo comprendo pero me gustaría que el entendiera que si no fuera porque no tenemos otro lugar a donde ir, no estaríamos aquí dando molestias… Tengo miedo, bebé.-confesó, al terminar conjuró un Muffiato sobre Adrien y lo acomodó en la cama. Tenía un mal presentimiento como si algo malo fuera a ocurrir y era probable porque aún tenía cuentas pendientes con los asesinos de sus padres, seguramente seguirían buscándola y no pararían hasta encontrarla.

Después de haber salido de la habitación bajó directo a la cocina una vez ahí, llamó a un elfo de Hogwarts y le solicito la cena de inmediato desapareció y apareció dejando los platos sobre la mesa. _¿En qué maldito problema me has metido ahora, viejo metiche?_ Cuestionó al ver a la joven entrar por la puerta de la cocina, algo extrañado al no ver al _mocoso_ con ella, sin dejar que esta notara su interés comentó.- Me tomé la libertad de pedir que trajeran la cena de las cocinas de Hogwarts.

—Gracias.-contestó sin moverse de donde se encontraba.

—¿Piensas quedarte ahí parada toda la noche o te sentarás a comer?-dijo al ver que no se movía cruzando los brazos y poniendo una de sus caras más amenazadoras…

—Lo siento, es solo que…

—¿Qué, qué Russenberg?- inquirió cansado tomando asiento ¿Por qué nunca podía ir directo al grano?

—Profesor, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—Ya hiciste una y estás agotando mi paciencia con tanto parloteo inútil.-advirtió el profesor dirigiéndole una mirada para que continuara.

—¿Cree que me siguen buscando? Me refiero a los Mortífagos porque si es así hasta ahora caigo en cuenta de algo que había omitido. ¿Es cierto que las mujeres de sangre pura que no sirven para tener descendencia son candidatas para servirle al Lord?

—¿Porque tendría yo que saber algo así, Russenberg?- contestó levantándose y dándole la espalda, cayendo en cuentas que tal vez lo que sugería era cierto. No comprendía como un detalle así no se le había ocurrido pero era la respuesta más lógica que le encontraba al repentino asesinato de los Russenberg. Dejándola a ella sola y desamparada, tendría que recurrir a alguien y ahí estaría Lucius para 'guiarla' _¿Cómo demonios no lo había pensado antes?- _Y esas son dos preguntas.- añadió intentando zafase del tema.

—Lo sé y lamento de verdad agotar su paciencia con tanto parloteo, profesor, pero es usted con la única persona que puedo hablar, como Jefe de Slytherin estoy casi segura que usted tiene conocimiento de _ciertas _cosas. Además si es cierto que no pararan hasta encontrarme debo huir o al menos intentarlo, no quiero servirle a _él_ mucho menos puedo permitir que le hagan daño a Adrien… Ni quiero convertirme en uno de los asesinos de mis padres.- confesó en un susurro que traicionaba su angustia aunque estaba claro que intentaba ocultarla.

—El ser Jefe de Slytherin ¿implica que yo tenga que saber sobre esos temas, Russenberg?- cuestionó con hostilidad alzando una ceja.

—No quiero que tome esto como una ofensa ni como que me entrometo en su vida pero… sé que lo sabe.-confesó con temor pero sabía que debía continuar hablando o la reacción del hombre sería peor. —¿Cómo es que lo sé? Crecí siendo sobrina de un Mortífago y prometida del hijo de uno… alguna vez de niña escuché a mi tío mencionar su nombre junto al adjetivo de traidor. Así que en el mejor de los casos quiero suponer que usted _**fue**_ uno de ellos.

—Si piensas eso, ¿Por qué aceptaste que te diera hospedaje? – interrogó buscando la verdad directo en aquellos ojos color zafiro que solo mostraban temor, incertidumbre, preocupación…

—Porque no tengo a donde más ir.-alegó con franqueza mientras una oleada de vergüenza y desasosiego invadía su femenino cuerpo y en lo que fue un intento de huir, salió corriendo de la cocina siendo atrapada por el hombre a pocos pasos de las escaleras donde fue acorralada por ambos brazos de este.

—Es cierto que estás entrometiéndote en cosas que no te incumben en absoluto,-aseveró observando, antes de continuar, cada reacción de la joven: miedo y confusión - pero también es cierto que no debes temer por tu seguridad mientras este en esta casa.-aseguró apartándose de Alessa quien intentando asimilar solo atinó a asentir a modo de agradecimiento. Confundida regresaba a la cocina más al estar cruzando el marco de la puerta escuchó un leve sonido que solo significaba una cosa alguien había aparecido. Dirigió de inmediato su mirada al profesor quien con un leve gesto de su ceja y un movimiento mínimo de su mano le indicó que debía quedarse en la cocina o eso es lo que ella había entendido.

Con todos los sentidos alertas y la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo sentía que estaba al borde de un colapso intentando tranquilizarse, deseó con todas sus fuerzas correr y tomar en sus brazos a Adrien pero sabía que eso sería lo más estúpido que podía hacer así que solo aguardó en silencio esperando poder escuchar quien era el visitante….

—Precisamente era a ti a quien quería ver.- sentenció visiblemente irritado el recién aparecido.

—Me imagino que así es, de otro no hubieras irrumpido así en mi casa. ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?

—Vine por la huérfana, muñeca rota, ex prometida de mi hijo. –Contestó con desdén

—No comprendo de quien me hablas, Lucius.- dijo desentendiéndose del asunto por completo, recargándose en el barandal de la escalera.

—¿Qué no comprendes de quien te hablo? No me vengas con esas cosas Severus, fui a buscarla después de que los aurores se largaron y no estaba. Regresé hoy y pregunté si alguien la había visto me dijeron que no y me describieron a alguien muy parecido a ti entre los aurores que vigilaron el lugar, es obvio que ellos no la pueden tener y al ser mayor de edad el detector hace rato que dejó de ser útil a la hora de localizarla, mejor entrégamela tengo pendientes con ella.

— ¿Qué pendientes puedes tu tener con una huérfana, Lucius?-cuestionó fingiendo interés morboso, dándolo tiempo de acción a su huésped, en el fondo esperaba que no hiciera alguna estupidez e intentara protegerse.

—¿No sabes? Bueno da igual, el hecho es que la _joven _Russenberg era la prometida de mi hijo pero al resultar inservible… la botamos como era de esperarse. Sin embargó ya lo pensé bien y ahora que es mayor de edad puede servirle al Lord, lo que él en este momento es seguidores y estando huérfana no puede negarse. No tiene otra opción.-sentenció escaneando el lugar buscando algo que delatara la presencia de alguien más en la casa.

Calculando bien los argumentos que utilizaría replicó. —Me parece que erraste en los medios que elegiste para persuadirla, ¿A qué me refiero?-inquirió al ver el enorme gesto de incomprensión en el rostro del hombre.- Con el ataque a su casa y el asesinato de sus padres la convertiste en el nuevo centro de atención del viejo chocho y la Orden, ahora Dumbledore la ha puesto bajo mi cuidado, pidiéndome encarecidamente que haga todo lo que esté en mis manos para protegerla de algún otro ataque. Sería sumamente riesgoso para mí si te permito llevártela, pondría en tela de juicio mi credibilidad ante san Dumbledore.

— No sirve para nada, por lo menos debe servirle al Lord! - alegó fúrico al darse cuenta del tamaño de estupidez que había cometido.

— Tsk, tsk, tsk… Lucius hay maneras y a la fuerza no vas a lograr nada en absoluto, hubiera sido de mayor provecho si hubieras elegido el camino de la manipulación.

— ¿A qué demonios te refieres?-cuestionó molesto

— Veras ahora ante los ojos de la chiquilla yo soy su salvador simplemente porque le di hospedaje en un momento tan difícil, si quisiera me sería muy sencillo meterle ideas en la cabeza hasta que confié plenamente en mí, haga todo lo que yo le pida y finalmente pueda introducirla a _nuestro_ mundo.- Señaló estudiando cada pensamiento que pasaba por los grises ojos del rubio.

— ¿Y por qué has de ser tú quien disfrute de todos los posibles beneficios de tener carne tan fresca?

—-En primera porque Dumbledore la puso bajo mi cuidado alegando que confía plenamente en mi, pobre a cada minuto que pasa la vejez le impide ver la realidad en fin… por otro lado está asustada y tiene miedo de que algo más le suceda, dudo que quiera salir de este lugar.

—Porque no dejamos que ella decida.-sugirió furioso todo lo que tenía planeado se había ido a la basura.

—Como quieras.- dijo apuntando con su varita a la cocina simulando que terminaba algún hechizo.- señorita Russenberg, aquí hay alguien que quiere verla.

Había escuchado todas y cada una de las palabras dichas por ambos hombres y estaba aterrada _servirle al Lord _eso es lo que menos quería en la vida pero si quería salir ilesa debía intentar jugar bien sus cartas, por lo menos tenía la certeza de que su ex profesor no la vendería a Malfoy o eso habían demostrado los argumentos que este utilizó con el hombre, fueran o no verdad sonaban convincentes. Armándose de valor salió de la cocina fingiendo sorpresa.- Pero profesor ¿A mi quién…? Oh, buenas noches, señor Malfoy.

— Querida, veo me recuerdas. –señalo mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba con un gesto de cortesía.

—No es sencillo olvidar al padre de mi ex prometido.- replicó con dulzura que escondía la amargura que sentía.

—Ya lo creo…. Me entere de lo que sucedió, es una pena.-dijo con cinismo perfectamente disfrazado.- Por eso mismo vine a hacerte una propuesta, querida. ¿Te gustaría venir a vivir a mi mansión? Te aseguro que tendrías todos los lujos a los que estabas acostumbrada y que nada te faltaría.

—Me ha dejado sin palabras, señor Malfoy, pero debo de discernir con usted en algo. Yo no estoy acostumbrada a ningún lujo, no después de que mi padre prácticamente se fue a la quiebra. Debo de aceptar claro, que su propuesta es más que tentadora, pero sinceramente no me parece correcto irme a vivir a la mansión del hombre que le cerró las puertas a mi padre, el mismo por el cual empobrecimos de la noche a la mañana.-recriminó ella

—Alessa, no seas insensata, esta sería una forma de redimirme por los errores cometidos.—alegó tomando el mentón de la joven y elevándolo para ver directo a sus ojos.

—Tal vez eso es lo que soy porque es el único calificativo que encuentro al rechazar una propuesta como la que me hace sin yo tener un sickle. –contestó zafándose del toque del hombre sin romper el contacto visual.- Pero le repito que no pienso traicionar a mi padre de esa manera.

— ¡Harás lo que yo te diga! Porque si no…. –gritó el rubio al perder la paciencia levantándole una mano a la joven quien asustada dio un paso hacía atrás al instante que el hombre de ojos negros se interponía entre ambos.

— Mal, Lucius. En mi casa no vienes a golpear a nadie. Te voy a pedir que te retires, la señorita ya te dio su respuesta definitiva y yo ya te di mis razones, así pues Haz. El. Favor. De. Márchate.

— Esta no será la última vez que nos veamos, Severus.- amenazó el rubio colérico.

—Por supuesto que no, aclararemos cuentas cuando estemos frente al Lord.- sentenció Snape viendo miedo en los ojos color mercurio antes de que estos desaparecieran. Al estar seguro de que Lucius Malfoy se había marchado y habiendo levantado las protecciones, dio media vuelta y vio a la joven quien temblaba de miedo. Conocía esa reacción era la que todo el mundo en peligro de muerte, padecía. Sin saber muy bien que hacer solo atino a dirigirle una mirada de aprobación indicándole que estaba orgulloso de que no hubiera perdido los estribos con el rubio ni mucho menos le hubiera confesado que sabía que el era el asesino de sus padres, por lo menos ahora tenía seguro algo: si la chiquilla continuaba pensando con la cabeza en lugar que con las emociones no le sería tan difícil mantenerla con vida.

Intentando tranquilizarse respiró varias veces pero el temblor en su cuerpo seguía, sin saber muy bien porque se prendió al cuerpo del profesor, aferrándose a él con fuerza, por lo menos de esta manera los temblores eran menos bruscos… Una vez que dejó casi por completo de temblar se alejó del hombre apenada por su acción y diciendo un —Lo siento. — se metió en la cocina donde tomó asiento de inmediato, apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa y como un reflejo comenzó a morder su labio inferior con tal fuerza que al tiempo que el pocionista entro a la cocina Alessa miraba a la nada más ya había cortado su labio con la fuerza puesta en la mordida.

— ¿Qué haces? Detente.- Al notar que no había caso, la sujetó del mentón y la obligó a verle directo a los ojos.- Basta.- Dijo en tono autoritario que funcionó al menos había dejado de ejercer fuerza sobre su labio, rodando los ojos Snape con su pulgar lentamente liberó el lastimado labio de la joven, secando las gotitas de sangre provenientes de ahí, sacó su varita e iba a pronuncias un hechizo para sanarle más…

—No se preocupe, ya ha hecho demasiado por mí.- alegó sin que este le hiciera caso, conjuró el hechizo para cerrar la incisión que se había hecho y la miró a los ojos en un gesto de incomprensión.

— ¿Tanto, te asusta Lucius Malfoy? –Preguntó un poco confuso. —Porque si es así te aseguro que no sobrevivirás lo que te espera allá afuera.

—No es el hecho de que me asuste o no, yo no quiero servirle a su amo en además es Adrien quien me preocupa.-Confesó con voz queda y temerosa la cual le hacía ver como un corderito asustado.

—No comprendo cómo puedes encontrar tanta pasión en cuidar a una criatura que no te pertenece, una criatura a la cual no le diste la vida.- Señaló con incredulidad y desprecio.

—Quizás yo no le 'di' la vida, profesor, pero es mi responsabilidad. Por mi culpa le trajeron al mundo y evitaré que le quiten la vida, aunque con esa misma farsa comenzó todo. –reconoció.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestionó escéptico el hombre recargándose en la mesa para poder observar detenidamente a la joven.

— ¡No quiero decir nada! Sencillamente le estoy confesando aquello que tanto quiere saber.-corrigió demasiado histérica para el gusto de Snape. —A los quince años cuando me enteré que prácticamente era infértil no dude ni un segundo en meterme en la cama de un muchacho mayor que yo, al que conocía desde tiempo atrás. Intenté embarazarme, después de intentarlo por casi cuatro meses, me di por vencida. La idea de que no podría ser madre se volvía más "real" y fue en ese momento fue cuando la culpa y la vergüenza me invadieron por la manera tan vil en que entregue mi cuerpo a un joven, por quien no sentía absolutamente nada, por el simple hecho de que deseaba concebir un hijo. – Pausó para tranquilizarse y posterior a ello continuó su relato. —Me encerré en mi habitación días y noches enteros, me avergonzaba la sola idea de que mis padres supieran lo que había hecho. Sin embargo aunque mi madre no se diese por enterada, estoy plenamente segura que de sospechaba algo muy parecido a la realidad; ella era demasiado inteligente pero demasiado discreta también. Una tarde mientras estaba en su habitación me dijo que tenía algo importante que hablar conmigo. Así ocurrió:

—_Alessa necesito comunicarte algo que creo que es importante para ti. _—_dijo con firmeza invitándola a tomar asiento en la cama de la habitación, extrañada la joven obedeció y se sentó aguardando a que su madre continuara._

— _¿De qué se trata mamá? _— _cuestionó con genuino interés sintiendo en el fondo que quizás se arrepentiría de haber hecho tal pregunta._

—_No sé como llegué a esto, bueno si de la misma forma en que te tuve a ti. Estoy embarazada._ —_ soltó de golpe evitando mirar a los ojos de su hija._

_Repitió varias veces en su cabeza lo que acababa de escuchar buscando comprender el mensaje pero las emociones que la noticia le causaban, nublaban su juicio, sentimientos igual de contradictorios la invadieron. Por una parte felicidad pero por otra muy perversa, sentía dolor y envidia. Sin poder detener una mueca de tristeza._ —_ Me alegro mamá.- consiguió decir. _

—_No, no me estás entendiendo Alessa- sentenció con sequedad. _—_yo no quiero continuar el embarazo, no quiero tener otro hijo, a ti te di mis mejores años, mi paciencia. Tengo edad para tener una hija de dieciséis años como lo eres tú, un hijo de doce, diez u ocho por muy pequeño pero no tengo edad para ser madre de una criatura recién nacida además sabes que por mi rara condición puedo vivir cincuenta años más o morir el año entrante. Por eso mismo deseo interrumpir el embarazo, ya te crie a ti no puedo criar a otra criatura.- explicó la mujer con firmeza._

—_Pero mamá… No puedo creer que estés diciendo esto, sabes perfectamente que yo no… ¿Le quieres hacer eso a tu propio hijo? No puedes hacerlo.- Sentenció encolerizada, fuera de sí, en tono amenazante._

—_Claro puedo Alessa.- aseguró mostrándole un frasco con contenido purpura: Gravixterminus, pocion creada para interrumpir el embarazo. Sabía de ella, era bastante popular en las chicas de su edad y más siendo de la casa Slytherin._

—_No… mamá, por favor.-suplicó perdiendo valor. _—_¿qué quieres que haga? Si dices que lo que no tienes es paciencia para criar a otro bebé, yo te ayudaré sabes que lo haré, pero no hagas algo de lo que te vas a arrepentir después._

—_No, hija mía. Te equivocas de lo único que me arrepiento es de haberte dado la vida a medias.- aseguró la mujer tocando al rostro de su hija con delicadeza como observando una escultura de mármol…_

—_¿Es por eso? ¿Por eso estás haciendo todo esto? Tú no tienes que sacrificarte por mí, si no estaba en mi camino… sobreviviré, miles de mujeres han sobrevivido.-Alegó perpleja consigo misma, ni ella creía que se haría a la idea de no poder dar vida._

—_En realidad tu eres una sola de las razones por las cuales decidí ponerte al tanto antes de terminar con mi condición, más no eres la causante de mi decisión.- confesó intentando convencer a su hija pero no estaba funcionando_

—_Ósea que no hay nada que yo pueda decirte, de todos modos lo harás. –reprochó la joven con impotencia._

—_Lo haré si, a menos que…_

— _¿A menos que, qué? – Discutió desesperanzada._ —_ Dime ¿qué quieres que haga? Haré lo que me pidas._

— _Aquí es a donde quería llegar.- declaró tomando asiento ella misma y mirando directo a los ojos de su joven hija.- La única opción es que al momento de su nacimiento te hagas cargo de él o ella como si fuera tu propio hijo._

—_Pero no es mi hijo, es tuyo. –alegó obstinada sin comprender porque le era solicitado aquello._

—_Será tu hijo desde ese momento si quieres que llegue a ver la luz del día.- amenazó con voz mortífera la mujer de cabello rubio y ojos fríos, en ese momento supo que su madre hablaba enserio, muy enserio. Sobre todo por la fijeza e insensibilidad con la que había pronunciado aquellas palabras además del el rictus de seriedad impreso en su fino rostro._

—_No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto. –Confesó indignada. _—_Lo haré si es lo que deseas. -añadió buscando comprender la situación pero tomando como primer objetivo evitar aquella tragedia._

—_Bien._ —_ Dijo desapareciendo el contenido del frasco._

—_Mi padre, ¿Qué dirá el de esto que quieres hacer?_

—_Tu padre es aún más grande que yo; seguramente fingirá que le alegra enormemente el tener otro hijo pero sé que no es verdad: nunca quisimos otro hijo. De todos modos no importa, tarde o temprano interpondré mi salud y alegaré que no puedo cuidar del bebé. Obviamente tu padre no se opondrá a que su hija cuide de su hermanito o hermanita._

— _¿por qué haces esto? No te comprendo qué pasa por tu cabeza._

—_Lo único que pasa por mi cabeza es que no quiero criar a otra criatura, porque si muero no quiero que él o ella crezca __**sin**__ madre y porque me odio por haberte concebido inservible.-explicó impregnando en cada palabra extrema frialdad y a pesar de ello Alessa sabía que le pesaba mucho la idea de entregar a su futuro hijo pero no tanto como le dolía la sola idea de no permitirle vivir. Viendo la convicción en los ojos de Alessandra supo que a partir de ese momento nada sería igual._

—_Aún siendo tu hija no merezco algo así, estoy segura de que te arrepentirás de hacer esto. ¿sabes? No es como si me estuvieras comprando un juguete para recompensarme por una mascota que no puedo tener, es totalmente diferente. -Declaró la joven buscando que su madre entrara en razón, sabiendo que le sería muy difícil conseguirlo y si lo conseguía ¿Que tan cierto era eso de que no quería cuidar de la criatura como su hijo y preferiría cuidarlo como a un hermano? No tenía la certeza de nada en ese momento._

—_Te aseguro de que no me arrepentiré de nada, Alessa. Me arrepentí de haber quedado preñada de ti pero continué porque tu padre me lo pidió. En este momento y como están las cosas es muy probable que él mismo me apoyara, si yo decidiese que no quiero tenerlo, más en vista de las circunstancias,-pausó buscando las palabras menos agresivas para tratar un tema tan delicado- pensé mucho y llegué a la conclusión que sería un excelente detalle que tu propia madre te dé la oportunidad que no tendrás. –simplificó la mujer intentando no mostrar emoción alguna pero Alessa sabía que si bien en el fondo su madre no quería a ese bebé, le iba costar entregárselo y cruel o no esperaba que no lo hiciera, ella no quería que nadie se sacrificara por algo que ya estaba escrito..._

/R/

—Lo vi crecer en el vientre de mi madre día tras día, semana tras semana hasta que se cumplió el plazo. Era la tarde de un día lluvioso cuando las contracciones comenzaron, yo misma lo recibí, le corté el cordón umbilical y se lo acerqué a mi madre pidiéndole que tomara a su hijo. Tenía esperanzas de que reaccionara, de que se arrepintiera de la absurdez que me había impuesto pero no fue así, al contrario ni siquiera volteó a verlo. Expresamente me pidió que lo alejara de su vista pero antes ella me sujetó del brazo e hizo un corte en la palma de mi mano con el mismo puñal que había cortado el cordón repitiendo el proceso en su palma, las entrelazó y pronunció palabras en latín antiguo. Al finalizar me corrió de la habitación informándome que con ese conjuro ahora podría alimentarlo. –relató la joven mientras varias emociones la invadían, al mismo tiempo esperaba alguna reacción de su ex profesor

—¿conoce el conjuro?-cuestionó al ver como el hombre estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, algo le decía que sabía al menos remotamente que tipo de hechizo había sido realizado.

**N/A:**** ¿Extraña situación? Sí. ¿Inconcebible? Tal vez, pero nunca todo es definitivo. N/A. **

*** Quisiera que mamá y papá estuvieran con nosotros. Cuando me enteré de que venías, me encariñe contigo. Inusual o no eres una bendición en mi vida.***

* Pensé que no te despertarías antes de que terminara de bañarme, veo que me equivoque.*

** ¿Cuál te gusta más? …. Bueno tampoco se porque me preocupo.**

…_Novum vinculum ex hoc fit, nunc matrem et filium.… - _Desde ahora un nuevo vinculo se formara, desde ahora son madre e hijo.


	4. Sin pudor

**Capítulo 3 **

**Sin pudor… ¿valentía? **

—_¿Conoce el conjuro?-cuestionó al ver como el hombre estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, algo le decía que sabía al menos remotamente que tipo de hechizo había sido realizado._

—Es magia muy antigua y compleja. –declaró pasivamente. —A la perfección es complicado saber el mecanismo del mismo, pero con ese hechizo tu madre te entregó a tu hermano para que desde ese momento fuera tu hijo con todo lo que esto implicaba. –haciendo una pausa esperando alguna pregunta por parte de Alessa, al no haberla continuó. _—_ Por ello después de realizado el conjuro te indicó que podía alimentarlo debido a que la única y verdadera madre de la criatura ya eras tú. –explicó Snape solo confirmando las sospechas de la joven, ya sabía ella que su madre deseaba hacer un sacrificio pero no había caído en cuenta de la magnitud del mismo hasta el momento en que sintió el puñal abrir la piel de su palma, escuchó el hechizo ser pronunciado y por sobretodo en el primer momento en que, solo siguiendo sus instintos, alimento al recién nacido. _—_No te noto sorprendida, Russenberg.- señaló alzando una ceja penetrando con sus negros ojos a la joven intentando descifrar sus pensamientos.

—Ciertamente no profesor. A decir verdad sus palabras solo confirman algo que instintivamente supe desde el primer momento en que tuve a Adrien en mis brazos, una sensación cálida y abrasadora recorrió todo mi cuerpo, instantáneamente supe que aunque mi madre me rogara porque se lo devolviera… no podría hacerlo.. Y a pesar de ello cargo con culpa.- replicó con la voz queda mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla derecha.

—No le quitaste nada a nadie. –Recalcó como explicando algo extremadamente sencillo a un niño pequeño. _—_ Se realista y piensa con la cabeza fría. Si no aceptabas cuidarlo, tu madre hubiera decidido no continuar el proceso. Alessandra nunca quiso tener hijos; su pasado como a muchos otros la marcó, por eso en el mismo momento en que se entero que estaba en cinta la primera vez se enfado mucho. Consultó formas distintas de terminarlo, me consta pero Maurice intervino y alegó que quería tener descendencia, por lo menos un heredero o heredera que se quedara con su fortuna, así fue como tu madre accedió de otra manera tampoco tú estarías aquí. Lo irónico es que tal herencia ya ni siquiera existe.

—Siempre habla muy fríamente pero al menos es sincero y eso se lo agradezco.- dijo deseando terminar aquel tópico, dejando a un Mortífago pensativo un par de segundos lo interrumpió. _—_ ¿Le molestaría que bajara a Adrien mientras cenamos? Ya ha permanecido mucho tiempo solo en la habitación y aunque coloqué hechizos protectores me preocupa, aún es pequeño.

—Todo estará bien si no se pone a berrear descontroladamente.- respondió alejándose de ahí para que Alessa pudiera ponerse de pie y subir por el 'mocoso' lo que ella hizo y un par de minutos después se encontraba de vuelta.

—Me parece que la cena se enfrió a causa de la visita. –Dijo sin esperar alguna respuesta sacó su varita y hechizó los platillos para que estuvieran a una temperatura apetecible. Con un gesto sobrio tomó asiento mientras ella misma lo hacía con el pequeño en brazos. _—_Buen provecho, señor.- mencionó recibiendo silencio como respuesta, antes de comenzar a comer delicadamente. El tiempo transcurría y la joven se debatía entre alimentarse y cuidar que Adrien hiciera desastres con lo que encontrara a su alcance. Inquieto comenzó a moverse pidiendo llamar la atención de su madre sujetando con fuerza su vestido a la altura del pecho. Señal que Alessa supo no comprendió.

—Parece que tiene hambre. – señaló el pocionista, después de ver toda la escena al haber terminado su plato.

—Parece que así es, pero no lo comprendo tiene un rato que lo alimente y parecía haber quedado satisfecho. Quizás sea que como ya casi tiene siete meses, es momento de que su alimentación se complemente con algo más

— ¿Eso crees o estás segura?

— Leí sobre el cuidado de los recién nacidos así que ahora que ha crecido, no, no estoy segura.

— Vaya que contrariedad, pero ha sobrevivido y se ve sano. – señaló con ironía. _—_Quizás si hayas nacido para ser madre y el destino solo jugó cruelmente contigo.- Comentó al levantarse y con un hechizo recoger su plato y dejarlo limpio.

— "El destino es resultado de nuestras acciones, así sean obligadas por los demás o realizadas por convicción propia." –Recordó — Debería haber leído más pero no lo hice, seguí mi intuición en su momento y no me ha fallado.

—Suenas tan conformista. _—_bufó haciendo movimiento de marcharse._ —_ Bueno, tampoco es como si esperara mucho de una joven que dejo la escuela un par de años antes de terminarla porque 'tenía que cuidar de su madre'. No eres la única que ha pasado por algo así, sin embargo si eres la única persona que conozco que dejo la escuela a causa de ello. -Criticó en un tono notablemente de reproche.

—Mis padres eran todo lo que yo valoraba. Por ello no dude ni un minuto en dejar Hogwarts para cuidar de mi madre cuando enfermó. Eché mi educación a la basura cuando abandoné la escuela. Sin embargo contrario a lo que cree, mientras no cuidaba de mi madre, leía los libros de quinto y compré algunos de sexto. Es obvio que no soy ni seré la mejor alumna que ha tenido, pero al menos tengo conocimientos de varias cosas lo delicado es que soy incompetente en duelo y eso pone en peligro a este pequeño que tengo en brazos. El no sabe defenderse y no merece pagar los errores de otros. –discutió con coraje la joven mujer mientras intentaba descifrar el rostro inexpresivo del hombre que estaba frente a ella.

— ¿Qué más quieres que yo haga?- Cuestionó en un susurro, quien no lo conociera pensaría que usaba un tono amenazante, de hecho así parecía, pero era todo lo contrario: con la respuesta a esa pregunta Severus Snape, pocionista, espía y mortífago, planificaría sus movimientos de acción.

—Me gustaría mentirle. Contestarle que no quiero nada, que no _necesito_ nada de usted pero no me parece inteligente, sobre todo por la situación en que me encuentro. No tengo muchas opciones y a pesar de ello está claro que no puedo permitirme morir, ya no solo se trata de mí. –Pausó mientras tomaba al pequeño, acomodándolo, — Así que le suplico me de hospedaje mientras encuentro un trabajo y un lugar pequeño que pueda costear; primordialmente le suplico que no abandoné la batalla. Usted como yo sabemos que la muerte de mis padres es solo una más dentro de esta guerra, le aseguro que haré lo que esté en mis manos, lo que sea necesario con tal de contribuir a que esto llegue a su fin.

— ¿Cualquier cosa?- inquirió alzando una ceja en modo de fiero escrutinio que Alessa toleró olímpicamente.

—Lo que me pida. –repitió sabiendo que tal respuesta le costaría caro.

— ¿Lo que sea?- preguntó intentando medir con ello hasta donde sería capaz de llegar por sobrevivir, si era verdad aquello que promulgaba o todo aquello solo se limitaba a palabras.

— ¿Se refiere a mi cuerpo, profesor? –dijo reflexiva y tranquila para sorpresa del hombre, antes de dar una respuesta concisa. — Más de una vez de acosté con un muchacho buscando un embarazo que nunca llegó. Créame por seguridad y un techo fijo, aunque no es una idea que me haga agrade dudo que importe. Antes ingenuamente buscaba un hijo, ahora que lo tengo busco protegerlo. –Simplificó con seriedad rehuyendo a la mirada del pocionista.

Aquella respuesta no era algo que esperara, en realidad esa joven no era algo que _esperara _más que Slytherin parecía pertenecer a Hufflepuff, era demasiado noble para su propio bien. No había nada Slytherin en ella más que su falta de escrúpulos con su cuerpo, no le importaba entregarlo a cambio de sustento, eso le ponía indeciso. Le conducía a un dilema terrible. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer con ella? ¿Qué quería el viejo que hiciera con ella en su casa? ¿Debía de cuidarla? ¿O solo darle techo y que se las arreglara como pudiese? ¿Qué haría con el pervertido de Lucius? El no descansaría hasta conseguir lo que quería. Por Merlín, solo a él por más imbécil le pasaban cosas como esa, por tener dos amos y tener que obedecerlos a ambos. Inspirando lentamente mientras ordenaba sus ideas y planificaba algunas posibles estrategias sin dejar pasar por alto los futuros inconvenientes, llamó. — Vodka.-Al instante una elfina apareció a su lado.

— Vodka responde a su llamado, amo Snape.- chilló la elfina de ojos grandes color mar y vestido pulcramente portado color verde en un volumen medianamente molesto, parecía estar muy contenta de servirle a su amo.

— Vodka, ese volumen, trata de modelarlo. –reprendió antes de continuar. — Te he llamado porque necesito que conozcas a los nuevos huéspedes de la casa, ella es Alessa Russenberg, el niño se llama Adrien.- especificó señalando a cada cual mientras mencionaba el nombre. — Necesito que siempre que alguien aparezca en la casa, tomes al niño y lo mantengas escondido, sano y salvo. –Describió aguardando unos segundos hasta que Vodka asimilara lo que le era solicitado. — Y no regresaras hasta que yo o en su defecto ella te lo pida. ¿Comprendes?

— Vodka se llevará al niño Adrien y lo protegerá escondiéndolo hasta que el amo o la mujer del amo le indiquen que es seguro regresar. ¿Vodka comprendió bien, señor?

— Esa es la idea, si. Ahora toma al niño y vete. Cuídalo hasta que se duerma y acuéstalo en mi antigua habitación.- Ordenó a la elfina quien de inmediato se acercó a la joven y elevó los brazos para que esta le entregara al pequeño. Dudosa Alessa colocó al bebé en brazos de la servicial criatura, quien hizo una reverencia antes de desaparecer en un ¡PLOP!

— ¿'La mujer del amo'?-cuestionó confundida. Esperando que el hombre le diera una respuesta sincera y no como acostumbraba un comentario lleno de sarcasmo.

— Nunca antes había traído a una mujer a dormir a la casa, por ello es comprensible que Vodka crea eso… —contestó restándole importancia. Antes de agravar la respuesta. — Y evitando cualquier drama que venga a futuro, es propio que te hagas a la idea, porque a eso nos orillaran las circunstancias. –aclaró observando como la joven pasaba de la sorpresa a la confusión. — Esta más que claro que el padre de Draco, Lucius, no descansará hasta asegurarse que le sirvas al Señor Oscuro y tratará de conseguirlo de mil formas, pero no lo conseguirá si le haces creer a todo el mundo que tu agradecimiento hacía mi es extraordinario y por lo tanto que tengo total influencia sobre ti.

— Comprendo. -simplificó intentado no revelar la inseguridad que le sobrevenía la sensación de no tener salida más que la que su ex jefe de casa le indicaba. Sencillamente era eso o la muerte porque antes demente que seguir ordenes del asesino de sus padres prefería morir.

— Yo no soy hombre que tome a una mujer en contra de su voluntad, no si puedo evitarlo; pero tendremos que cubrir apariencias. Deberás aparentar que mi toque te es cotidiano, como si existiera una clase de intimidad entre nosotros, eso deben creer los otros Mortífagos y el mismo Lord. –explicó el pocionista, aguardando un momento para que la joven digiriera lo que escuchaba. — Por otro lado el director Dumbledore estará al tanto de tu situación pero no por ello sabrá toda la verdad. ¿Quedó claro? -cuestionó buscando en la mente de la joven algún indicio de una posible traición al arriesgado plan, solo encontrando confusión, preocupación, añoranza más la emoción que resaltaba dentro de todo ese mar era la esperanza. La _'mocosa'_ en verdad quería sobrevivir y que el mocoso también sobreviviera, quería vengar la muerte de sus padres y ser libre, libre para tener un vida lo más normal posible y así poder darle una familia al chiquillo. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, si imperios enteros habían permanecido en pie solo por obra del odio, quizás arriesgar un poco más el pellejo para que esos dos sobrevivieran no sería un caso perdido.

— Profesor, ¿qué sucedería si no puedo fingir correctamente?

— Tendrías que seguir haciéndolo si no quieres ser convertida en Mortífaga y que el niño probablemente muera cuando descubran de su existencia. –Confesó guardando silencio un par de minutos, lapso en el cual un golpe secó, casi inaudible, resonó en la sala pero como el pocionista no dio señal de darse por enterado, Alessa decidió guardar también silencio y seguir escuchando. — Ellos no se andan con rodeos y debes saberlo: yo tampoco. El Lord tiene en mí a un fiel seguidor que no dudará en eliminar del camino a todo aquel que se atraviese en su camino para entorpecer sus planes. –Respondió en tono mortífero, con el cual realmente asustó a Alessa. El ritmo cardíaco de la joven se aceleró y en un instante menor a un segundo consideró el huir de ahí más sabía que eso no era inteligente así que solo atinó a mirar fijamente a los ojos del hombre que tenía enfrente, encontrando en ellos un brillo que no supo reconocer ni descifrar por completo pero trató de tranquilizarse porque, según ella, eso era lo que ese destello le indicaba.

Cuando se recuperó de su conmoción inicial, respondió. — Usted es un hombre muy inteligente. —Pausó sin saber qua más decir, cuando estaba nerviosa las palabras no eran lo suyo. Armándose de valor agregó— No tiene idea de cómo le agradezco que me haya dado hospedaje. Sinceramente no sé que hubiera sido de mí y no tengo la menor idea de cómo podré pagarle. –dijo en tono sumiso señal que el espía en su papel de Mortífago solo atinó a contrarrestar acercándose peligrosamente a ella, como un cazador que rodea a su presa.

—Que contrariedad, yo tengo una lista muy concreta acerca de las posibles formas en que podrías retribuirme.- replicó en tono netamente lascivo, provocando un escalofrío en su cuerpo.

—Profesor yo… - intentó alegar, alejándose de él. —No creo que sea la manera indicada para pagarle; yo fui su alumna y no quiero ocasionarle problemas… -argumentó con voz queda, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar.

— Tu misma has dicho que quieres agradecer mi hospitalidad, ¿no es así?

—Por supuesto, profesor. Le aseguro que haría cualquier cosa por usted, sin embargo no quisiera manchar su reputación.

—Pues yo te aseguro Russenberg que si cedes a cubrir ciertos requerimientos, estaré más que satisfecho.-Dijo cambiando el tono con que cual le hablaba y haciendo a un lado la formalidad, para resaltar aún más sus intenciones. Colocando una mano en las caderas de la joven acercándola a él y la otra en su cabello.

—Es cierto que deseo agradecerle pero dudo que... –intentó de alejarse de él

— ¿Es sincero ese sentimiento de agradecimiento que dices tener?-cuestionó imperioso apartándose dos pasos de la joven con gesto de hastío.

—Completamente sincero, señor. –Aseguró. — Usted siempre fue un excelente jefe de casa y me ha dado un lugar donde quedarme, sería un pecado no sentirme agradecida, ha hecho mucho por mí. Pero ¿entregarme a usted? Temo que el honor de mi familia….

— ¿Qué familia, Russenberg? ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que tus padres murieron en la madrugada del día de hoy? O sácame de mi error dime, ¿tienes algún tutor que pueda velar por tu honor? –señaló con dolo, obviamente quería causarle dolor a la joven para que esta pudiera crear una actuación real, pero se estaba sobrepasando.

Permaneciendo callada varios segundos, en los cuales sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, contestó. —Tiene razón, profesor. No tengo a nadie que cuide mi y con ello ningún hombre querrá desposarme… -dijo con un chillido, — Soy una tonta, discúlpeme no sé ni cómo tuve la osadía de negarme a su petición. –hipando, continuó. — No soy quien para negarme a sus deseos. Perdóneme.- Pidió intentando tocar la levita del hombre, quien atinó a golpear su mano para alejarla de sí.

—Basta de parloteo. Por esta única ocasión pasaré por alto tú repentino ataque de castidad, porque sé que no se va a repetir. A partir de ahora tendrás mucho más cuidado en la forma en que te diriges a mí, retírate a tu habitación. No quiero verte y te aseguro que no seré yo quien permanezca encerrado.

—Profesor, lo lamento. No debí comportarme de una manera tan ingrata. Sabe que yo por usted haría cualquier cosa. –suplicó acercándose a él. —Es solo que tengo miedo que mi inexperiencia le parezca inaceptable además, –alegó buscando disculparse. —Es cierto que muertos mis padres ya no hay nadie que cuide de mí, solo lo tengo a usted…. Solo a usted. –recalcó llorando. —Haga conmigo lo que quiera pero no permanezca enfadado, no soportaría que la única persona que me queda me dé la espalda. Me siento tan sola…. –dijo antes de acercarse demasiado a él, esperando una respuesta.

Las delicadas manos de Alessa se colocaron en el pecho del hombre, este por su parte acercó el cuerpo de su huésped al suyo rodeándolo con un brazo a la altura de la cintura, besándola de improvisto con demasiada violencia. Cortos segundos pasaron y el roce disminuyó de intensidad hasta que un gemido ahogado proveniente de la joven fue lo que hizo reaccionar al Mortífago, quien tajantemente la alejó de él, con una mirada furiosa los ojos. —Créeme que si no fuera porque despiertas ciertos deseos en mí, no sería tan considerado contigo. Vete a tu habitación y recuerda que estas en deuda conmigo.

—Le pagaré, profesor.- aseguró sumisa mirando hacia el piso.

Levantándole el rostro con una mano aseguró en tono de burla, —Oh, claro que pagaras. –un instante antes de que resonará de nuevo un golpe secó en la estancia. De inmediato en hombre cambio sus facciones a unas de total concentración, se notaba pensativo y Alessa sabía que el peligro de momento había terminado pero el contacto del hombre la ponía igual de nerviosa que el saberse vigilada por asesinos… —Por el momento creyeron lo que vieron y escucharon pero no tardaran nada en buscar pruebas reales y créeme cuando digo nada….- dejó en claro sin soltar el rostro de la joven, soltándolo hasta que sintió la vibración de su voz cuando ella hablo.

— ¿Quién… Como es que…?- cuestionó torpemente la joven.

Soltándola al instante y alejándose un par de pasos de ella contestó secamente. –Mortífagos obviamente aunque no estoy completamente seguro de la identidad de cada uno de ellos.- respondió reflexivo, pasados unos segundos habló. — Le informo señorita Russenberg que ante las filas del Lord es mi posesión, aún no es oficial pero estoy seguro que el Lord no tardará en llamarme para confirmarlo.- afirmó con amargura, esperando una reacción por parte de la joven.

—No pensé que vendrían tan pronto…..-comentó en un susurró. — Su repentino cambio de actitud casi me provoca salir corriendo.-agregó con sinceridad más un tanto avergonzada.

— ¿Qué te detuvo de hacer tal estupidez?-inquirió interesado, siendo realistas le había sorprendido de sobremanera que al dirigirse a ella de una forma tal letal, no diera señal de entrar en una crisis nerviosa, al contrario le enorgulleció que siguiera el acto. Hasta cierto punto un sentimiento incomodó lo invadió al tratarla como objeto sexual pero estaba seguro que eso solo sería una pequeña muestra de cómo debería de tratarla de ahora en adelante, así que convirtió ese sentir en razón. De todos modos la _mocosa _se tenía que ir acostumbrando a ello. Algún precio tenía que pagar por seguir con vida.

—Al mirarlo a los ojos supe que tenía que comenzar a fingir y no detenerme hasta que usted lo indicara. Solo confié en su criterio y me deje guiar. ¿Tan mal lo hice?

—Para ser la primera vez, pareció haberles convencido pero ello no le quita que fue una actuación decadente.-criticó con total seriedad

— Es solo el que no creí que mandarían a alguien a vigilar tan pronto pero… Mejoraré, se lo aseguró, podrá convencerlos de que me tiene a su merced,-pausó bajando radicalmente de volumen y apenas audiblemente agregó- porque prácticamente así es...

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Estás en mi casa pero en el momento que lo desees puedes salir y no volver a pisar este suelo nunca más.- contestó indignado el hombre cruzando los brazos interponiendo un muro de indiferencia totalmente firme entre ellos.

—Profesor, por favor, sabe perfectamente a lo que me refiero. Yo necesito un techo, comida y protección para mí y para Adrien. Usted necesita convencer a esos hombres que ejerce poder sobre una sangre limpia, sin mencionar que a nadie le hace daño tener compañía. –dijo con clara alusión a lo demandante que se comportó durante el beso que compartieron.

—No tienes ningún derecho de dirigirte a mí en ese tono, mucho menos tomarte esa clase de libertades, Russenberg. Yo que llegué a pensar que no tenías nada de Slytherin en ti pero ya veo que me equivoque, tienes la misma característica que todas las mujeres de la casa. –Fundamentó molesto, intentando herirla con su clara insinuación de promiscuidad.

—No quise que interpretara de esa manera mi insinuación, con el único hombre he estado es con aquel que intente tener un hijo y hasta este momento yo no me he entregado a usted así que aún no tiene derecho de insinuar nada. -contestó con frialdad ocultando su herido orgullo mirando fijamente a los ojos del pocionista antes de dar media vuelta y subir a su habitación.

Cansado, al verla retirarse inspiró y comenzó un profundo dialogo interno. Comprendía que se hubiera sentido humillada al ser llamada prostituta cualquier mujer que propiamente no ejerciera ese oficio reaccionaba de la misma forma, lo que no comprendía era porque a pesar de todo seguía dejándole en claro que aceptaba meterse a su cama. Esos dos fundamentos eran totalmente contrarios y causaban que varias posibilidades saltaran a su juicio: Le aterraba la idea de servirle al Señor Tenebroso pero no precisamente porque le diera miedo el ambiente, no, lo que le aterraba era la idea de convertirse en su esclava para siempre y ciertamente por experiencia sabía que temerle a ello era inteligente. Quería darle una vida al_ mocoso _pero no tenía ni la mínima posibilidad de conseguirlo en las condiciones en las que se encontraba, quizás por ello no le causaba conflicto alguno la idea de entregarse a él.

Recordando al niño gruñó, ¿Por qué el siempre tenía que hacerse cargo de más? Con voz firme llamó a la elfina heredada por su abuelo materno que era adicto a la bebida, en un acto de orgullo no la hubiera aceptado, pero pensándolo dos veces era lo mínimo que merecía por haber sido excluido de la fortuna de la familia Prince. La elfina de inmediato apareció frente a su amo con el bebé en brazos, orgullosa señalaba que el pequeño estaba dormido y extendía los brazos para que su amo lo tomase, con poco agrado lo hizo y agradeció a Vodka el buen trabajo realizado mandándole a que se retirara. Una vez con el _enano_ decidió llevárselo a su madre, subió las escaleras y en silencio abrió el picaporte de la habitación donde no se veía por ninguna parte, intrigado por esto buscó indicios de donde pudiera estar, lo desconcertante era que no la había escuchado salir de la alcoba "…_ni tampoco entrar._" recordó. Cuando el pequeño hizo un ruidito inquieto, Snape susurró un sonido para silenciarlo meciéndolo, o algo parecido, para que siguiera durmiendo. Aquello se sentía tan extraño, pero no extraño incomodo solo era, diferente.

—No es tan malo con los niños, no comprendo porque odia enseñar. –comentó Alessa al entrar y ver a su ex profesor con Adrien en brazos.

—Odio tener que dar clase a alumnos que son buenos para nada, incapaces de comprender el sublime arte de las pociones, no porque odie como tal la enseñanza. Además no puedes decir que soy bueno con los niños simplemente porque sostengo a tu hijo, es un fundamento pobre.-replicó en voz queda procurando inconscientemente no despertarlo.

—No estoy diciendo que sea bueno solo porque lo sostiene, si no porque Adrien, como cualquier bebé siente cuando alguien quiere lastimarlo. Como pudo percibir se removió pero no porque tenga miedo de usted si no porque no reconoció sus brazos y es comprensible, él no está acostumbrado a los brazos de nadie excepto quizás los de mi difunto padre y los míos, por lo visto ahora también los de usted. Perdóneme si le ofendió mi comentario.- replicó tajante acercándose al pocionista e intentando quitarle al pequeño.

—Olvidaba que todo lo relacionado al enano es más delicado que cualquier otro tema.- mencionó sin moverse para entregarlo a su madre.

—Sería tan amable de entregarme a mi hijo.- pidió volviendo a extender los brazos para recoger a Adrien, gesto al cual respondió el hombre entregando al niño.

Guardando silencio varios segundos en los que no lograba explicarse porque aquel comentario de Alessa le había inquietado, ocultó perfectamente esto y pronunció. — Obviamente mañana no podrás estar rondando por la casa debido a que es probable que vengan a vigilar que cumples mis órdenes, así que le pediré a Vodka que se encargue de traerte los alimentos a la habitación, procura mantener un hechizo antisonoro en la habitación. Si necesitas usar el baño hazlo pero asegúrate de no ser vista ni de hacer demasiado ruido. Es un hecho que Vodka desaparecerá con el niño como hace un rato si alguien aparece en la casa así que no hagas un escándalo de ello. Ahora procura dormir porque de mañana en adelante créeme: hasta cerrar los ojos te parecerá peligroso. –señaló antes de retirarse del lugar rumbo a su propia alcoba.

Antes de entrar sintió su marca arder con gran intensidad, el Lord le estaba llamando, conjurando su capa y su máscara llamó a su elfina ordenándole que le avisara al director de su llamado y que cuidara de los huéspedes. Dicho esto se apareció directo en la mansión donde encontraría al Lord, camino por un largo pasillo y llegó a una gran puerta que le cedió el paso de inmediato. Entro al lugar y la puerta se cerró de la misma manera en que se había abierto. Finalmente le vio, sentado mirando a la chimenea, pero Severus sabía que aunque no le estuviera observando estaba consciente de su presencia. Caminó hasta donde él se encontraba y se colocó en cunclillas aguardando. La espera no duró mucho.

—Severuss… me han llegado rumores y quiero saber por tu boca si son ciertos o no.- siseó sin retirar sus viperinos ojos del fuego.

—Todo depende del tipo de rumores que le hayan llegado, mi Lord.

—No juegues conmigo Severus, no te conviene.- sentenció en tono peligroso mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su mascota.

—No juego mi señor, ¿se refiere a que Lucius le informó que en mi casa hay una joven? –indagó sintiéndose tremendamente estúpido con tanta sumisión.

—Lucius me informó de eso, es cierto, de hecho me parece que está encaprichado con la idea de hacer a la chiquilla mi seguidora. Lo cual no me pareció mala idea pero me encuentro en un dilema. ¿Es verdad que el viejo Dumbledore te pidió expresamente que cuidaras de ella?

—Lo es mi señor, en cuanto supo del asesinato de sus padres me llamó para que fuera por ella y la hospedara en mi casa.

— ¿Por qué tu Severuss?

—Ni yo mismo lo sé, mi Lord, le cuestioné al viejo que porque no llevarla al cuartel de la Orden o Hogwarts pero me alegó que lo que ella necesita en estos momentos es un lugar donde no tenga recuerdos ni un ambiente familiar, dijo que no había lugar más alejado a ello que mi casa.

—Y tiene razón ¿no? Allí solo vives tú. –inquirió el Señor Tenebroso dirigiendo sus viperinos y rojos ojos a los negros de su mortífago.

—Solo yo y mi elfina, es cierto señor. De momento también la muchacha, ¿Qué quiere que haga con ella? ¿La traigo hasta aquí, mi Lord?

—No, en este momento no tengo ganas de lidiar con nimiedades, solo contéstame una cosa, Severus, la chiquilla ¿te gusta? – cuestionó usando Legeremancia, encontrando en la mente de su servidor una imagen de la joven, encontrándola realmente atractiva.

—Es joven mi Lord…-alegó el pocionista pero sabía que alegara lo que alegara Voldemort ya tenía algo en mente.

—Tiene dieciocho años si eso lo sé, pero pregunte si te gustaba, no si era joven.- corrigió en un tono alarmante para Snape.

—Me hace hervir la sangre, mi señor, esa es la única verdad.- dijo sabiendo que con una respuesta así obtendría la reacción que buscaba de él

—Bien, bien… eso es lo que creí. Severus esa joven es realmente hermosa, de hecho si no fuera porque hace años que yo ya no disfruto del placer carnal créeme que ya te habría pedido que la trajeras ante mí para yo mismo encargarme de ella.- pausó mientras regresaba su mirada al fuego de la chimenea. — Pero en todo caso si tanto te gusta: es toda tuya, solo cuida que el viejo no meta sus narices en el asunto. –dijo antes de guardar silencio varios minutos, de pronto soltó una carcajada estridente, terrorífica que asustaría a cualquiera, a Snape más que asustarle le confundió un poco. —Como ya dije esa chiquilla es tuya pero me parece un magnífico plan si la utilizamos en contra del viejo y de la Orden. Primero enséñale quien manda, cuando te tenga el suficiente respeto, sedúcela, hazla que rinda su voluntad ante ti. Es tu problema si te enamoras de ella o no, finalmente es pura así que será una unión aceptada por mí, pero lo que a mí me interesa es la cara del viejo cuando se entere de toda la verdad, de que no solo le has engañado fingiéndote bueno si no que también has seducido a una de sus alumnas. ¿Comprendes Severus?

—Comprendo mi Lord.- aseguró fingiendo que también a él le causaba un gran placer la idea de fastidiar al director.

—Me alegra que seas tan inteligente, –Fundamentó, antes de agregar. — Qué tristeza que no hayas sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para venir a contarme lo sucedido más a prisa.- comentó antes de lanzar un Crucio a su sirviente y sostenerlo por varios minutos. Al terminarlo con una mirada de suficiencia en el viperino rostro, agregó. — Vete, Severus. Y no vuelvas a tardar tanto en informarme las cosas.

Poniéndose en pie con algo de trabajo, hizo una reverencia antes de caminar por donde había llegado y desaparecer hasta la estancia de su casa, una vez allí fue a su despacho y tomó una poción para el dolor y caminó directo hasta su habitación, una vez dentro cerró con varios hechizos la puerta, al igual que había protegido con anterioridad la casa antes de ir al encuentro con el Lord, se desvistió quedando en ropa interior y sumergió en la cama para meditar lo recién ocurrido hasta que el sueño lo venciera, si es que lo hacía.

-o—o—o—o-


	5. Rutinas

**Nuevas rutinas… **

Alrededor de las cinco y media de la mañana abrió los ojos y agudizo aún más sus sentidos de espía, se sentó en la cama y se removió intentando detectar aquellos malestares cotidianos, ello le recordó la reunión con el Señor Oscuro la noche anterior, los hechizos de este y las constantes jornadas en vela, provocaban que por la mañana el cuerpo le doliera un poco, todo dependía de cuánto tiempo llevara sin dormir, o mejor dicho durmiendo sin descansar. Gruñendo tomo un cambio de ropa limpio y salió de su habitación camino al baño, en el momento en que iba a tomar el picaporte para girarlo, este giró sin advertencia y la puerta se abrió frente a él, de ella salía la joven mujer que parecía recién haberse aseado. Alessa al verlo se inquieto pensando que ella misma había interrumpido el sueño de su anfitrión, sin saber que más hacer solo atinó a dar un cabeceo firme y esperar que el hombre se hiciera a un lado para permitirle el paso.

— ¿Normalmente acostumbras levantarte temprano?-cuestionó sospechoso, era verdad que no estaba acostumbrado a vivir con alguien más pero le ponía los nervios de punta el no haber escuchado si quiera cuando ella había entrado al servicio.

—Algo así antes de que Adrien naciera no pero obviamente al nacer él me acostumbre a dormir irregularmente. Hoy me levanté temprano porque tuve una pesadilla y no pude volver a conciliar el sueño.- respondió algo desconcentrada, la verdad era que el ver a su ex profesor sin tantas capas de ropa encima le parecía lo más extraño del mundo. Nunca imagino que los negros ropajes esconderían un tópico así de interesante.

Al notar la mirada de la joven el pocionista hizo un ruido con la garganta para llamar su atención, cosa que consiguió de inmediato, inquieto decidió descifrar lo que había en la cabeza de su huésped al ver su cuerpo más quedo desconcertado al no encontrar signo de repudio por las cicatrices, al contrario curiosidad, empatía y algo que no supo interpretar que se asemejaba a fascinación es lo que pudo denotar en los ojos de la _mocosa, _eso le incomodo aún más_. _Sabía lidiar con rechazo, no con fascinación. — ¿vas a permanecer dentro mientras me aseo? ¿O me darás un poco de privacidad?

—Puedo tallarle la espalda si así lo desea.- respondió con simpleza dando un paso atrás para permitirle el paso.

— ¿tallar mi espalda? ¿Acaso eres tonta? Somos magos, existen hechizos para esa clase de nimiedades.- replicó exasperado cruzando los brazos en un intento de cubrir un poco su desnudo tórax.

—Lo sé y comprendo su reacción aunque a mí no me parece una nimiedad. Es solo que en momentos prefiero regresar a lo 'primitivo' para no olvidar como sería vivir sin magia. –contestó con extrema calma e inspirando dio media vuelta para salir del lugar, justo cuando fue detenida por el hombre quien con el ceño fruncido y gesto receloso la estudio en silencio.

— ¿Por qué te interesa saber cómo sería vivir sin magia? Olvida eso, ¿Por qué haces comentarios sin sentido?- inquirió sin soltar su agarre mientras esperaba concentrado por las palabras que la joven pudiera pronunciar.

—Me interesa saber cómo sería la vida sin magia porque estoy consciente que en el mejor de los casos tendría que dejar el mundo mágico y esconderme entre muggles y en realidad a mí no me parecen comentarios sin sentido. –respondió en un susurro lento e hipnotizante.

Sin mencionar palabra alguna, ni moverse un solo ápice de donde se encontraba el agua de la regadera comenzó a correr hasta quedar a una temperatura agradable, con la mano que tenía desocupada, invocó jabón y esponja. Manteniendo el agarre llevó a la joven hasta la orilla de la ducha, donde soltándola le entregó los instrumentos invocados, mensaje que esta supo interpretar. Dándose media vuelta espero, no comprendía porque hacía una cosa así, no comprendía el motivo por el cual le permitía a esa mujer invadir de tal forma su privacidad pero se lo estaba permitiendo y aunque le pesase quedaría como un imbécil si se contradecía una vez que había cedido. Cuando sintió el contacto del jabón con su piel aparentó total indiferencia, aunque en el fondo le causaba intriga, su toque era delicado y preciso. Mientras tallaba el área de los omoplatos rozó su cuello lo cual provocó una reacción violenta del hombre quien encerró la muñeca de la joven. Al recuperar la noción de tiempo y espacio soltó su agarre y murmuró un — 'continúa'— entre dientes.

Una vez que había terminado entregó jabón y esponja, cuando ya no estaban en sus manos, acercó las mismas al chorro de agua para enjuagarlas, mientras lo hacía podía sentir la mirada del hombre sobre su cuerpo, nunca había sido una joven pudorosa, ahora no comenzaría a serlo, así que se mantuvo inmutable. Pasados unos segundos recordó el día anterior, más específicamente el momento en que regreso a su habitación después de haberse duchado, y sonrió para sí mientras abría un poco la bata que portaba y dejando ver un corto camisón color crema.

Contrariado replicó. — No comprendo, porque señalas con tanta seguridad que te haré mía. ¿Qué, si yo no quiero meterte en mi cama?

—Puede hacer lo que le parezca más cómodo, señor. Simplemente que creo que sería más fácil demostrar que está satisfecho conmigo si realmente lo está pero si no le agrada la idea obviamente no me acercaré a su habitación. Después de todo ¿Quién querría a una mujer como yo? –cuestionó con extrema seriedad sin esperar respuesta, cerrando su bata mojada, caminando hasta la puerta y saliendo por ella. Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, recargó su peso contra ella y respiró profundamente. En verdad odiaba el sentirse poca cosa, cuando la angustia la invadía prefería evadirse pero sabía que no podía cegarse; la realidad saltaba frente a sus ojos, su seguridad dependía de un hilo, tenía un ser indefenso que necesitaba de ella, no tenía dinero y la única persona con la que podía interactuar era el hombre que le daba hospedaje al cual parecía importarle poco menos que la decoración inexistente de la sala. ¿Acaso no servía para nada en la vida? — '…_otra vez no.'_ — pensó al terminar de sentir lástima por ella misma, tenía mucho tiempo sin sufrir depresión, solo la había experimentado una vez dos años atrás cuando se había enterado de ciertas cosas pero con eso le era suficiente para saber cómo comenzaba, ahora más que antes necesitaba estar emocionalmente sana para poder fingir o hacer lo que tuviera que hacer…. Inspirando profundamente se dirigió a su habitación donde encontró a Adrien pateando al aire, jugando con sus reflejos y chupándose un dedo de su manita.

—Bonjour mon petit prince, comme vas tu?

Preguntó al acercarse al él y mirar atentamente cada movimiento que hacía, murmurando un conjuro secó su bata y camisón, con una sonrisa en los labios lo tomó en brazos y lo acomodó para alimentarlo. Adrien feliz comió del seno de su _madre_, a la par que jugaba con sus pies y manitas. Al terminar lo cambió y jugó con el mucho rato hasta que se noto cansado, le contó un cuento aunque no estuviera segura de que lo comprendiera del todo, tenía certeza que por lo menos lo entretenía. En cierto punto de este el pequeño quedo dormido así que lo recostó de nuevo en la cama arropándolo con cuidado de no despertarlo. Después decidió vestirse, camino hasta el ropero y sacó una falda color café y una blusa color beige, calzó los zapatos que portaba desde la misma noche del asesinato y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, con su varita los modifico más hizo una nota mental para ingeniárselas para comprar otros. De repente el sonido de la elfina apareciéndose en la habitación le propino un pequeño susto más logró contener el grito que había rozado su garganta.

—Vodka ha traído el desayuno a la amita Alessa, espero que no se haya retrasado o sea muy temprano para usted. Normalmente el amo desayuna a esta hora y como el amo ordenó traerle los alimentos a la habitación de la amita, Vodka obedece solamente. –dijo deprisa la criatura con la charola en las manos acercándose a colocarla en el buró. — ¿Se le ofrece algo más a la mujer de amo Snape?

Omitiendo la forma en que la criatura la había nombrado, agradeció. —Gracias por traer el desayuno Vodka, no necesito nada más.- Dijo a la elfina quien escuchó y desapareció

Volviendo la vista a la charola que la elfina le había llevado, se dispuso a desayunar. Al terminar acomodó todo sobre el buró. Sin saber que hacer intentó negarse el recordar a sus padres debido a que un sentimiento de vacio invadía su cuerpo, también se negó a pensar en el futuro porque este era más que incierto, solo quedaba idear las posibles situaciones que tendría que pasar, estaba claro que sería en apariencia la posesión de su ex profesor y esto no le preocupaba no tanto como la idea de en verdad tener que salir a las calles a vender su cuerpo por dinero. Lo que le provocaba sentirse humillada era el evocar las palabras de su antiguo jefe de casa '¿Qué si yo no quiero meterla en mi cama?' — _"Eres tan poca cosa que ni siquiera quiere hacerte suya, Alessa"_ —dijo así misma tomando en cuenta que aquello de 'deseos primitivos' había sido algo inventado para salir de ese momento en que les espiaban. —Si no consigo dejar todo atrás, perderé la cordura y yo necesito ser fuerte…. –resolvió mirando a la cama mirando al pequeño que dormía plácidamente, ajeno a los problemas que lo rodeaban, — Pero antes de seguir adelante, tengo que dejarlos ir y no puedo, si los dejo ir a ustedes… -pausó intentando deshacer el nudo en la garganta que se le había formado al recordar a sus padres. —…la soledad me invadiría por completo. –Declaró con pesadumbre. — Siempre creí que podría arreglármelas si alguno de ustedes moría, más nunca imagine que eso llegaría tan pronto, fui una tonta. Ustedes, sobre todo tu papá, ibas a cuidar y proteger a tu hijo, si papá _tu hijo_. Desde el inicio sospeche que habían concebido a Adrien por mi y quizás no fue así y fue como madre lo dijo pero repito: yo no merecía tal sacrificio ni él merece sufrir. Porque la realidad es que estando muertos ustedes no tengo quien me guie, no hay nadie que me enseñe como debo criarlo. Si logramos sobrevivir, no sabré como educarlo, ni siquiera sé cómo alimentarlo ahora que ya lo nutre mi seno, intuyo que ya necesita nuevas cosas en su dieta pero no sé qué. No debería estar diciendo todo esto pero ahora que Adrien y yo estamos solos aceptó que hace dos años era una niña encaprichada con la idea de ser madre porque se me había negado esa posibilidad, - confesó con extrema culpa ahogándola. — en estos momentos soy una joven asustada que no sabe qué hacer. Les aseguro que no arrepiento de tener conmigo a mí... Adrien, pero tengo miedo, estoy aterrada de la idea de morir y dejarlo solo. En ese caso no valdría de nada el sacrificio de ambos. –confesó secando con las mangas de su blusa el camino de sus gruesas lágrimas, tomando dos bocanadas de aire para tranquilizarse, después de largos segundos finalmente agregó. — Haré lo que esté en mi para darle la vida que se merece, no sé cómo, pero es mi responsabilidad una que no pidió venir al mundo y por mi capricho ahora vive en la incertidumbre que nos rodea. Todo por el resentimiento de unos cuantos y mi estupidez.

-o-o-o-o-

Aún confuso con la intrigante actitud de su huésped, terminó de ducharse, salió del baño, se vistió, tomó su desayuno y se dirigió a su laboratorio para hacer algunas pociones, su reserva utilizada cada vez que regresaba de algún llamado del Lord ya estaba por agotarse y prefería estar preparado para todo. Al medio día concluyó con las pociones, durante el tiempo estimado para que estas reposaran escuchó como su chimenea hacía un sonido propio a cuando alguien quiere comunicarse con él. Colocando un hechizo éxtasis sobre su recién realizado trabajo salió directo a la estancia, donde al acercarse a la chimenea contestó la llamada del director, quien lo buscaba para cuestionarle sobre su llamado y si sus 'compañeros' ya la habían ido a buscar. Snape relató rápidamente los sucesos, claro que omitió ciertos detalles _innecesarios_, una vez que Albus Dumbledore pareció satisfecho con el reporte obtenido, se despidió de su informante y concluyó la llamada. Rodando los ojos esperó hasta cerciorarse de que la chimenea se inactivara por completó, una vez seguro de ello fue a la cocina, bebió dos vasos de agua. Llamó Vodka y esta de inmediato apareció.

—Amo Snape ¿en qué le puede servir Vodka?

—la señori… ¿mi mujer, desayunó apropiadamente?-inquirió eliminando cualquier rastro de incomodidad de su expresión.

—Así es señor, la mujer del amo desayunó todo lo que Vodka le llevó. Vodka no sabe si debe decirle esto amo Snape, pero la mujer del amo estuvo llorando un rato después de que tomó sus alimentos, hasta que se quedó dormida sentada en el suelo y recargada en la cama, Vodka no la movió porque no quería despertarla pero pensó que quizás sería apropiado comentárselo a su amo. ¿La recuesto en la cama junto con el bodoque aunque este ya está despierto?

—No, déjala. Yo me encargó. Solo cuida al niño mientras ella duerme, no importa si descuidas algunas tareas de la casa por ello. Llévalo a mi habitación y cuida de él hasta que yo te ordene lo contrario. Ve. –demandó, a lo cual la elfina desapareció. Al marchar Vodka, el mismo se encaminó a la habitación de su huésped, abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí, encontrándola justo como su elfina había descrito. Sacando su varita de entre sus ropajes apuntó directo a la joven más antes de lanzar un hechizo, se detuvo a observarla; notó que la posición en que estaba sentada brindaba una nada discreta vista de sus piernas, aún a pesar que el largo de la falda era decente. Sin deseos de que se fuera a levantar más la falda, si la levitaba, se inclinó a su lado, rodeó sutilmente el femenino cuerpo con sus brazos y poniéndose en pie con facilidad la colocó en la cama. Al intentar alejarse de ella realizó que su brazo estaba prendido al cuello de su levita con fuerza, cuando tomó el brazo para deshacer del agarre, oyó como susurraba palabras que creyó no haber comprendido pero en el momento en que fueron repetidas, las escuchó con claridad.

—No me abandone…. no usted.

Pudo observar como lágrimas salían por sus mejillas, para comprobar que esta seguía durmiendo, pasó una mano por encima del bello rostro, encontrando una respiración acompasada. Convencido de que estaba dormida, con un poco de rudeza deshizo el agarre y salió de la habitación sin deseos de permanecer un segundo más allí. Aquellas palabras parecían no tener sentido, ¿estaban dirigidas a él? Nunca nadie le había considerado jamás un apoyo, mucho menos alguien que tuviera dos días en su casa y que fuera su ex alumna, eso no era normal. Incrédulo bufó y regresó a su laboratorio, donde entro cerrando con fuerza la puerta tras suyo, dirigiendo su mirada a las pociones que había dejado se dispuso a guardar cada una en frascos de cristal indicados para cada cual. Una vez terminado decidió tomar un libro y ponerse a analizarlo, se sentó en su despacho y leyó varios minutos sin analizar el contenido como deseaba hacerlo, su mente estaba distraída no quería aceptarlo pero tenerla en su casa implicaba que su cotidianidad se veía totalmente destruida, su estilo de vida cambiaría, ya no solo tenía que espiar, enseñar, mantener su papel como Mortífago y vigilar al hijo de Lily, ahora también era 'dueño' de una joven sangre pura —_Que contrariedad._— Ella estaba en la calle y querían convertirla, era cierto, quizás en algo tenía razón la joven y era en que tenía demasiado peso sobre sus hombros, demasiada presión y de alguna manera tenía que liberarse. Llamando a Vodka le pidió una botella de whisky, quien un poco de reticencia, se la trajo. Antes de que la elfina se retirara le ordenó que cuidara del niño y de 'su mujer' mientras estaba fuera, tomando tres copas de la botella como si fueran simple agua, desapareció dejando a Vodka un tanto preocupada.

Inspirando, la criatura desapareció la botella de whisky para que su amo no tomara más cuando regresará, o eso esperaba. Lanzando un hechizo de limpieza al despacho desapareció hasta la habitación de su amo donde había dejado al bodoque que ya lloraba molesto por estar en un lugar desconocido y sobretodo solo. Preocupada porque el amo o la 'mujer' del amo se fueran a molestar con ella, lo tomó entre sus brazos e intentó tranquilizarlo, le cambio el pañal y pareció ser eso lo que más le inquietaba porque los lloriqueos cesaron paulatinamente hasta que este comenzó a jugar con el uniforme de la elfina.

Parecía aburrido y Vodka no bien qué hacer con él, los bodoques elfos tan pequeños solo se la pasan pegados a su madre, más grandes suelen jugar entre ellos o se entretienen aprendiendo las tareas de sus padres. Estaba convencida de que el pequeño mago necesitaba estar con su madre pero estaba la orden de su amo que se contradecía con esta idea, así que prefirió seguir los mandatos de este. Medianamente confundida ideó algunas formas de entretenerlo, dentro de lo pequeño que era, era sumamente curioso y con pequeñas muestras de magia parecía estar feliz. A la hora de la comida se las ideó para mantenerlo a poca distancia pero invisible al ojo de cualquier otro hechicero que no fuera su amo. Cuando tenía la comida lista, se apareció en la misma habitación que en la mañana con una charola de comida, encontrando a la mujer del amo en un estado profundo de sueño. Dudosa se acercó a ella y tocó su brazo para despertarla, en el primer movimiento no dio señal de reaccionar así que Vodka agito con más fuerza.

Hasta ese momento Alessa prácticamente saltó de la cama más, al ver a la elfina y al pequeño con ella se tranquilizó, normalizando su respiración, alcanzó a hilar sus ideas y a realizar si se había quedado dormida lo había hecho en el suelo, no en la cama. Con curiosidad tomó al niño entre brazos y casualmente comentó. — Gracias por levantarme del suelo, Vodka.

—No amita, Vodka no hizo tal cosa, el amo Snape fue quien la levantó del suelo y la acomodó en la cama.-aseguró, agitando de un lado a otro su cabeza.

—Oh…pues tendré que agradecerle. ¿Está él en casa?

—No. El amo Snape salió desde hace una hora y no ha regresado.- replicó la elfina visiblemente triste.- pero Vodka cumplió con las órdenes de él y le trajo la comida. – dijo señalando la charola llena que se encontraba en el buró.

Teniendo certeza de que la elfina no diría nada más allá de lo que su amo le hubiera ordenado y permitido, decidió no seguir cuestionando, agradeció la comida y despidió a Vodka. En un lapso de tiempo de aproximadamente una hora alimento a Adrien, quien curioso y extrañado comió de la papilla que la elfina le había preparado, ella misma comió y desapareció la charola mandándola directo a la cocina. Aún con certeza de que el pequeño no comprendería todo lo que le hablaría comenzó un monologo dirigido a él, donde le contaba simplezas de su niñez básicamente, entre ellas narró un par de cuentos con gestos de sus manos, los cuales eran terriblemente atractivos para el pequeño. Las horas pasaron rápido después del momento de la comida, entre ellas aprovechó el tiempo para bañar al pequeño quien divertido jugó con el agua, al terminar su baño estaba de lo más relajado y parecía que pronto caería rendido a los brazos de Morfeo. En realidad Alessa no hubiera realizado el paso del tiempo si no hubiese sido porque Vodka apareció en la habitación, pidiéndole que le entregara al bodoque.

Con una sensación extraña en el pecho se lo entregó porque sabía que era lo más sabio, inquieta esperó en la alcoba hasta que escuchó los pasos de alguien subir por la escalera, pensando en que era su ex profesor aguardó, más la posibilidad de que fuera otra persona le alarmó, al escuchar como el picaporte giraba su ritmo cardiaco aceleró. No tenía idea de que hacer en realidad así que solo atinó a tener a la mano su varita, mientras la puerta se abría lentamente tragó saliva, exhaló tranquila una vez que vio que se trataba del pocionista, dejando caer casi de golpe su peso en la cama, tomó asiento y aguardo hasta que el recién llegado hablara.

—Estás más pálida que una vela, ¿Quién pensaste que podría ser? – Cuestionó el hombre, sin esperar respuesta agregó. — No dejo la casa sin protección, menos con ustedes adentro.- dijo con tal lentitud que parecía entonar una canción de cuna, lo cual causó curiosidad en Alessa.

— ¿Dónde…?

— Shhhh…. –pronunció de inmediato callando a la joven, en solo dos pasos estaba frente a ella y la observaba como quien observa reflexivo un cuadro de Da Vinci. — Estuve deshaciéndome de un poco de la presión que tengo. Creo que es suficiente con que sepas eso.

No era tonta y sabía a la perfección que significaban aquellas palabras, había salido a desahogarse con una mujer, su parte racional de dictaba que a ella no le debía importar en lo más mínimo si se acostaba con una o con diez, pero aquella horrible parte en ella llamada orgullo le decía a gritos que había salido a buscar lo que ella ni siquiera era capaz de darle porque no le parecía ni mínimamente atractiva. Intentando actuar lo más indiferente, buscó en su mente algún comentario inteligente más como resultado de esto salió algo que empeoró el momento. — Espero que lo haya disfrutado. – al escuchar sus propias palabras deseó con todas sus fuerzas bofetearse a sí misma pero prefirió callar y rehuir a la mirada del hombre.

—No estés tan segura...

Incomoda por la respuesta de este, se removió de su lugar e intentó levantase más una fuerte mano colocada en su hombro se lo impidió. Comenzando a ponerse nerviosa, buscó los ojos de su ex profesor encontrándolos un poco cambiados, preocupada trató de quitar la masculina mano pero resultó lo contrario, este ejerció mayor. Confundida fundamentó. — Esta ebrio. ¿No es así?

— ¿Qué si lo estoy Russenberg? Ello no cambiaría el hecho de que quiero comprobar si es cierto eso de que no te importa en absoluto meterte en mi cama y convertirte en mi mujer.-contestó levantando el mentón se la joven para mirar a través de sus ojos aquello que quisiera ocultarle.

Sin evitar el contacto visual, se levantó lentamente quedando frente al hombre, tomó aire y aunque sabía que quizás él le alejaría de inmediato, rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos y eliminó el poco espacio que había entre ambos, invadiendo los delgados labios de él con los suyos. Comenzó con un ligero roce para familiarizarse, pese a que recordaba bien el beso del día anterior, no quería ser rechazada bruscamente, al notar que el contacto era aceptado lo profundizó pegando su cuerpo al varonil del pocionista, segundos después sintió su cintura ser rodeada con posesividad. Entrada en el momento empezó a deshacer lo botones de la levita, al concluirlos continuó con los de la camisa, al llegar al borde de esta tocó el cinturón aflojándolo cuando iba a deshacer el botón del pantalón una de las mano del hombre la detuvieron posándose sobre las suyas, separándose buscó en los negros ojos una respuesta.

Respiró un par de veces antes de contestar la silenciosa duda. — Me parece que me ha quedado claro que estás dispuesta a _todo_. –dijo soltando el delicado cuerpo de la joven y componiendo su cinturón.

A pesar de que internamente se gritaba que no debía sentirse herida, el calor del momento le ofuscaba el pensamiento y le provocaba sentirse mal pero el sentimiento de rechazo se veía opacado con el enfado que le sobrevenía al sentirse burlada. En un intento de disimular y sin importarle mucho lo que hiciera el hombre, rodeó la cama y sacó debajo de la almohada su camisón, sin esperar se deshizo de su vestido y sostén poniéndose el camisón. Tomó asiento en la cama y llamó a la elfina, quien apareció de inmediato con el bebé en brazos para entregárselo, haciendo una reverencia a su amo presente, pidió algo de cenar para ella y para el bebé con lo que la criatura obedeció desapareciendo. Reuniendo la poca dignidad que le quedaba, habló. —Ya ha comprobado que si estoy dispuesta a todo. Ahora por favor déjeme sola con mi 'mocoso'. –pidió sin dirigirse cara a cara con él centrando su vista en el ropero de la pared, sintiendo como Adrien se movía, poquísimos segundos después pudo oír como la puerta de la habitación se abrió y cerró.

—Sé que tengo que soportar esto y más…. –susurró al niño quien la miraba con atención. Casi de inmediato regresó la elfina con la cena, Alessa le agradeció y esta se marchó. Con una rutina que ya tenía establecida desde el nacimiento de Adrien, lo alimentó, le contó un cuento hasta que durmió. Lo acomodó en la cama y llamó a Vodka.

— ¿Qué puede hacer Vodka por la mujer del amo?

— ¿Podrías conseguirme algunos pergaminos, pluma y tinta? Necesito encontrar que hacer.

— ¿Eso haría que Vodka desobedeciera a su amo?

—Lo dudo Vodka, al contrario, le evitarías algunas molestias de mi parte. ¿Me traerás lo que te pedí?- cuestionó esperanzada a que la criatura no se pusiera necia.

—Mi si lo traerá pero debe no quiere hacer enojar al amo Snape.

—Te aseguró que él no se enfadara pero si lo hace, yo asumiré toda la responsabilidad.- Dijo y pareció ser respuesta suficiente porque Vodka desapareció y regreso diez minutos después con varias cosas, algunas que incluso no le había pedido. Feliz, Alessa le agradeció y despidió. Estuvo hasta entrada la noche dibujando, al primer dibujo era de Adrien muy detallado se veía hermoso, en el lograba captar toda la inocencia del pequeño dormido a su lado, desde su pequeña y definida nariz, sus pestañas, cejas y hasta sus mejillas. En el segundo no había nada más que un par de ojos, que la observaban con fijación, un par de túneles en los cuales podía perderse años enteros, eran de él, del hombre que la tenía en su casa y ya dos veces le había protegido. No tenía certeza de nada pero lo que si sabía era que adoraba la manera en que sus ojos la miraban, así fuese tan solo una mirada de incomprensión.

Sin saber en la hora exacta cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo perdiendo noción de ella, solo despertó cuando escuchó el llanto del niño. Sin hacerlo esperar demasiado tiempo, atendió a su llamado, lo alimentó por varios minutos. Cuando terminó le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y se dirigía a cambiarle el pañal cuando la elfina apareció sin aviso. Supo que significaba pero le sorprendía que a esa hora tan temprana del día ya hubieran venido a vigilarles. Intentando no perder el tiempo, arropó al pequeño y se lo entregó a Vodka, quien desapareció con el de inmediato. Con nerviosismo se cubrió con la sabana, en el momento en que el hombre había abierto la puerta. – Profesor, ¿Qué hace aquí?

-o-o-o-o-

N/A:

10-dic-2011

N/A.


	6. Fingiendo

_Capitulo 5 _

**Aparentar puede ser un juego complejo**

_Sin saber en la hora exacta cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo perdiendo noción de ella, solo despertó cuando escuchó el llanto del niño. Sin hacerlo esperar demasiado tiempo, atendió a su llamado, lo alimentó por varios minutos. Cuando terminó le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y se dirigía a cambiarle el pañal cuando la elfina apareció sin aviso. Supo que significaba pero le sorprendía que a esa hora tan temprana del día ya hubieran venido a vigilarles. Intentando no perder el tiempo, arropó al pequeño y se lo entregó a Vodka, quien desapareció con el de inmediato. Con nerviosismo se cubrió con la sabana, en el momento en que el hombre había abierto la puerta. – Profesor, ¿Qué hace aquí? _

—Es mi casa y puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana. –replicó con desdén.

—Por supuesto, a lo que me refería es que está haciendo en mi habitación… ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? –cuestionó sin necesitar oír realmente una respuesta, era obvia y estaba segura de ello, de otra manera la elfina no se hubiera llevado tan deprisa al niño… Los vigilaban y eso además de preocuparle, le dolía, porque apenas la noche anterior la había rechazado. Ahora que su ex profesor estaba allí, estaba segura que los 'visitantes' no se conformarían con simples besos como pruebas. Con la respiración terriblemente agitada, escuchó lo que el pocionista le respondía.

—A eso vengo, a averiguar si por lo menos sirves para algo. –aseveró con tanta frialdad que provocó un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de la joven. Dicho esto avanzó hasta llegar a los pies de la cama, una vez allí jalo de la sábana que cubría a la joven, esta intentó levantarse de la cama y huir pero ni siquiera logró alejarse un par de metros cuando ya estaba de vuelta en la cama con el hombre encima de ella.

Sabía que debía fingir miedo y viendo la realidad no le sería tan complejo porque el pocionista de verdad imprimía miedo en su persona mortífaga. Concentrándose, intentó zafarse pero era imposible la fuerza de él cuadriplicaba la suya, manipulando su respiración para acelerarla, habló. — Profesor, no quiere hacer algo de lo que después pueda arrepentirse…–suplicó sin recibir respuesta, al contrario solo sintió el aliento del hombre cuando este atacaba su cuello. Quiso creer que la adrenalina que corría por sus venas era la causante de que su cuerpo comenzara a reaccionar al feroz tacto del hombre, de otra manera, se pensaría masoquista porque aún con lo nada sutil de las caricias del hombre, una descarga eléctrica se disparó por su espalda, parecía haberse incendiado un camino de llamas por toda su piel… Antes había tenido relaciones pero esto se sentía diferente, no se parecía en nada al joven de veinte años con quien un par de años atrás había estado, no Snape era un hombre y se notaba que sabía lo que hacía. Sus caricias se sentían bien, como si fueran correctas. Eso o quizás los nervios la hacían ver y sentir cosas que no.

Sin permitir que quienes les vigilaban notaran algo, aflojó el agarre que tenía sobre ambas manos de Alessa como si intentara tranquilizarla. Tenía claro que era necesario mantener la cabeza fría porque lo que estaban haciendo era actuar para salvar el pellejo, pero no podía evitar disfrutar algo como ello desde cierto ángulo, estaba prohibido. Por otro lado la joven mujer que estaba debajo de él no estaba poniendo resistencia, quizás estaba accediendo para hacer las cosas más sencillas para ambos pero igual lo incitante era que no se estaba oponiendo en absoluto. Pegando sus labios al oído de está, preguntó — ¿Estás bien? -en un apenas audible susurro, sin pasar por alto el hecho de que los seguían observando. Ella se estaba comportando bien bajo la presión, pero tendría que soportar más, sus ojos se encontraron con la joven por un momento, ambos tratando de leer al otro. Los azules reflejaban un poco de incertidumbre pero con un leve cabeceo le instó a continuar para él la señal fue suficiente. Reanudó las fieras caricias mientras se preguntaba a sí mismo hasta donde tendría que llegar aunque bien sospechaba que tendría que dar el espectáculo _completo_, en ese momento maldecía más que siempre el que sus 'compañeros' no conocieran el significado de la palabra privacidad. Una idea vino a su mente y supo que sería lo mejor realizarla antes de que algo más ocurriera. Sin previo aviso, mordió con bastante fuerza el delicado cuello de Alessa, estaba seguro que dejaría marca pero tampoco le importaba mucho, era un acto necesario, si no la marcaba como su propiedad fácilmente podrían meterse con ella. La escuchó sollozar con fuerza y supo que era resultado de su agresión pero le restó importancia ya que debía seguir sin perder la concentración. Así fue que la tomó por la cintura para colocarse entre sus piernas.

Alessa no pudo evitar que un leve gemido escapara de sus labios cuando sintió todo el calor del cuerpo del pocionista sobre el suyo. Sabía que debía fingir rechazo pero sería tan sencillo como lo había pensado, armándose de cordura, gritó intentando sonar lo más convincente que pudo. — ¡No, por favor deténgase!

—No digas estupideces, una vez que seas mi ya no tendrás pretexto alguno para oponerte a estar en mi cama.- Respondió sin detenerse ni un segundo de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pronto profundizó el movimiento exploratorio de sus manos, estas vagaron desde la cintura hasta los hombros llevándose el camisón en el camino.

De inmediato sintió aire en su piel e intentó con cubrirse sus brazos pero él espía se lo impidió, al tiempo que el mismo de despojó de su levita dejando abierta la camisa blanca que portaba. La joven instintivamente fijo sus ojos en el firme aunque pálido torso, pudo ver muchas cicatrices y algunas heridas que parecían recientes. Snape devolvió la mirada, encontrando senos y caderas proporcionados, no era una mujer de grandes curvas pero tampoco pasaban por insignificantes. Estaba tal y como la recodaba de aquel incidente cuando la vio al salir de la ducha. Mintiéndose la imaginó como cualquier otra mujer pero siendo realista era algo que no comúnmente se encontraba y menos en la calle. Sacudiendo esos pensamientos profundos que no le llevarían a nada y en ese momento no le servían de mucho, buscó y deshizo su cremallera…

Alessa notó la expresión en el rostro del espía, este reflejaba deseo pero también culpa y tuvo que morder su labio cuando Snape plantó un besó en medio de sus senos, como si estuviera disculpándose, esto obviamente le causó sentir gran confusión. No comprendía porqué si estaba claro que lo que hacían era para aparentar y ambos previamente habían acordado hacer todo lo posible, ahora él se sintiera culpable por tocarla. Muy en el fondo ella pensaba que siendo mortífago acostarse con alguien, cualquier que fuera el motivo, no le causaba importancia pero lo visto con él, se equivocaba. Quizás y solo, quizás se sentía culpable por la manera en que le había excitado aquel teatro, porque lo único que tenía claro en ese preciso instante era aquella erección presionada entre sus piernas y al hombre dueño de ella. Suspirando intentó alejar esos pensamientos y concentrarse porque para bien o mal ahí estaban ambos jugándose el todo por el todo.

Pudo sentir como los cabellos de su nuca se erizaban, recordatorio de que los observaban con atención, probablemente usando algún tipo de hechizo de vigilancia. Tratando de ignorarlo movió las sabanas sobre ellos intentando dar cierto sentido de privacidad al momento, finalmente se deshizo de la última pieza de ropa que le impedía el paso y notó con claridad como ella se estremeció involuntariamente cuando la dejo totalmente expuesta. Sabía lo raro de la situación y como sonaría lo siguiente, pero aún no confiaba en ella y sentía la necesidad de guiarla para que todo saliera correcto. Sin mover los labios apenas pronunció en el oído de la joven. — Grita.

Manteniendo los brazos a sus costados apretando las sabanas a señal de impotencia, asintió levemente, con este gesto él se introdujo en ella con bastante fuerza buscando darle un efecto creíble, a la par ella soltó un grito notable, sorprendiéndose a sí misma y a él quien hizo una pausa antes de agregar en voz clara. — Ahora me perteneces, eres mía y no tienes pretexto negarte a para estar conmigo. ¿Quedó claro?

Escuchar ese derroche de posesividad sintió algo en ella formarse de la nada, se sintió inútil al intentar diferenciar entre lo que era actuación y lo que no pero lo único que tuvo claro fue lo complejo que era el hombre. Tomando y tratando con todas sus fuerzas de que ningún sonido contrario a temor saliera de sus labios, sollozó. — ¡Si! — gritó, antes de respirar agitadamente y agregar. — Por favor… no me lastime más.

En tono amenazador, continuó condicionante. — Si te comportas, no tendré que hacerlo.

—Me comportaré, lo juro. - replicó suplicante. — Duele… -continuó intentando mantener el teatro.

Era demasiado contradictorio y sorprendente ver la facilidad con la que la 'chiquilla' estaba fingiendo, por una parte la escuchaba sollozar y de vez en cuando patalear pero por otro lado no había tenido ninguna dificultad para entrar en ella. Sin abandonar su persona mortifaga, replicó. — Veremos si lo cumples por lo pronto ¡cállate! No lloriquees, esto es un dolor insignificante comparado con el que puedo causarte. — amenazó, acto seguido la joven desvió su mirada hacia un costado y guardó silencio lo mejor que pudo mientras era embestida, aparentando total sumisión. Snape en acción trató de ser menos fiero mientras continuaba sus movimientos constantes para que quienes les vigilaban no sospecharan compasión. Era perturbador el escuchar los suaves sollozos de ella cuando él estaba disfrutando, seguro después la consciencia no lo dejaría en paz. Minutos más tarde sintió los cabellos de su nuca relajarse, lo cual indicaba que los mortífagos habían visto suficiente, estaban convencidos y se habían marchado ya, pero a esas alturas aunque bien podía, no se detendría.

Siendo sincera consigo, le sorprendía notar la resistencia del hombre, nunca antes había tenido intimidad con alguien aparte de con Demian y era obvio que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido desde su última vez con él estaba acostumbrada a que este no durara demasiado. Siempre era lo mismo, entraba en ella y tras unos pocos minutos salía como si nada, dejándola con una sensación de vacío y una esperanza al aire. Prefería distraer su atención con estos recuerdos intentando con ello evitar concentrarse en los movimientos del pocionista. Era demasiado espeluznante descubrir eso, jamás había tenido a Demian más de dos minutos entre las piernas y como consecuencia, las pocas veces que había sucedido, había experimentado orgasmos mediocres. Nada demasiado interesante que vivir según recordaba. Por eso mismo la sensación que esta vez comenzaba a construirse en su interior le aterraba a la par que maravillaba. Luego, lo que le hizo salir de estas contemplaciones fue notar que él pausaba por un instante, intrigada con esto, volteó a ver su pálido rostro, en cuestión de segundos logró observar como sus recias facciones cambiaron a unas menos tensas, gracias a ello pudo intuir que ya no los observaban más. Al haber perdido la concentración y sentir al 100% sus renovadas estocadas, le fue difícil evitar que un gemido saliera ahora si el lugar de los sollozos. Intuía por la tensión que sentía que estaba cerca y juzgando por la respiración agitada de él pudo intuir que también le faltaba poco para culminar. De pronto una imperiosa necesidad de terminar se apoderó de ella, era lo mejor que había sentido hasta ahora y lo necesitaba; sintiéndose atrevida por lo que haría un color carmín apareció en sus mejillas y a pesar de ello comenzó a mover las caderas instintivamente a su encuentro, permitiéndole entrar aún más profundo. La primera vez que hizo esto lo oyó gemir y sintió como él en respuesta aumentó su ritmo. Podía sentir el placer crecer dentro de ella, podía sentir su piel sobre la suya, como el viril cuerpo la cubría por completo. Ya no les observaban más, así que rogaba que al menos él ya no estuviera fingiendo, si no dejándose llevar por la situación tal como ella lo hacía.

Mientras continuaba entrando y saliendo de ella, se sorprendió cuando escuchó un gemido en lugar de los sollozos pero fue mayor su asombro cuando esta movió las caderas a su encuentro, _ella estaba sintiendo placer al igual que él_, este descubrimiento había sido el acabos, no resistiría mucho tiempo más ahora que ella estaba participando abiertamente. Pronto sintió como las paredes que lo envolvían se contraían alrededor suyo y sabía que estaba a punto, aceleró sus movimientos tanto que por un instante se preguntó si estaba siendo demasiado brusco pero al escuchar placenteros, continuó. Escucharla al límite era demasiado pero sentir olas de éxtasis arrastrarlo fue lo que le provocó perder el control y estallar, soltando un sonido gutural mientras vaciaba su semilla en ella.

Ambos jadeantes, intentaban regularizar su respiración, él seguía dentro de ella más no quería mirar a los bellos ojos azules de la mujer que estaba debajo. Cuando recuperó su respiración salió de ella de prisa, rehuyendo de su mirada se sentó en la cama y comenzó a arreglar su ropa, ya correctamente vestido, habló monótonamente. — Se han marchado ya. Obviamente creyeron todo si no para estos momentos las circunstancias serían otras.

Aún desnuda se enderezó hasta quedar sentada y cubrió su cuerpo colocando la sabana a su alrededor, se acercó a él. — Todo esta bien.- señaló abiertamente sorprendiéndose por su propia sinceridad.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?-contestó sin moverse un milímetro, tal confesión no se la esperaba

— Me refiero a que disfrutó de lo que hicimos.-volvió a susurrar…

—No estés tan segura de ello. Soy un espía puedo fingir en cualquier momento y en cualquier situación, Russenberg.- replicó con indiferencia girando su cabeza para ver los ojos azules de los que huía un instante antes.

—Es cierto, quizás fue estúpido de mi parte ser presuntuosa.-afirmó, dirigiendo una mirada al suelo pero armándose de valor, continuó. — Sin embargo me costará creerle si intenta negar que lo disfrutó porque lo vi en su rostro, en cuanto supo que ya no nos observaban sus facciones se relajaron, su instinto salió y se dejó llevar.-aseguró por primera vez haciendo realmente contacto visual con aquellos túneles que la estudiaban como buscando algo para contradecirla.

Tenía miles de respuestas para aquellos fundamentos, pero en un momento así, su cerebro no tenía ganas de fingir indiferencia o frialdad; era obvio que aquello había comenzado como un acto para engañar a sus compañeros pero había resultado ser una gran fuente de satisfacción. Gruñendo con gesto cansado desvió la mirada intentando hilar ideas, al paso de un par de segundos decenas de frases sarcásticas acudían a su auxilio para sacarle de aquel momento pero ninguna salía por su boca, aunque le sorprendía aceptarlo, no quería comenzar una discusión. Con una inspiración, eliminó el poco espacio que había entre ambos, sujetó el mentón de la joven y miró directo a sus ojos... —No voy a negarlo pero tampoco haré lo contrario. –dijo antes de levantarse de la cama, conjurar su levita y salir de la habitación.

-04/feb/2012-


	7. Enanos y amigos

Capítulo 6

**De enanos y amigos**.

Confusa, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa llena ironía inundara sus labios. Conocía tan poco pero a la vez lo suficiente a su ex profesor para saber que él jamás respondería con sinceridad a frente a una total desconocida, porque al final de cuentas eso era ella para él. Ahora no tenía ningún significado que por casi cinco años él hubiera sido su jefe de casa por la simple razón que en los poco más de dos años habían sucedido tantas cosas que la habían hecho cambiar y ser diferente de aquella joven medianamente ingenua a la que podía controlar con una mirada profunda y una ceja firmemente alzada. Aún confusa intento quitar ese gesto incrédulo de su rostro aunque tras lo ocurrido entre ambos no comprendía que rumbo tomarían las cosas. Estaba más que claro que de la noche a la mañana Severus Snape no cambiaría los prejuicios en su contra ni tampoco comenzaría a confiar en ella, pero había algo que Alessa tenía muy claro: ese hombre mostraba gran interés por su cuerpo. Le sorprendía si, un poco, porque durante sus años como estudiante nunca le noto ímpetus carnales pero tampoco era como si no lo esperase después de todo era un hombre y aunque quizás aquella atracción que mostraba por ella solo era porque tenía tiempo sin estar con alguien más o porque ella misma respondía a su toque como amante entregada igual era algo importante que tener en cuenta. Unas pocas palabras abandonaron sus labios. — No comprendo cómo es que llegue a esto, mucho menos como es que terminé en el último lugar que creí jamás estar. – Era cierto, había disfrutado el sexo con él, pero jamás quería repetirlo mientras les vigilaban, para algunos eso podía ser excitante pero no para ella, hacía que sus cables se cruzaran de una manera desproporcionada.

Quizás por las endorfinas liberadas pero por el momento no podía dejar de pensar que estaban a salvo y eso le causaba alegría. Envolviéndose por completo en la sabana se levantó de la cama y buscó en el closet un cambio de ropa el cual colocó en la cama. Antes de dirigirse a la bañera, llamo a Vodka para que le devolviera a Adrien más esta alegó que el 'bodoque' ya había desayunado y que ahora estaba durmiendo. Inconforme con esta respuesta le ordenó a la elfina que lo trajera, esta con una fuerte sacudida de su cabeza se negó, poniendo nerviosa a Alessa.

Vodka al ver la reacción de la mujer del amo, la tomó de la mano y la apareció en otro lugar donde todo estaba oscuro a excepción de un rayo de luz que se asomaba por la pequeña abertura de la cortina que iluminaba una porción del lugar suficiente para que pudiera observar una cuna. Curiosa se acercó a la cuna donde confirmó lo mencionado por la elfina, Adrien dormía tranquilo chupando su pulgar derecho, la escena era como para tomarle una fotografía o pintarlo con pluma en pergamino. Por varios minutos lo contempló deseando que aquella imagen permaneciera en su mente. Tomando la decisión de dejarlo dormir hasta que volviera a despertarse dio un par de pasos hacia atrás hasta que chocó con un cuerpo firme, mordiéndose la lengua, calmó el grito que había cercado su garganta, todo para no despertar al pequeño. Sin necesidad de voltear estaba segura que se trataba del pocionista así que no se movió ni un milímetro y aguardó a que este hablara.

—Viniste más pronto de lo que creí, pero ahora que estás aquí, dime, ¿Qué te parece la nueva habitación tu enano? –cuestionó susurrándole al oído…

'_Enano' sin tono despectivo. Increíble lo que una sesión de sexo puede lograr incluso en personas que parecen hechas de hielo. _—No puedo ver mucho, porque está muy oscuro, -comentó fundamentando lo obvio, sintiéndose extrañamente tranquila, quizás producto de lo ocurrido momentos antes o solo por ver a Adrien sano y salvo. Sin analizar lo que hacía recargó su peso contra el pecho del hombre quien extrañamente no hizo moción de alejarse. — pero la cuna es más de lo que podría pedir y se nota que duerme muy plácidamente en ella así que con eso me basta, pero usted dígame, ¿Por qué cambiarlo de habitación?

—Esa es una pregunta muy poco inteligente- señaló con una inflexión extraña en la voz.

— ¿podría contestar a mi pregunta sin insultarme? – pidió en un susurro, intentando omitir el intento de insulto.

— Es obvio que el niño no puede permanecer en la misma habitación que tu, ya que si en cualquier momento _ellos_ aparecen y accidentalmente lo ven, será su fin.- respondió con simpleza sin afán de ofenderla por extraño que sonase, de cualquier forma, la suposición del pequeño muerto había provocado que todo el cuerpo de Alessa se tensara. Al sentir esto Snape la rodeó con ambos brazos por varios segundos antes de comenzar a besar su cuello con delicadeza, contrarrestando los anteriores, por varios minutos lo hizo hasta que sintió el cuerpo que tenia entre brazos relajarse, fue ahí cuando se detuvo y volvió a susurrarle. — No sé qué clase de persona crees que soy.

— Ni yo sé que clase de persona soy. - murmuró con los ojos cerrados.

—Debería golpearme hasta olvidar lo que pasó.-declaró con seriedad haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de la joven

— ¿Tan mal la pasó?- inquirió deprisa en un intento de que el hombre continuara hablando, quería saber que pasaba por su mente después de ello.

—No preguntes estupideces, tú misma lo dijiste, sabes que me perdí en tus caderas… –respondió en siseó rápido y Alessa agradeció estar de espaldas a él porque le hubiera dado vergüenza que este viera el rubor de sus mejillas cuando hizo esa mención—…sabes que cuando ya no nos espiaban me perdí y por un momento me permití olvidar todo gracias al placer que me provocabas. Más eso no debió de haber pasado, ambos lo sabemos, tú eras solo una nueva tarea del director, una fijación más de uno de mis _colegas. —_señaló callando por largo rato como debatiendo internamente todos los pros y contras de aquello, finalmente confeso. — Y a pesar de todo, ya estoy cansado de seguir las órdenes de mis dos amos. – declaró confirmando aquello que Alessa sospechaba.

Pasmada ante tal veredicto guardó silencio intentando asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar, le sorprendía descubrir que el hombre que había conocido por primera vez en el colegio siendo su joven, inquebrantable e incorruptible profesor, fuera el mismo hombre lleno de pasión que la había hecho suya y el mismo que cargaba con bastante peso sobre sus hombros y fantasmas que le impedían sentirse libre, ni siquiera hablar de ser feliz. Ingenua y estúpidamente habló. — Entonces ¿desobedecerá?

Incrédulo, deshizo su abrazo y la forzó dar media vuelta para ver directo a los ojos azules y comprobar si aquella pregunta era una burla, encontrando solo autentica curiosidad. Controlando la ira que había nacido en él al creerse burlado repitió. —No es correcto por varias razones entre ellas: fuiste mi estudiante, estas indefensa y no sabes qué hacer con tu vida mucho menos como proteger a ese niño. Eres ingenua y yo en este momento podría prometerte mil cosas con tal de volver a meterte en mi cama y aceptarías, todo porque ese niño este a salvo. ¿Debo continuar?

Molesta repetía con gran velocidad las palabras del hombre que tenía enfrente, no comprendía cómo es que segundos antes deseó hacerlo feliz, ahora aquel pensamiento le parecía obsoleto, no podía creer que después de probarle que podía manejar todo cuando les vigilaban la tachaba de ingenua y casi casi estúpida. Poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa ella tenía todas las de perder así que pensando sus palabras con cabeza fría, llegó a la conclusión de que al menos en ese instante no quería estar en el mismo lugar que él. Tenía que salir de ahí. —No voy a contradecirlo pero le digo sinceramente que por mí no tiene que sentirse culpable. — Dicho eso salió de la habitación. — _"Me asfixia sentir esto, el que prácticamente me crea estúpida no es lo más amable después de que tuvimos relaciones, al menos podría disimular un poco que lo único que le interesa es mi cuerpo. Necesito salir de aquí un momento y creo que hay un solo lugar que puedo ir." _—Pensó_ a_l cerrar la puerta tras sí, caminó hasta su habitación donde muy deprisa se vistió, tomó su varita, calzó sus zapatos y salió de nuevo directo a la chimenea de la estancia donde tomó polvos flú y con voz clara pronunció.- Residencia de Christine Andrews.

-o-o-o-

En el mismo momento en que ella cerró la puerta tras de sí, Snape llevó las manos hasta sus sienes para masajearlas, —A_lgún día tenía que quitarse la venda de los ojos, es sangre pura pero no tiene dinero y es perseguida por su ex prospecto a suegro. Tendrá suerte si sobrevive y mucha más si también sobrevive el mocoso. —_Pensó mientras se acercaba a la cuna a mirar al niño que dormía plácidamente ajeno a todos los peligros del mundo exterior. Segundos que prontamente se convirtieron en minutos pasó estudiándolo y denotó que era casi una copia masculina de la joven que fungía de madre y era más que obvio el motivo, finalmente eran hermanos. Si ella tenía en mente ocultarle al mocoso la verdad sobre su origen le sería muy sencillo. En este análisis estaba cuando escuchó su chimenea activarse y de inmediato se maldijo por haber confiado la tranquilidad que aparentó después de haberla declarado meramente incompetente. De prisa se dirigió a la estancia llegó cuando desaparecían en llamas verdes. — _Me retracto, tendrá suerte si llega la noche sin que nos condene a muerte a todos. — _Pensó molesto llamando de inmediato a la elfina para darle instrucciones, la primera idea que se le vino a la cabeza era ir de inmediato con el director y avisarle que la joven había huido para que tomara medidas pero tampoco le apetecía escuchar un sermón sobre modelar su temperamento y sus palabras. Así que se dirigió a darse un baño, cuando la joven regresara tendría un par de ideas de como hacerla entender que no podía tomarse las cosas tan a la ligera, por poco ortodoxas que resultaran sus ideas eran necesarias si quería tener material para inventar memorias falsas que poder mostrarle al desquiciado del Lord y así este estuviera contento con su forma de tratar a su concesión

-o-o-o-

La joven apareció en un lugar lleno de luz donde las paredes estaban pintadas de un color amarillo paja, frente a donde estaba había una mesa, en ella aparentemente se encontraban desayunando dos pares de ojos que la miraron sorprendidos, un par reflejaba incredulidad, el otro con incertidumbre. Sin embargo fue el hombre quien se puso de pie y sacó su varita buscando proteger a su esposa, quien al ver la reacción de su marido diez años mayor que ella, se puso delante de este y le obligó a bajar su varita.

— No hay problema Geoffrey, amor, ella es amiga mía. La conozco desde que tengo once años. — aseguró la joven rubia que usaba un vestido color café donde se asomaba una crecida barriga.

— ¿estás segura? Nunca la había visto, ni en nuestra boda. –cuestionó cauteloso, observando minuciosamente a la joven recién llegada.

—Estoy muy segura, amor, pero si quieres estar más tranquilo; le preguntaré algo que solo ella amiga podría saber. –dirigiéndose a ella preguntó. — Alessa ¿Cómo se llamaba el hombre con quien Evangeline perdió su… virtud?

—Christine, esas preguntas no se hacen. — dijo como si se estuviera hablando de su propia intimidad.

—Justin, él era dos años mayor que nosotras. —respondió Alessa muy segura, recibiendo una enorme sonrisa de parte de su amiga.

—Es ella, amor. –confirmó sin que la sonrisa radiante desapareciera de su rostro. — Solo ella, la misma Evangeline y yo sabíamos eso. Ahora, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas? —pidió dulcemente. Sin mencionar palabra alguna el marido de la rubia le dirigió a esta misma una mirada de 'tú sabes lo que haces y solo me voy porque confió plenamente en ti' antes de retirarse, dejándolas solas para que pudieran charlar. Al retirarse su marido, Chrissy caminó hasta donde estaba su amiga de la infancia e intentó abrazarla aunque recibió un poco de reticencia por parte de Alessa — Llevo más de un año sin saber de ti, incluso te envié la invitación de mi boda y no asististe. –recriminó.

—Lo sé, me hubiera gustado ir. — dijo intentando disculparse. —Te ofrezco mil disculpas por no haber ido a tu boda pero no fue porque no quisiera; han pasado mil cosas, algunas buenas y algunas malas, como te conté en la última carta algo ocurría con mi madre y ahora que ella está muerta no sé si ese secreto deba quedarse entre ella y yo.

— Less, me estas preocupando. Te perdono el que no hayas asistido a mi boda aunque me hubiera gustado que estuvieras a mi lado, claro siempre puedo hacer nuevos votos con Geoffrey para que estés ahí. Pero nada se compara con el dolor de no saber de ti, ahora dime ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué fue de tu vida este año que no tuve noticias de ti? ¿Por qué El Profeta dijo que tú también habías muerto en ese incendio? Me morí de miedo en cuanto leí eso pero me negué a creerlo porque jamás mencionaron tu cuerpo.

—Creo que no debo inmiscuirte en esto pero te extrañaba demasiado para pasar más tiempo sin verte. — aclaró antes de sonreírle fraternalmente. — No me arrepiento de estar aquí.

— Ya comenzamos mal, con esas palabras lo único que puedo intuir es que no me hablarás con toda la verdad; ya mujer habla, me pones nerviosa y en mi estado eso no sano. — alegó tocando su barriga.

— ¿Cuántos meses tienes? – preguntó sin poder esconder su sorpresa pero también intentado desviar el tema.

—Seis pero aparento menos y así mejor porque nadie sabe que cuando nos casamos, mi Geoffrey y yo, ya esperábamos. —respondió. — pero vamos no me des la vuelta, al menos dime que te trajo hasta acá, además del hecho de que me extrañabas claro está.

—Como tu misma mencionaste, mis padres murieron en el ataque de hace cuatro días lo que no comprendo es porque se me está dando por muerta. —mencionó intranquila. — Chrissy tengo la sospecha de que la muerte de mis padres no fue un accidente pero no tengo pruebas, ni las tendré. Ahora estoy viviendo en casa de alguien que se 'apiadó de mí'. —dijo, viendo como el rostro de su amiga hacía un gesto de incomprensión y algo parecido a preocupación. — No, no es así de malo. Tengo una habitación espaciosa, ropa, cuarto de baño y tres comidas al día; a lo que me refería es que el lugar en si es solitario. Muertos mis padres, es obvio que necesitaba estar sola y pensar las cosas, pero no sabes lo crudo y difícil que es estar así de sola.

—Viniendo de una persona que según recuerdo, disfrutaba la soledad, es una confesión difícil. — señaló invitándola a tomar asiento en la estancia.

—Dentro de todo, creo que está bien pero no dejo de sentirme extraña. Me gustaría buscar un trabajo pero de momento no creo poder. —comentó sin explicar a fondo el motivo, su amiga interpretó aquella respuesta como si su imposibilidad fuer a causa del reciente fallecimiento de sus padre y por el momento prefería no aclararlo.

—Less, siempre puedes venir a quedarte con nosotros. Dudo que a Geoffrey le moleste. –dijo con una sonrisa de empatía comprendiendo que su amiga no estaba pasando los mejores momentos de su vida.

—No Chrissy, no puedo quedarme aquí, pero sabes que aprecio tu oferta. Quiero que existan los menos secretos entre nosotras pero tampoco puedo explicarte todo, así que solo puedo rogar que confíes en mi. —dijo con voz queda.

—Siempre he confiado en ti, no tienes porque pedirlo. — aseveró la rubia más intrigada que antes.

—Voy a pedirte un favor, uno muy grande, debido a tu estado.

—Sea lo que sea, lo haré. Eres mi amiga, pero te quiero como a una hermana. Lo que me pidas intentaré hacerlo. — aseguró alentándola a hablar.

Buscó dudas o deshonestidad en los ojos de su amiga, pero solo encontró afecto y añoranza por el tiempo pasado, esa era su amiga. Se trataba de la misma quien después del incidente en la clase de herbología, había apoyado y desde el desayuno el día siguiente había entablado una amistad, una verdadera amistad que a pesar de su inesperado abandono de Hogwarts, le brindó apoyo. Cosa que Evangeline, su única otra amiga, no había hecho. 'Eva' había seguido su vida y se había casado con un hombre extremadamente rico. Sabiendo que hacía lo correcto en confiar en ella, habló. — Necesito que cuides de mí… hijo. – dijo antes de ver como su amiga se había quedado sin habla y parpadeaba muchas veces como si pensara que lo que había escuchado mal. Al paso de varios minutos finalmente pudo articular palabra.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?– cuestionó mientras en su cabeza hacía suposiciones. — ¿Cuántos meses tiene?

—Siete.- dijo, en realidad no sabía si era correcto o no hablar de la edad del niño, pero fue sincera.

— Así que por ello no asististe a mi boda; porque estaba recién nacido tu bebé. — dijo interpretando la situación ella misma, sin esperar a que su amiga le explicara, meditó mucho antes de volver a hablar. —Vale comprendo tu posición en su momento debiste de estar asustada, nuestra sociedad no ve bien a las jóvenes con un bebés, no sin estar casadas, pero podías confiar en mí. —Alegó medianamente decepcionada por la falta de confianza por parte de su amiga. — ¿Cuándo podré conocerlo?

—Espero que pronto.- Respondió con pesar de sembrar esperanzas a su amiga, en realidad no sabía si después de esta escapada podría salir de nuevo.

— Debe ser hermoso, porque seguro se parece a ti, cuando crezca será el novio perfecto para mi Madeleine.

— ¿Madeleine? ¿Esperas una niña? —preguntó olvidando por un segundo todo y vislumbrando la fantasía que su amiga acababa de imaginar.

—Sí, es perfecto ¿a que si? Somos las mejores amigas y nuestros hijos serán los mejores amigos y si Merlín es bueno serán la mejor pareja. — sugirió sonriente.

— Ojala que si. –afirmó con pesar sabiendo que el futuro era demasiado incierto. — ¿Cuidarás de él cuando yo no pueda? Sé que pronto nacerá tu bebé pero no estarás sola cuidando de Adrien, la elfina de donde me hospedo es muy buena y lo adora, ella te ayudará a hacer los esfuerzos físicos incluso estoy segura que Vodka podría cuidar sola de mi niño pero me gustaría que tu hicieras un vinculo con él después de todo eres su única tía. _"Y a la única que le confiaría su vida si algo malo me sucediera…"_ pensó a la par que sentía un nudo en su garganta con esa posibilidad.

— Haré mi mayor esfuerzo, sobretodo si dices que ¿whisky?

— Vodka - corrigió Alessa

—Por eso, será más fácil si ella me ayuda así que cuanta conmigo. -aseguró con plenitud, mirando directamente a los ojos azules de su amiga.

—Gracias. —dijo, abrazando a su amiga teniendo cuidado en evitar lastimar su barriga. — No tienes una idea de lo agradecida que estaré eternamente contigo, Ahora tengo que irme.

— Tu y yo sabemos que aunque te dijera pidiera que me explicaras que es lo que realmente ocurre no lo harás así que… — dijo suspirando antes de terminar. — Que Merlín te ampare. - Alcanzó a decir antes de que Alessa se metiera en la chimenea, pronunciara el nombre del colegio y desapareciera.

-o-

07-Abr-2012

Si, aquí estoy de nuevo. No, no he olvidado esta creación. Algunos "errores" son producto de mi versión de este mundo.

-o-


	8. Favores o deberes dificil decidir

Capitulo 7

**Favores o deberes **

Intentando ganar compostura, para enfrentarse al director de su antiguo colegio, respiró profundamente al llegar. Salió de la chimenea y se sacudió el polvo del vestido que portaba. Tenía un peso menos sabiendo que con Chrissy, Adrien estaba seguro, sin embargo ahora la seguridad de su amiga y el esposo de su amiga era lo que le preocupaba. Con un susto el anciano director le dio la bienvenida. — Señorita Russenberg, ¿Qué le trae por aquí? –dijo mirándola atentamente a través de sus gafas de media luna.

— Lamento la interrupción profesor, pero necesito hablar con usted.

—Antes, siento la necesidad de expresarle mis condolencias por la pérdida de sus padres, su madre fue una alumna bastante peculiar y su padre el mejor en la clase según recuerdo, pero varios años mayor que su madre, debo de confesar que su matrimonio me tomó por sorpresa pero no tanto como la salida a la luz de su noviazgo.

—Gracias… creo. No lo tome a mal, profesor, pero nadie me había dado el pésame y recibirlo después de estos días, me es algo complicado de asimilar. Sobre todo cuando mi corazón ha intentado creer que solo es una pesadilla. — dijo sin denotar que lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, solo podía ver los ojos del anciano estudiándola y sentir un dolor en el pecho.

—Perder a un ser querido es difícil, mucho más de lo que uno imagina, señorita Russenberg; pero usted es fuerte y se repondrá a sus pérdidas porque tiene una razón importante ¿no es así? Si no, no podrá hacerse cargo de ese pequeño que le queda. — recalcó dejando helada a la joven, quien boqueó más de dos veces sin poder pronunciar palabra, estaba tan nerviosa que todo el color en su rostro había desaparecido y al verla así el anciano director tuvo que intervenir antes de que algo más sucediera. — Descuide jovencita que su secreto está a salvo con el profesor Snape, el auror Kingsley y conmigo; claro que no puedo estar seguro si la ahora señora Andrews pueda mantener el mismo grado de discreción.

— ¿Cómo sabe que…? — fue lo único que pudo articular desde su asiento frente al escritorio del director.

— Realmente te sorprendería saber el gran alcance de beneficios que reposa sobre el cargo de director del colegio, Alessa. Uno de ellos, claro está, es saber la procedencia de todos aquellos que llegan por mi chimenea. Así fue como me enteré que viene de la Residencia Andrews, es todo. — explicó el hombre intentando tranquilizarla.

— Entonces, si mantendrá el secreto, comprenderá que le suplique protección para mi amiga. — alegó sin saber si hacía bien o no en abrir la boca, pero finalmente él anciano tenía conocimiento de Adrien, no tenía caso desmentirlo o negarlo porque solo se engañaría a ella misma, además que mejor que tener a alguien que le brindara protección a su embarazada amiga y además guardara en secreto la existencia de Adrien. Por otro lado estaba casi segura que aquello no sería libre de cargos. Algo grande le pediría el hombre a cambio. — Creo que esto le sonará terrible a sus oídos, pero después de todo soy Slytherin y conozco que el mundo se mueve por intereses, ¿Qué es lo que quiere que yo haga a cambio de lo que le pido, señor?

—Viniendo de alguien tan joven como tú, es cierto, me parece terrible oírte hablar así pero al menos comprendo porque fuiste miembro de la casa de Salazar. ¿Estás consciente que podría pedirte mil cosas a cambio de la protección y el silencio que me pides?

—Lo estoy, señor. ¿Ahora podría decirme que es lo que de mí requiere? —cuestionó más nerviosa que impaciente, si bien nunca había estado en la oficina del director durante los cinco años que estuvo en Hogwarts, estar ahí en esa circunstancia; no ayudaba a sus nervios.

— No te pediré nada que no hayas entregado antes. — señaló observando directo a los ojos de la joven que eran casi tan azules como los suyos.

Habría querido evitarlo pero ante la clara insinuación no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ya era vergonzoso que sus padres supieran algo sobre su vida sexual pero fingieran desconocer cualquier información, en cambio era demasiado vergonzoso que un anciano el cual tenía la pinta de ser un abuelo comprensivo se diera por enterado y sacara el tema a flote — Creo que sé de que está hablando, pero no comprendo exactamente que me está pidiendo, pese a lo vergonzoso que es para mí y sabiendo que me arrepentiré, a pesar de ello, debo pedirle que formule su petición.

— Entiendo tu predicamento pero creo que has confundido mis palabras. Me refiero jovencita, al lo que hubo entre tú y Severus, hace unas horas si no me equivoco.

Estaba más que claro que difícilmente podría ver a los ojos al anciano director, después que quien sabe cómo, él estaba enterado que de había tenido intimidad con su "dueño" y protector. —No creo que esté en mí negar o afirmar algo así, señor. Sobre todo si con mi respuesta puedo dañar la imagen de alguien.

Suspirando tan lánguidamente y casi de una manera desquiciante, habló deseando expresarse precisión para no tener que repetirse — Alessa, estoy al tanto del papel que juega el profesor Snape ante las filas de Voldemort — aclaró al ver como la joven se sorprendía pero lo dejó pasar — también estoy consciente de que cualquier cosa que Severus haga como mortífago fue, es y será para mantener intacta su credibilidad ante _él_. Por ello no le reprocho el que haya evitado informarme lo ocurrido esta mañana, ya que seguramente se siente terrible por haber abusado de ti.

— _Si el profesor Snape no le dijo nada, ¿entonces como se enteró?_ — pensó mientras volvía a la realidad con la última frase y por locura o cordura defendió al pocionista. — Señor, él… él no abusó de mi. Es cierto que grité, pataleé y lloré pero todo fue para hacer el teatro creíble. Yo… Merlín no sé cómo es que estoy hablando de algo así con usted pero… nuestro encuentro fue consensual, inducido por la situación sí, pero finalmente él no me obligó. Aunque es obvio que ante los ojos de los Mortífagos, él abusó de mí.

Sonriendo ante la sinceridad de la joven, la miró a los ojos por varios minutos como estudiándola y analizándola. — No debería decirte nada porque le prometí a Severus jamás hablar, pero créeme jovencita: la sola idea de tan siquiera haberte obligado a estar con él, aún por salvar sus vidas, lo debe tener mal. El nunca ha sido un hombre malo, quizás tomó una mala elección de joven, pero eso es algo que todos cometemos ¿no es así? - Consciente de que las palabras del hombre eran verdad solo atinó a asentir, con lo cual el director continuó. —Estoy plenamente seguro que lo que ambos hicieron esta mañana, tendrá que repetirse porque Voldemort no es un hombre que se jacte de saber el significado de la palabra 'privacidad', — al apenas haber dicho esto vio como Alessa se tensó. — Lo que quiero pedirte es que lo que sea que ocurra, te asegures de hacerle saber a Severus que no te molesta estar con él. ¿Podrás hacerlo, cierto? Si puedes fingir un ataque, creo que te será mucho más sencillo fingir lo contrario.

Merlín poderoso! El director le estaba pidiendo que fingiera en la cama para aliviar la culpa de uno de su ¿herramienta? No sabía cómo llamarle era obvio que no era un mortífago de pies a cabeza pero a juzgar por la manera en que se expresaba de él era obvio que era algo más que cualquier otro de sus profesores, si no se equivocaba (aunque le pedía a Merlín que así fuera), estaba realizando que la posibilidad de que el pocionista trabajara para el director como algo parecido a informante cada vez se hacía más tangible. — ¿fingir? ¿Engañarlo?

— Vamos no lo hables de esa manera, lo haces parecer un crimen. — recriminó el anciano mientras cruzaba sus manos, apoyando sus codos sobre su escritorio. —Sin mencionar que no sería la primera vez que fingirías disfrutar tal acto.

Por los calzones de Merlín! Este hombre sí que sabía mucho, mucho más de lo que debería entrometerse y solo se lo podía explicar de una manera: había utilizado Legeremancia en ella y por ello sabía todo eso. — Me gustaría que evitara entrometerse en algo tan privado, señor. — pidió sabiendo a la perfección que esa petición difícilmente sería cumplida, si ya había buscado en su mente detalles tan privados vete a saber tu que más buscaría sin su permiso. — Respecto a su petición, no pienso fingir, no pienso engañarlo. El profesor Snape, a regañadientes quizás pero me ha dado casa y sustento para mí y mi hijo. No puedo hacerle algo así.

Estaba casi seguro que una sonrisa se estaba asomando por sus labios y que ese gesto contrariaba a la joven que tenía enfrente, pero no podía evitarlo, la verdad era que oírle hablar así de su espía a pesar de cómo se habían dado las cosas entre ellos, le emocionaba. Quizás no todo estaba perdido, quizás esa jovencita era un regalo del destino para ayudarle a recobrar sus ganas de vivir por algo más que proteger al hijo de su único amor. —Créeme que nada me da más gusto que oírte decir eso, Alessa.

—_Este hombre sí que me confunde._ — se afirmó, mientras se movía inquieta en la silla frente al director esperando a que se explicara pero este no daba señales de hacerlo.

— ¿Qué porque me alegra oírte hablar así? Porque tengo fe en que algo bueno salga de todo esto. Y aquí entre nosotros, —dijo antes de acercarse a su escritorio como si buscara darle un sentido de privacidad a lo que iba a decirle a la joven. —…sé que no tendrás que fingir. En lo personal me parece muy poco convencional, jamás esperé que Severus fuera a caer en tentación con una más de sus misiones pero si ambos se entienden... No soy nadie para juzgar, después de todo tiene dos años que ya no eres alumna así que… No intervendré en lo que pueda nacer de todo esto. —aseguró al ver como Alessa volvía a sonrojarse. — Oh… sé que debe ser incomodo hablar conmigo de algo así pero al menos debo de ser franco contigo porque estas en esto con el propio Severus. Te advierto que no será fácil y probablemente Voldemort exija cosas innecesarias pero debes de tener presente que Severus siempre tratará de hacer lo mejor para ambos.

Aún avergonzada y con deseos de salir corriendo de allí, afirmó. — Lo tengo presente, señor director. Le agradezco sus palabras, pero tanto usted como yo sabemos que este tema es demasiado vergonzoso de hablarlo así que me retiro, no sin antes pedirle aquello que me trajo hasta acá ¿Protegerá a mi amiga y su familia?

—No eres fácil de distraer, eso es bueno. —señaló antes de conjurar un brazalete sencillo, el cual examinó con atención y hechizó sin mencionar palabras. — Esa habilidad de concentración te será muy útil, Alessa. Más de lo que ya te ha sido…. —Recalcó haciendo referencia a lo bien que había fingido durante el supuesto ataque del pocionista hacia ella. — Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, si, ahora mismo mandaré llamar a algunos aurores para que vayan a levantar protecciones en su casa. Tómalo. — Ordenó entregándole la joya— Desde este momento es tuyo y una vez que te lo pongas nada ni nadie podrá quitártelo. Tiene varios usos particulares, espero que te sea útil.

—Gracias…. —murmuró sin comprender a bien el porqué del regalo pero aún así de inmediato se lo colocó en la muñeca izquierda. Acto seguido el brazalete se amoldó a su tamaño y prácticamente se camufló con su piel. — Debo de regresar. — alegó la joven caminando a la chimenea.

—Seguramente el profesor Snape estará muy molesto, señorita Russenberg—expresó volviendo a las formalidades. Siguiendo con la mirada todo el trayecto de la joven hasta que esta pronunció su paradero.

—Spinner's End. — dicho esto, desapareció la joven entre las llamas. Dejando al anciano atrás en su despacho.

— Fawkes, ¿Acaso será posible que sea una señal? — le preguntó al fénix quien respondió con un leve canto largo que embriagaba los oídos y los llenada de algo parecido a ¿esperanza? — Es cierto mi buen amigo, nunca nada está escrito.

-o-o-o-

N/A: Pueden y han pasado tantas cosas en este tiempo…. Pufff Cuidense! GxRS

-o-o-o-


	9. Innecesario

Capitulo 8

**Innecesariamente necesario **

De inmediato supo cuando había llegado a la casa del pocionista, el olor a humedad delataba ese hecho, ¿estaba asustada? Si. Saliendo de la chimenea, se sacudió el polvo y miró a su alrededor, sorprendiéndose de sobre manera al no encontrar al hombre esperándola. Insensata o sensatamente decidió ir a su habitación así que subió las escaleras lo más silenciosamente que pudo, al estar frente a su puerta la abrió con extrema lentitud y cerró de la misma manera al haber entrado por ella, desafortunadamente se arrepintió al instante por ser tan ingenua, era obvio que el señor misterio no estaría esperándola frente a la chimenea, él no era así de predecible. Sin dar media vuelta, tenía la certeza de que estaba en la misma habitación que ella y le observaba, quieta se quedó aguardando a que el pocionista desatara su enojo contra ella, pero no, pasaron varios minutos y la poca calma que había ganado en casa de Christine estaba desvaneciéndose, el que su ex jefe de casa no actuara realmente le ponía los nervios de punta, aunque sabía que quizás por ello mismo lo hacía. De pronto sintió como un hechizo la rodeaba, casi enseguida de eso sintió como una fuerza que no le pertenecía movía su cuerpo, él estaba usando _imperius_ sobre ella, la hizo caminar hacía la cama y arrodillarse a los pies de esta donde el mismo se encontraba. Finalmente sintió como el hechizo era finiquitado y concientizaba que estaba completamente a su merced, tragando saliva, esperando el veredicto de su juez.

En lo que fue poco menos que un susurró el pocionista habló. — ¿Estas acaso consciente del peligro en que pusiste todo? ¿Por qué demonios huiste de esa manera tan estúpida?

—Si hubiera huido no estaría aquí. - respondió en un susurro también, sin el valor suficiente de mirarlo a los ojos.

Molesto, como lo estaba, tomó fuertemente con su mano derecha el rostro de Alessa obligándola a que no rehuyera el contacto visual. —Responde, ¿tienes una idea de todo lo que arriesgaste?

—Su vida, mi vida, la vida de todos aquellos que luchan contra _él. _–contestó sin saber si había hecho bien, al notar la furia contenida en los ojos del hombre, temió y supo que debió de haberse quedado callada.

Soltando bruscamente el delicado rostro, continuó —Si lo sabes tan bien ¿Por qué demonios te fuiste de esa manera? Dime ¿qué hubiera pasado si _ellos_ hubieran vuelto? ¿Lo sabes? No lo creo, entérate: simple y sencillamente se me hubiera cuestionado sobre tu paradero y el motivo porque no te tenía encerrada, sospechando de inmediato que todo era una farsa, poniéndome en evidencia frente al Lord, eliminando mi capacidad de actuar. Y a ti te hubieran buscado hasta dar contigo, hacerte cosas horribles y asesinarte sin piedad, a ti y al mocoso también. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Mejor dímelo y me ahorrarías mucho tiempo y desgaste.

— ¡Es obvio que eso no es lo que quiero! –gritó recibiendo una bofetada por parte del hombre, tocando su mejilla recién golpeada aguanto el coraje y continuó. — Comprendo que actué estúpidamente y lo lamento. Contrario de lo que piensa de mí, estoy dispuesta a jugarme la vida con tal de que usted gane más confianza y poder entre _ellos_, hasta que esto termine.

—Huyendo de esa manera me demuestras todo lo contrario.-señaló aún molesto sin creer ni media palabra de lo escuchaba.

—Puede pensar lo que quiera, pero aquí me tiene y creo que eso confirma mis palabras. – replicó intentando recobrar un poco de credibilidad y dignidad levantándose del suelo.

"_Enseñale quien manda_…" Recordó la orden del Lord y aunque se odiaría por ello necesitaba hacerlo, no había manera de que el hombre de ojos viperinos le creyera una escena violenta si esta no era real. El Señor Oscuro nunca comprendió lo relacionado con el amor y todas las emociones que derivan de este porque fue algo que él jamás tuvo por eso era más sencillo engañarlo cuando solicitaba un trabajo de conveniente seducción, caso contrario con la violencia, Lord Voldemort era un experto en ello por eso mismo todo uso de ella debía ser lo más real posible. Aunque después la culpa de ser como su padre no lo dejaría en paz.. —No te ordené que podías levantarte del suelo. – señaló humillándola con la simple mención de que ejercía poder sobre ella. —Veo que nadie te enseñó a obedecer, tsk… tsk… tsk… muy mal.- sentenció asustando a Alessa por completo quien hasta el momento pensó que el enojo del hombre había disminuido, pero estaba equivocada, ahora notaba al hombre instalado en su persona Mortífaga y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió miedo real, tanto que no supo ni cómo reaccionar cuando vio como la mano del hombre se levantaba en dirección hacia ella y solo consiguió quedarse donde estaba e intentar no sentir nada, por varios segundos que deprisa se convirtieron en minutos se bloqueó totalmente hasta que escuchó la voz del hombre pronunciar con claridad. — Nunca jamás me hagas volver a lastimarte.- murmuró este pero más que advertencia sonaba a disculpa, Merlín poderoso estaba volviéndose loca. Al saber que su furia había disminuido Alessa se movió de su lugar solo hasta enderezarse, quedando pasmada al ver un dejo de melancolía reflejado en los ojos de su ejecuto quien de sin meditarlo caminó hasta la puerta y antes de salir ordenó. —Báñate y cámbiate. – Dejándola dentro más confundida que nunca. Sin saber porque obedeció, tomó el cambio de ropa y se encaminó directo al baño. Una vez allí lavo su cuerpo por varios minutos, al salir de la regadera envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla que apenas cubría lo esencial. Se miró al espejo y notó que se veía terrible, inspirando tomó otra toalla y secó su cabello como cualquier muggle, obviamente este quedó parcialmente húmedo. Abrió la puerta y caminó hasta su habitación, una vez dentro se abrazó por varios minutos y antes de comenzar a vestirse oyó que alguien tocaba a su puerta, consciente de quien se trataba espero hasta que el entrara, sabía que con o sin autorización lo haría.

ss

Al no obtener respuesta decidió entrar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, de inmediato vio a la joven vio a la joven sentada en la cama, podía notar que se había tensado el verle entrar así que procuró ser cuidadoso. Traía una poción en una mano y un frasco en la otra, se acercó a la cama y le tendió la pocion, Alessa dudosa la tomó. — Bébela, eliminará todo posible dolor en tu cuerpo, si no la tomas ahora, más tarde en verdad la necesitarás. — No obteniendo objeción observó como ella bebió el contenido del pequeño frasco, una vez que terminó siguió hablando. — No pretendo que comprendas lo que pasa, ni porque hago lo que hago pero tienes que ser fuerte. –dijo poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella, quien no se movió ni un milímetro esperando a ver qué es lo que él iba a hacer, así pues Snape abrió el frasco que tenía en la mano con la otra tomó un poco del contenido y con cautela comenzó a masajear las piernas de la joven.

Contrariada Alessa recordó aquel sentimiento casi oculto en la profundidad de los ojos del hombre, más no respondió de inmediato.

Al no obtener contestación realizo que era obvio que la joven no quisiera que la tocase así que le tendió el frasco para que ella misma lo hiciera, sin embargo se sorprendió cuando esta con una de sus delicadas manos tomó la suya, entrelazándolas. — Tiene razón no comprendo porque en un momento me trata con indiferencia, otro actúa como actuar como un Mortífago: lastimándome, y en otro me trae una pocion y savia para curarme; pero quiero pensar que lo último lo hace porque le duele haberme lastimado y eso me basta para seguir aquí. –dijo soltando la mano del hombre, recostándose y mirando para otro lado. Varios minutos pudo sentir como las manos del hombre hacían a un lado parte de la toalla que cubría su cuerpo y lo recorrían masajeando cuidadosamente desde sus hombros hasta sus rodillas, sin desearlo bajo la guardia, hasta que sintió un peso subir a la cama, curiosa volteo su rostro hasta ver al espía que se había acomodado a su lado, vio como su mano izquierda se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro y no logró evitar cerrar los ojos como un reflejo, aún no olvidaba la bofetada que le había dado, al contrario de lo que esperaba sintió los dedos del hombre masajeando su mejilla con la savia, por lo visto él también la recordaba. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con los túneles negros que le observaban con atención pero el contacto no duró mucho casi inmediatamente Snape se levantaba de la cama, sin embargo Alessa jaló la manga de la camisa y lo detuvo. Él gruñó, preparándose para el argumento de que estaba seguro de que venía, pero fue sorprendido por su petición. La voz de Alessa era suave y tímida — No debería, no después de todo lo que ha hecho pero…. por favor, quédese aquí conmigo. No quiero estar sola.- Cuando él no respondió de inmediato, continuó — Puede separar la cama.

Ss

Él hizo una mueca, ¿podía permanecer en la misma cama que ella? ¿Permanecer en la misma cama con la mujer que horas antes había disfrutado estar y después había lastimado producto de la furia que sentía porque había desaparecido y poner en peligro todo? Alessa debió haber visto el debate interno del hombre porque frunció el ceño y lo soltó inmediatamente murmurando — No importa. — Antes de jalar la sabana hasta cubrirse con ella completamente. Ahí fue cuando la culpa le invadió súbitamente aunque no entiendo por qué pero comenzó a considerar la petición de la joven. Por un lado, él había sido su profesor, jefe de casa y la había atacado, más lo último lo había hecho para salvarla, si aunque sonara contradictorio, por ahora tenia la primer memoria que podría usar como coartada si el Lord le llegase a cuestionar algo. Finalmente se recostó pegado a la orilla de la cama, tenía dificultades para permanecer en el borde pero se las arregló para encontrar equilibrio.

— ¿Profesor? –llamó ella, esperando una señal de ser escuchada, sorprendiéndolo más este solo lanzó un gruñido en señal de respuesta. . — ¿Debería odiarlo? Contésteme, por favor. Porque a estas alturas ya no sé que sentir ni que pensar, antes tenía miedo, ahora estoy totalmente confundida.

Sin mirarla a los ojos, colocándose boca arriba, respiró profundamente y respondió sereno. — Yo mismo me odio por cosas he hecho a lo largo de mi vida, así que también puedes odiarme si eso te hace sentir mejor, de cualquier forma lo comprendería.

Estudiando cada gesto en el rostro del hombre que tenía al lado, descubrió que nada en el delataba su verdadero sentir, más al observarlo detenidamente notó que en sus ojos había un destello diferente a lo todo lo que hasta el momento había visto en ellos, quizás era culpa, quizás cansancio, quizás dolor o quizás no era nada de ello, pero en ese momento supo que le perdonaría lo que le había hecho. Simple y sencillamente porque quisiera o no aceptarlo, la realidad es que ella misma no era nadie para juzgarle porque no conocía a fondo los motivos que lo movían. Suspirando profundamente se acomodó en la cama un poco cerca de él y tomó su mano, deseando que este no la alejara, así cayó rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

Sintió como su mano era entrelazada con la delicada de la joven y tuvo que aguantar las ganas de soltar el agarre y levantarse bruscamente de la cama, él no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de contacto. Aguardó varios minutos hasta que oyó la respiración de ella volverse acompasada, decidió esperar unos minutos más antes de marcharse mientras cerró los ojos un momento relajándose, tanto que ni siquiera notó cuando se quedó dormido.

Entre sueños se sentía liviana, segura como si nada de lo sucedía a su alrededor pudiera afectarla, estaba tan relajada que incluso comenzó a imaginar cosas, cuentos donde todo era felicidad y no existía el sufrimiento, estuvo así pocos minutos aunque a ella le parecieron horas. De repente escuchó una risa hermosa, melódica, angelical que le recordaba a alguien… Despertó con la respiración agitada, un tanto desorientada miró a su alrededor reconociendo la habitación y el hombre que tenía al lado. Intentó levantarse de la cama pero cuando estaba a punto de ponerse de pie el hombre le sujeto de la muñeca, haciéndola tomar asiento de nuevo en la cama. — Solo le pediré a Vodka que traiga a Adrien.

Al ver la cara de perplejidad de la joven mujer, aclaró. —No permitiré que vuelvas a burlarte de mi inteligencia.

—Entiendo.- murmuró levantándose de la cama, sintiendo sobre ella los ojos del hombre que vigilaban cada uno de sus movimientos, deprisa se vistió— Vodka. –llamó ansiosa, estaba segura que Adrien ya había despertado y eso le inquietaba.

— ¿En que puede servirle Vodka, amita Alessa?

— ¿puedes traer al niño? –pidió mientras trenzaba su cabello, Snape quien le observaba atentó vio un reflejo plateado destellar en su muñeca. Sin dudar un segundo se acortó la distancia que les separaba y la tomó del brazo para inspeccionarlo.

— ¿de dónde sacaste esto? – señaló en tono molesto, podía sentir magia muy poderosa en aquella joya y estaba claro que tenía un hechizo que pretendía ocultarlo pero por lo visto este hechizo no funcionaba correctamente porque había visto la joya.

— ¿la verdad? — dijo temerosa, era obvio que había aprendido la lección de no mentirle muy bien pero aún así sabía que a él no le gustaría nada escuchar que había ido a ver al director.

Bufando rodó los ojos y le dedicó una mirada de advertencia. — Es obvio que quiero que me hables con la verdad, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de haber puesto en riesgo todo.

—Fui a casa de mi amiga, Christine Geneve ahora Andrews, estoy segura que la recuerda.

— ¿Geneve? — bufando para si, recordó a la perfección el rostro angelical de la joven en cuestión, bella si pero muy poco inteligente para pertenecer a Slytherin si alguien le pedía su opinión. — ¿ella te dio ese brazalete?

—No… después fui al despacho del director para pedirle que la cuidara, a ella y a su familia. Porque por el simple hecho de que fue mi amiga en Hogwarts puede estar en peligro. El director me lo dio.

—Haces una idiotez muy grande pero dentro de todo estás consciente de las posibles consecuencias. — Recalcó— ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando? Dime ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo el director?

—Me dio las condolencias por la muerte de mis padres, hurgó en mi pasado y aceptó proteger a Christine.- simplificó deseando que el hombre no se molestara más.

Suprimiendo una sonrisa amarga comprendió lo que debió haber sido estar en presencia del director, el mismo odiaba tener que pasarle informes y siendo realistas el director no le caía muy en gracia, para ser precisos un sentimiento parecido al odio invadía su ser cuando pensaba que el mismo Dumbledore lo usaba de la misma manera en que Voldemort: para sus propios fines. — Lo sabe. — comentó, sin hacer notar su molestia en su voz porque el viejo supiera lo ocurrido entre ellos esa misma mañana.

— Así es. — afirmó, sin decir nada más porque un segundo más tarde apareció la elfina con el niño en brazos, extendiéndoselo. —Gracias por cuidarlo, Vodka.

Al sentir los brazos de su "madre" Adrien se tranquilizó deprisa pero exigía atención, demasiado tiempo lejos de su mamá le inquietaba.

—…_algo no tiene sentido, el viejo nunca se toma las cosas a la ligera, seguro busca algun beneficio de todo esto pero ¿Qué?. _— pensó. Si lo que ella decía sobre la reacción del viejo era cierto, le parecía que cada vez los límites entre el bien y el mal estaban menos visibles en la moral de director pero ahora mismo no deseaba pensar en ello así que sin fijar un rumbo a su mirada su atención cayó sobre el mocoso que comenzaba a hacer pucheritos en los brazos de la elfina. —Creo que es hora que lo alimentes.

Sonrojada por la obviedad del asunto, asintió tomando al nene en brazos, sin necesidad de voltear sabía que el pocionista la observaba, resignada dio media vuelta y espero a que hablara pero este no dijo así prefirió pensar que ya se había marchado de la habitación. Finalmente tomó asiento en la cama, acomodó al pequeño y exponiendo su pecho le permitió que se prendiera de el. Podría ya haberlo alimentado más de cincuenta veces a lo largo de su corta vida pero no se cansaba de hacerlo, era maravilloso verlo mientras saciaba su apetito, sentirse importante en su vida y que un lazo muy fuerte les unía. Quizás por ello no notó en todo el tiempo que alimentó a Adrien, los ojos de su "dueño" no abandonaron la escena ni un solo segundo, incluso un reflejo parecido a admiración había en ellos durante esos minutos. Cuando terminó, dirigió su mirada a la puerta donde se encontraba el hombre parado mirándola fijamente como meditando profundamente, al verlo de esa manera, pensó en la posibilidad de que le había observado todo ese tiempo y un rubor color carmín tiñó sus mejillas, no porque le pareciera algo que debía ocultarse pero el pensar en él mirándola fijamente como acostumbraba, provocaba que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo.

Mientras organizaba sus ideas al terminar de ver aquella escena, escuchó un extraño ruido proveniente del cuerpo de Alessa, era apenas audible y tuvo que forzarse por ocultar un gesto socarrón que quería asomarse por sus labios, más sin evitar el tono de ironía, habló. — Creo que alguien más necesita alimentarse.

— ¿Por qué dice eso?- cuestionó sin captar el tono en que le hablaba su interlocutor.

—Porque tu estomago está pidiendo alimento, ¿no lo oyes?- resaltó rodando los ojos, o fingía estupidez o, de verdad había descuidado tanto a su cuerpo con anterioridad que ya ni reconocía eso una de sus necesidades fisiológicas.

— Oh… ¿De verdad escuchó algo? Es que nunca antes alguien lo había escuchado, se refiere a un ruido que hace mi vientre pero desde que tengo uso de razón he tenido ese sonido.- explicó restándole importancia

Nada contento con esa respuesta hizo una nota mental de ello, después llamó a la elfina y le pidió que sirviera la comida, Vodka de inmediato desapareció para obedecer la orden de su amo. El pocionista con la ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados, n mencionar otra cosa salió de allí dirigiéndose a la cocina, ella le siguió de inmediato. Al alcanzarlo él ya se encontraba sentado, deprisa tomó asiento también y en ese momento Vodka apareció los platos, ambos comieron en total silencio.

_Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna, cada uno estaba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, solo fueron interrumpidos hasta que el ruido de la chimenea recibiendo a alguien sonó. —Vodka ¿Quién es el visitante? –cuestionó tenso preparándose para cualquier posible y desagradable improvisto. _

02/jul/2012

Me parece que todo ha pasado muy lento y a la vez no, ahora me encuentro extrañando a un ser querido que físicamente ya no está aquí. Es obvio que las cosas no siempre son como un desea, lo único que tengo claro es que me gusta crear cosas por más complejas o insulsas que parezcan. Esto es una pequeña parte de mi vida, una que disfruto mucho =)


	10. Secretum

_Capitulo 9 Secretum_

_Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna, cada uno estaba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, solo fueron interrumpidos hasta que el ruido de la chimenea recibiendo a alguien sonó. —Vodka ¿Quién es el visitante? –cuestionó tenso preparándose para cualquier posible y desagradable improvisto. _

—El director Dumbledore, señor. —respondió en voz baja parada detrás de Alessa, asustándola un poco.

Tranquilo con la contestación de la elfina, le ordenó que le ofreciera algo de tomar al viejo y que le comunicara que enseguida le atendería. Por su parte Alessa le dio una mirada de incomprensión al pocionista quien contestó. — Director o no a veces merece que alguien le haga esperar para que recuerde que es como cualquiera de nosotros. Además tú vienes conmigo, porque debes de saber que si está aquí no solamente me busca a mí. Camina.

Obedeciendo se limpió con la servilleta, puso en pie y caminó directo a la estancia, allí encontró al director sentado en uno de los sillones, un tanto nerviosa bajo el escrutinio del hombre mayor decidió tomar asiento también, posterior a ello sintió la presencia del pocionista a sus espaldas quien encaraba al anciano, esperando a que este hablara.

— ¿Sabes Severus? Me gustaría que la escena que mis ojos ven en estos momentos, tuviera la ausencia de tu ceño en ese gesto reacio que comúnmente traes pero sé que difícilmente eso será realidad, al menos en un futuro próximo.-comentó el recién llegado grabándose por un momento más la imagen que tenía enfrente antes ir al grano. — ¿Sabes a que vine Alessa?

Con esas palabras realizó que había cometido una imprudencia al irle a ver horas antes, _como fui tan ingenua en creer que no se lo diría, _se dijo intentando buscar las palabras correctas para contestarle, mirando la chimenea intentando hacer tiempo, finalmente habló. — Quizás lo sé, señor.

—En todo caso, Severus ¿podemos hablar en tu despacho?

—Después de usted director.- fue lo único que escuchó Alessa al verles entrar al despacho, al cerrarse la puerta del despacho sintió que los minutos fueron eternos, le ponía nerviosa lo que el director le pudiera decir al hombre pero siendo sincera le ponía más nerviosa el imaginar cómo reaccionaría el pocionista después escuchar la versión del anciano. Al pasó de una eternidad oyó como la puerta se abría, enderezándose en el sillón intentó aparentar tranquilidad pero toda fachada le abandonó en el mismo instante que les vio subir por las escaleras directo a la habitación principal, estaba segura de saber a dónde iba. Sin pensarlo dos veces subió por donde mismo y les siguió hasta la habitación que escondía la habitación oculta de Adrien, desde el marco de la puerta pudo observar como el director se acercó hasta la cuna del niño, alarmada quiso avanzar hasta él pero Snape se lo impidió impidiéndole el paso. El anciano estudió el lugar y con su varita realizo algunos conjuros, mientras Alessa veía inquieta era testigo de la escena echa un manojo de nervios intentando mantenerse al margen. Cuando el cabeza de la Orden del Fénix concluyó salió caminando regreso al piso inferior, seguido por su espía y detrás de ellos, la joven.

Al estar los tres de regreso en la sala ambos hombres dirigieron su mirada a la joven quien no respondió a ninguno de los dos escrutinios, al principio pero decidió dirigir sus ojos a los azules del director, estos la penetraron con enorme fijación haciéndole ver algunas escenas de su vida en un segundo, intentó alejar la mirada y con mucho esfuerzo lo consiguió tras esto sintió un dolor de cabeza pero lo aguantó sin quejarse y fue el anciano quien habló. — Si juzgara tu comportamiento estaría actuando hipócritamente, por ello no lo haré. –Dicho eso, se marchó por donde había llegado dejando a Alessa y a Snape solos.

No comprendía que había sido todo ese acto de la visita del director pero sabía que debía ser importante, de otra manera no habría ido hasta allí ¿o sí? — ¿Qué era lo el director quería? ¿por qué le enseño a Adrien?

— ¿Qué hay de interesante en el asunto si te hablo con la verdad? -retobó, callando varios minutos deseando forzar los límites de la joven, al ver como esta esperaba pacientemente por su respuesta, bufó ¿Qué sentido tenía hablarle con ironía si no iba a molestarse?, inspirando largamente con intención de hacer notar su hastío, pronunció. — Le conté lo que ha sucedido desde el momento en que te traje a mi casa, solo omití detalles sobre el enano, eso no necesitaba saberlo ¿o sí?

— Es cierto, no necesita saberlo y me sorprende en verdad que no lo haya descubierto la vez que uso Legeremancia conmigo. — Señaló confusa

—No lo descubrió porque el conjuro que realizó tu madre es completamente confidencial, de hecho si tú no me lo hubieras dicho, aunque yo hubiera continuando indagando jamás lo habría descubierto. Nadie aparte de ti tiene la posibilidad de revelar la verdad. Eso resguarda la integridad de la criatura en cuestión. — comentó con su tono de profesor, como explicando algo por demás obvio.

Algo sorprendida pero agradecida con que lo que el hombre acababa de comentar, dijo. — De todas maneras, le agradezco Cambiando de tema, cuando habla que le contó lo sucedido desde mi llegada, ¿se refiere a que también le explicó lo que hay entre nosotros? - dijo sin esperanza de que Snape le respondiera, aunque sabía que si lo hacía no serían palabras de consuelo. Mas en paz, tomó asiento en el sillón que estaba cercano a la chimenea, por ende cerca de él también.

_¿Nosotros? ¿Desde cuando existe un nosotros? _Pensó contrariado y molesto, no le agradaba que su ex alumna hablara de esa manera sin embargo, aunque era lo que menos deseaba en ese momento imágenes de la joven cuando estaban solos sin la presión de _ellos_ invadieron su cabeza. Sabía que él no tenía nada que perder y si algo desastrosamente inesperado ocurría, no cambiaría mucho su destino, pero ella era un caso aparte. Dio varias vueltas alrededor de la estancia antes de colocarse detrás del sillón donde Alessa estaba, sin hacer ruido se inclinó hacia ella y externó la duda que le molestaba e inquietaba por igual.- ¿desde cuándo existe un nosotros?

_Suena molesto, quizás no debí creer que estabamos juntos en esto. Soy una tonta. _Pensó recriminándose, mientas buscaba las palabras indicadas para responder aunque si era sincera consigo misma no sabía como, ni siquiera comprendía porque había utilizado la palabra 'nosotros' para referirse a la situación que obligadamente había entre ellos. –No sé, ni siquiera comprendo que es lo que existe entre nosotros. Es obvio que no es una relación de profesor y estudiante, desde hace dos años que dejo de serlo, pero tampoco es una simple relación de huésped y casero, quizás sea de protector y protegida o mejor aún de dueño y posesión. –alegó con sarcasmo, agregando descuidadamente al final. — No lo sé y no estoy segura de que querer aclararlo, Seve… señor. –rectificó deprisa, alarmada que esto causara el enfado del hombre.

Tras haber meditado la respuesta de la joven, supo que era la respuesta más sincera que sus oídos recibían en mucho tiempo así que decidió pasar por alto el desliz de la joven al casi pronunciar su nombre. En realidad no le parecía cómodo que le siguiera llamando 'profesor' o 'señor' después de que habían tenido relaciones (cuales fueran que hayan sido las circunstancias) y por ello prefería aclarar eso de una vez por todas. —Ibas a llamarme por mi nombre… -señaló evitando el tono de reprimenda en su voz.

—Lo siento, no quise molestarlo... – agregó con temor a haber causado enojo.

Tomando de inmediato el mentón de la joven que rehuía a su mirada, estaba seguro que era el momento de que pasaran esa etapa, ella no debía tenerle miedo sino respeto y quizás permitiéndole cierto grado de igualdad lo conseguiría así que se armó de paciencia y explicó. —No me molesta que lo hagas, es un hecho que es ridículo que sigas nombrándome 'señor' o 'profesor' después de lo que paso, pero lo había preferido porque es menos riesgoso. Así que de ahora en adelante queda a tu consideración el como te refieres a mí, solo te advierto: no quiero que cometas una imprudencia. Creo que sabes a que me refiero.-dijo antes de soltar el rostro de la joven, alejándose hasta la puerta de su despacho donde desapareció cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

_¿Él acaba de darme permiso para llamarle por su nombre? _Pensó mientras subía hasta el cuarto de Adrien, segundos antes de llamar a Vodka para pedirle una tina llena agua tibia, bañaría al pequeño, él lo necesitaba y ella necesitaba hacerlo no se sentía bien dejándolo al cuidado de 'completos extraños', como según ella, Adrien veía a las nuevas personas en su vida.

Vodka por supuesto pidió hacerlo ella misma y así evitarle la molestia a la mujer del amo, Alessa tardó varios minutos explicándole que no era una molestia para ella bañar al pequeño y otros tantos más en convencerla de que mejor solo observara y si en algún momento le pedía algún instrumento se lo acercara pero lo hiciese sin intervenir más allá. Cuando terminó de explicarle todo aquello, el agua ya se había enfriado, con un hechizo simple la calentó y comenzó a asearlo con total delicadeza y amor, dejando que la elfina, quien le observaba atenta, le ayudara pasándole el shampoo. Al terminar le pidió a la elfina que le pasara una toalla, esta de inmediato lo hizo, Alessa secó y vistió al pequeño, dejándolo listo para cenar y dormir. Agradeció a la elfina su ayuda quien alegó no haber hecho nada, la joven rodó los ojos un poco divertida y decidió que no era sano discutir con la criatura mejor le pidió que preparara la merienda viéndola desaparecer deprisa. Quedándose sola con Adrien aprovecho el tiempo para jugar con él bastante rato dándose cuenta que ahora le costaba menos mantenerse sentado solo lo cual le sorprendió y causó felicidad. Lo alimentó paciente y amorosamente, también le contar uno de sus cuentos favoritos de niña y lo arrulló entonándole una canción de cuna.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado pero calculaba que casi tres horas, de improvisto apareció la elfina e igual de rápido le indico con una seña y un ruido tajante que guardara silencio, medianamente asustada con señas, Vodka aviso que la cena estaba lista, con un susurró la joven le agradeció y comentó que en seguida bajaría, al escuchar esto con un plop la servicial criatura desapareció. Al verla marcharse arrulló un poco más a Adrien antes de recostarlo en la cuna, al tenerlo allí tranquilo, colocó un hechizo alarma, sintiéndose un poco más segura con esa medida, salió de la habitación directo a la cocina, donde tomó asiento esperando que la elfina sirviera, pero no fue así, sirvió la comida hasta que el pocionista entró y se sentó. Comprendiendo ahora porque había tardado en servir la comida, inspiró y sin pronunciar palabra alguna comenzó a comer, no tenía apetito pero sabía que debía alimentarse. Cuando llevaba la mitad del plato decidió hacerlo a un lado, tomó un sorbo de té y luego otro, cogió el plato a medio terminar y la taza y los llevo hasta el fregadero, camino hasta el marco de la cocina y escuchó. —No sé porque no quieres comer ni pienso obligarte, a lo único que si voy a obligarte es a que no te levantes de la mesa hasta que yo termine de comer. Siéntate.- sin ganas de retobar tomo asiento de nuevo y espero como se le había indicado, una vez que él terminó, le miró a los ojos pidiéndole permiso para retirarse, recibiendo un cabeceo afirmativo, antes de marcharse decidió que no le hacía daño a nadie si recogía sus platos también, así que lo hizo. Después se encaminó hasta su habitación donde calzó su pijama, en realidad estaba cansada pero sentía que algo le faltaba, Adrien para ser más específicos, más entendía las razones por las cuales no podía continuar durmiendo en la misma habitación y a pesar de ello le parecía difícil.

n/a: 24julio2012 Me complace compartir esto Pronto regresaré a la universidad, así que tardaré. n/a.


	11. Rebeldia

Capitulo 10 Rebeldía

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Tras más de 20 años, nunca se había sentido tan bien desobedecer…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Había evitado encontrarse con ella tras la visita del director y hasta esa hora tan entrada de la noche, lo había logrado, y a pesar de ello no podía dejar de sentirse frustrado. Había encontrado varias excusas para que lo que hubiera entre ellos fuera meramente un requisito más de su importante papel en la guerra pero no, aquella molesta vocecilla interior no le dejaba en paz cada vez que sus deliberaciones le llevaban a un mismo círculo vicioso el cual le provocaba migraña. El Lord se la había regalado, simplificando las cosas, a él no le importaba si la tocaba o no, si la alimentaba o no, mucho menos si la usaba o no, aunque si la maltrataba seguro tendría ciertos límites porque al ser sangre pura era digna de ser mujer de uno de sus servidores. Que maldito desgraciado era el Lord pero peor aún era el viejo Dumbledore que se la había encargado para cuidarla y protegerla. ¿Acaso lo creía de piedra? Nunca le había indicado que podía acostarse con ella, al contrario, una vez enterado de las circunstancias impuestas por Riddle y aunque a ella le hubiera dicho lo contrario, a é le había pedido expresamente que evitara tocarla a menos de que fuera "estrictamente necesario". Hipócrita, ciertamente nunca creyó poder escuchar una insinuación tan cínica por parte de Albus Dumbledore, más lo que realmente le hacía sentir frustrado fue la reacción de su subconsciente quien le gritaba incitándole ansioso a que se revelara contra aquella restricción. Por un efímero momento su yo interno había tenido un desliz de sinceridad y supo que aunque el viejo se lo estuviera literalmente prohibiendo no lo obedecería. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el no seguir órdenes difícilmente le atraería consecuencias, si acaso un molesto director por un par de días así que…. Intentaría obedecer claro que sí, pero si por propia voluntad la joven intentaba intimar con él, mandaría al demonio aquella prohibición del director.

Por lo pronto trataría de no dirigirle la palabra siquiera, no verla, no nada para evitar la tentación aunque claro viviendo en la misma casa….

-o-

Intentó poner su mente en blanco y conciliar el sueño, estaba inquieta por Adrien su cuerpo estaba cansado, apenas llevaba cinco minutos dormida o eso le pareció a ella cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta, lo más hábilmente que pudo se apresuró a atender el llamado, al abrir la puerta vio que se trataba del hombre de ojos color ébano, este no pronunció palabra e incluso no hizo seña alguna pero Alessa comprendió que quería que le siguiese. Así que eso hizo, le siguió hasta su propia habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ella, al dar vuelta vio la puerta que conducía hasta la pieza de Adrien abierta y eso llamó su atención así que se acercó hasta la cuna y encontró al pequeño con restos de lágrimas en las mejillas, su corazón se estrechó al ver esto y de inmediato, lo tomó en brazos acunándolo. No tenía mucho que decirle ella misma comprendía porque había llorado, le extrañaba a su lado igual que ella a él pero debía ser fuerte para darle fortaleza al bebé. Una vez que este volvió a dormirse lo abrazó fuertemente antes de dejarlo de nuevo en su cuna, acarició sus finos cabellos y le dio un beso en la frente antes de salir de allí.

Recargado en el marco de la puerta notó que Alessa ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo había pasado al salir de la pieza del niño, con gesto cansado dio dos pasos hacía ella y habló. — ¿Prefieres dormir aquí? —preguntó sin pensarlo dos veces, más de inmediato al notar como había sonado eso, rápidamente agregó. —Será más… creíble.

Volteó a ver el rostro del profesor... _Severus… _se corrigió a si misma,lo notó cansado, necesitaba dormir al igual que ella así que sin responder se acercó a la cama y subió a ella, dándole la espalda, era verdad que horas antes habían dormido juntos bajo un intento de perdón de ambas partes, pero no dejaba de ser algo inusual, suspiró y trató de relajarse, pronto sintió el peso del hombre a su lado.

Por su parte Snape contempló el cuerpo de la joven en su cama, era la primera vez que algo así pasaba y aunque llamó su atención lo bien que se veía, le restó importancia _no la tenía_ solo sería esa noche y ninguna más. Se recostó del lado contrario, jaló la cobija, colocó sui debajo de la almohada y se preparo para una noche más de insomnio, miro el techo varios minutos enlistando los ingredientes de las pociones que el día siguiente realizaría, en cierto punto de esta lista un bostezo le sobrevino sin embargo también le resto importancia, era obvio que estaba cansado y eso lo sabía, el problema es que no podía tomar una pocion porque debía mantenerse alerta. Dio vuelta dándole la espalda y permaneció así varios minutos pero no se hallaba, regresó a su posición original viendo al techo pero tampoco se acomodaba, así que aún a su pesar dio vuelta desde ahí podía ver la parte posterior del cuerpo de Alessa, enfocó su vista y notó que por la posición en que ella se encontraba su columna se asomaba, con una la mano izquierda tocó su espalda. Casi de inmediato sintió como a su toque la joven se removió, alejó deprisa su mano justo a tiempo antes de que ella diera media vuelta hasta quedar boca arriba, estaba dormida o eso parecía, algo intrigado enfocó su vista ahora en el rostro de ella, desde sus delineadas cejas, largas pestañas, nariz respingada hasta sus notablemente suaves y carnoso labios. Recordó el momento en que masajeo esa mejilla con savia y lo cerca que sus dedos estuvieron de rosar aquellos labios. Cuando le había dado la bofetada y la había lastimado, no tuvo tiempo de maldecirse porque estaba muy enojado y _algo_ preocupado, aunque eso **no** lo aceptaría pero ahora al verla recostada a su lado se daba cuenta que había hecho bien en curarla y en cierta forma disculparse, de lo contrario se sentiría culpable, mejor dicho más culpable. Estaba en estos pensamientos cuando escuchó la voz de la joven… — Profes… ¿Severus?

Pensó seriamente el no contestar al llamado de la mujer a su lado pero finalmente aún no estaba dormido y era un hecho que le costaría trabajo conciliar el sueño así que cedió. — Hmm?

— ¿Podemos hablar de lo que ocurrió en la oficina del director? – dijo al abrir los ojos y buscar los del hombre a su lado.

_¿Qué demonios se trae en mente ese hombre?. _— No me agradará ¿cierto? — aseguró apoyando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama.

Era obvio que no le agradaría en absoluto, tal y como no le había agradado a ella que el director le pidiera mentirle, por ello prefería hablar con la verdad. — ¿Podría…podrías utilizar Legeremancia?

— Puedo. – aseguró sin poder evitar esta vez el tono de extrañez por la petición, solo recibiendo un leve cabeceo por parte de la joven, suspiró cortamente y concentrándose fijo su vista en los ojos de la joven. Varios segundos se perdió en ello, hasta que rompió la conexión abruptamente… — ¿Cómo se supone que debo de interpretar eso? – cuestionó en un tono molesto intentando levantarse de la cama.

Alessa deprisa lo sostuvo del brazo y le instó a mirarle a los ojos. — Puedes interpretarlo como quieras, pero la única verdad, es que si vamos a estar juntos en esto lo que menos quiero es ser una carga más para us… ti. – dijo a la par que este emitía un ruido burlesco como si no creyera en sus palabras. — Cree lo que digo, me odiaría aún más de lo que he llegado a odiarme, si vuelvo a ver ese reflejo de culpa que vi en tus ojos cuando fingías violarme. Ambos sabíamos que no era una violación y ello no evitó que te sintieras culpable, con algo así no se puede vivir, tú lo sabes y yo lo sé.- concluyó sin huir del contacto visual con el pocionista. En verdad si él no accedía a su último intento por entablar relación de respeto, el fingir ser sumisa le costaría mucho. En primera ya no era una chiquilla intentando seducir a un muchacho con tal de quedar preñada, no, ahora era una joven en la casa de un hombre que no daba señales de tener interés en ella más allá del interés sexual. Quizás podía vivir con algo así un tiempo ya pero también tenía sentimientos y tocaría fondo de nuevo (como con Demian) y sería una existencia muy triste de vivir.

Podía ver el miedo de ser rechazada reflejado en sus ojos, la soledad y tristeza que tenía albergaba producto de sentirse casi como cualquier callejera. Todo esto era confuso y la única claridad que tenía era que ella estaba aceptando ayudar en todos los sentidos pero a cambio esperaba al menos un poco de empatía. Ahí estaba el detalle, él no recordaba lo que era eso, difícilmente la había sentido de joven pero la había olvidado con la muerte de Lily. Quizás si era posible, pero lo dudaba… — Yo ya vi y escuché lo que me pediste ahora es tu turno, — sentenció con seriedad. —Quiero que escuches sin interrumpirme. – dijo esperando alguna reacción de la joven pero esta permaneció en silencio instándole a que continuara. Entonces continuó. — La noche siguiente de tu llegada, el Señor Oscuro me llamó para que yo confirmara o negara las palabras del padre de Draco. Como era de esperarse él ya había sido informado de tu presencia en mi casa y que el director me había encargado expresamente tu cuidado. Así mismo me cuestionó sobre si me parecías atractiva o no, creo que basta con que sepas que mi respuesta fue la correcta y en resumen: él me dio permiso de poseerte. Ahora dime, ¿estás segura que quieres seguir con esto y con todo lo que implicará? Cada vez que nos estén vigilando, tu voluntad y tu cuerpo serán míos. ¿Estás dispuesta a ello?

—Mi cuerpo siempre ha sido mío al contrario de mi voluntad… No me agrada la idea de ser solo un objeto más solo tengo una respuesta. — No tenía nada más que perder siendo totalmente suya; al contrario y quizás estaba cometiendo una locura, quizás desde años atrás había perdido todo sentido de cordura pero lo que iba a responder tenía demasiado sentido para ella. — Te pertenecerá mi voluntad siempre que sea necesario y cuando no lo sea, trataré de ser comprensiva, mi única condición es que seas honesto conmigo cuando te lo pregunte, por más cruda que sea la verdad.

Observándola, un tanto contrariado analizó su petición, no esperaba esa respuesta. Ella era demasiado joven para atar su vida a él con un futuro incierto, tenía que estar muy desesperada y/o quererse muy poco para aceptar algo así ¿cierto? ¿Pero qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿Por qué aquella respuesta de la joven le había agradado? ¿Tan pesada ya era su propia soledad que su inconsciente se revelaba en contra suyo? — ¿Te refieres a que serás complaciente?

— Me parece que comprendes a lo que me refiero, pero si deseas estar cien por ciento seguro de lo que significa, no te culpo. – comentó mientras este fruncía el ceño, acercándose un poco a él. — Quiero decir, que si ambos lo deseamos, no veo inconveniente en compartir cama solo pido el respeto que merezco.

_Respeto… Hay escasas personas a las que he respetado a lo largo de toda mi vida… Al menos no se está comportando con ingenuidad pidiéndome cariño o algo así, aunque siendo realistas lo pidiera o no yo nunca podría hacerlo… No nací para ello y la vida se encargó de demostrármelo… Al menos no pierdo nada ofreciéndole el respeto que me pide, de todos modos al final todo se va a ir al carajo cuando el Señor Oscuro se dé cuenta que le he mentido desde hace años, ¿Qué más da? _Tardándose un par de minutos en contestar algo, por fin habló. _—_ Comprendo lo que pides, pero no esperes que de la noche a la mañana comience a tratarte más civilizadamente, para empezar solo podré tratarte con respeto siempre y cuando no estén vigilándonos eso está claro ¿no es así? Además no soy un hombre de buen carácter, sé que recuerdas tus días en el colegio.

— Gracias por advertirme, - sonrió con un dejo de añoranza, mirándolo con ojos llenos de una inocencia que claramente descolocó al hombre. — ¿Puedo sellar nuestro trato?

— ¿Puedes? – repitió aún más extrañado. — Espero no arrepentirme de ello… -refunfuño mientras buscaba en los ojos de la joven sus intenciones encontrándose con algo parecido a alivio.

— Yo espero que no.- dijo al eliminar el espacio que había entre ambos y colocar un ligero beso en los labios del hombre antes de dar media vuelta para por fin conciliar el sueño ahora que su conciencia ya estaba tranquila.

-o-

Como un reflejo se llevó las yemas de los dedos donde segundos antes los suaves labios de la joven le rozaron y un sentimiento de enojo invadió su ser, se sentía muy enfadado por el simple hecho de que aquel roce provocó casi que un gesto parecido a sonrisa se asomara en su rostro, él no se podía permitir algo así. Intentando hacer caso omiso a todo esto, dio media vuelta y acomodó en la cama aunque definitivamente durmió pocas horas, aquellas cuantas que no sintió ni cuando pasaron hasta que algo a su lado se removía, en un segundo recordó la noche anterior y frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué ella tenía que moverse y alejarlo de la tierra de los sueños? Peor aún él y su sueño ligero. Suspirando profundamente aguardó unos minutos aún con los ojos cerrados esperando por algún movimiento más de ella, al no suceder, abrió los ojos y la vio justo a su lado mirándole, algo sorprendido por ello, le sostuvo la mirada por un varios minutos hasta que noto que en medio de ellos estaba una charola con el desayuno. Al seguir sus ojos Alessa se dio cuenta de que camino habían tomado y explicó.— Le pedí a Vodka el desayuno.- al haber dicho eso, se levanto de la cama y camino directo a donde el pequeño, con cuidado abrió la puerta y cerró tras de sí.

Con lo inusual de ese momento y volviendo de nueva cuenta su vista a la charola en la cama, bufó dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño, donde se duchó deprisa, mientras por una fracción de segundos analizó la manera en como Alessa le había observado cuando acababa de despertar, era muy extraño, pero igual nunca había dormido, literalmente dormido con alguien así que le achacó a eso la sensación extraña que en él había. Contrario a lo que sus estudiantes decían, lavo sus dientes como cada mañana, colocó una toalla alrededor de sus afiladas caderas, secó con un hechizo su cabello y regresó hasta su habitación con la certeza de que ella seguiría en la otra pieza. Camino hasta su closet una vez ahí sacó un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, de un cajón que a simple vista no se notaba, tomó unos bóxers y calcetines negros. Apenas tenía los bóxers puestos cuando escuchó la puerta detrás de él abrirse y cerrarse con cautela, un segundo después escuchó también como Alessa contenía la respiración, de inmediato sintió ganas de gritarle que dejara de ver las cicatrices de su espalda, pero se detuvo y prefirió voltear a verla. Al encararla, pudo notar que en sus ojos no había nada parecido a repulsión, al contrario, pudo notar en su delicado rostro un tiño rosado que había en sus mejillas y ahora mismo rehuía a su mirada. Encontrando este comportamiento inusual pero interesante, se relajó visiblemente y tomó la situación en sus manos, acercándose hasta estar enfrente de ella y mirándola fijamente habló en un siseó. — En cualquiera que hayan sido la circunstancia, ya tuvimos intimidad, ¿Por qué te inquieta verme casi desnudo?

n/a: 08/oct/2012…. He extrañado demasiado esta historia en mi vida, me da gusto verla actualizada después de tanto. n/a.


	12. Comun acuerdo

Capitulo 11 Común acuerdo.

_— En cualquiera que hayan sido la circunstancia, ya tuvimos intimidad, ¿Por qué te inquieta verme casi desnudo?... _

Por varios segundos pudo ver algunas ideas conflictivas atravesar la cabeza de la joven, pero claramente ninguna le parecía ideal para expresar todo lo que pasaba por su mente; armado de paciencia, se cruzo de brazos y esperó hasta escuchar la respuesta que buscaba, obteniendo una insulsa excusa minutos después. —No es nada. –dijo al final rehuyendo de nuevo a su escrutinio.

Inconforme con la respuesta y poniendo especial atención en todas las posibilidades de significado, finalmente llegó a una resolución. — Nunca habías disfrutado algo así ¿Me equivoco?

Tras un lapso de silencio, abruptamente confesó. — Repito, era una chiquilla tonta buscando una ilusión absurda. Las pocas veces antes de hoy lo único que me interesaba era que Demián terminara. _—_confesó y estaba segura que no era necesario explicar sus palabras porque el pocionista era lo suficientemente intuitivo. Dicho eso se alejó de él un par de pasos, rodeando la cama y enfocando su vista en la charola que seguía llena, deseosa de cambiar de tema le cuestionó. — ¿puedo saber por qué no ha… por qué no has desayunado?

Haciendo a un lado esa confesión tan compleja de la joven para utilizarla a su favor en otro momento, respondió al cuestionamiento de esta. — ¿Sabes la insensatez que preguntas? Desde que tengo dieciséis años, aparte del viejo y el Lord, nadie me cuestiona nada.- dijo dejando un tiempo al aire, mientras según parecía recordaba cosas. — Acostumbro darme una ducha antes que cualquier otra cosa, sin mencionar el simple hecho que a lo largo de mi vida he desayunado las suficientes veces solo o en compañía de gente bastante molesta, creo que tengo derecho de desear que me acompañes.

_¿Acaba de implicar que mi compañía no le molesta?… — _Creo que tienes el derecho de desear cualquier cosa… Severus.- comentó ambiguamente, saboreando la sensación de su nombre en sus labios y dejando muy abierto el significado de su afirmación, notando el efecto de sus palabras al observar un leve destello de fuego aparecer en los ojos del pocionista. Y recordando lo patético de su pasado sexual y el escrutinio del hombre, no pudo evitar que apareciera sobre sus mejillas un leve rubor. '¡O_h, vamos! Ya no estás jugando como quinceañera es todo lo que te queda de familia. Sin mencionar que doler solo la primera vez, eso sí es incomodo. Además es obvio que él sabe lo que hace. _Pensó mientras con notoria incertidumbre se acercaba a él y le tomaba una mano, guiándolo hasta quedar a los pies de la cama.

Confuso, con los torpes intentos de seducción frunció el ceño y esperó a ver que es lo que ella haría, sin pronunciar y reaccionó en el momento en que le fue ofrecido algo para que lo degustara, dudó por una fracción de segundo e incluso buscó cualquier rastro de malicia más al no encontrarlo, separó los labios para recibir aquel manjar, mientras masticaba mantenía un gesto de seriedad pero en el fondo se cuestionaba como aquel fruto propiamente negado había llegado a conocimiento de la joven y realizó que solo la elfina sabía que esa fruta le gustaba. En esta contemplación se encontraba cuando sintió los labios de la joven rozar suavemente los suyos. Y con esa simple acción tuvo suficiente para romper sus propias cadenas, era un mero roce pero el punto era la intención de este. Tenía autocontrol, demasiado, pero Alessa se le estaba poniendo en charola de plata y aunque bien podía negarse, en ese exacto momento, él mismo quería resistirse. Aguardo, esperando ver el siguiente movimiento de ella, pero Alessa solo separó un par de centímetros sus labios, dejándolo a él decidir qué era lo que quería hacer. Lo siguiente sonó estúpido en su mente pero aún así lo pronunció. — ¿Estás segura? No quiero escuchar ningún lamento después. – Quería tener certeza de que lo que sucediera esta vez entre ambos, fuera todo menos un acto.

Mirando directo a los ojos del pocionista, murmuró. —Lo estoy, aunque si no lo deseas aún puedo arrepentirme. — confesó alejándose de él un paso, esperando a una reacción de su parte.

A prisa y sin vergüenza alguna de parecer desfogado, eliminó el poco espacio que había entre ambos y posó sus labios sobre los de la joven, quien respondió al beso ávida aunque su técnica dejaba mucho que pensar. Sin embargo esto pareció importarle menos que nada al hombre quien tomó el dominio de la situación. Enormemente placentero era disfrutar el segundo a segundo aquel acercamiento, podía seguir así horas o eso pensaba Snape, más en cuanto ella pegó su cuerpo al suyo aquel pensamiento y muchos más, se esfumaron de la mente del pocionista. El beso se tornó apasionado y reafirmando su control profundizó el contacto, mordiendo ligeramente aquellos carnosos y tentativos labios, ambas bocas se disfrutaban, acrecentando el calor de sus cuerpos. Prueba intacta fue la firme virilidad que sintió Alessa presionada contra su abdomen, sensación que incrementó el millar de mariposas que recorría hasta ese minuto su cuerpo.

Desgraciada o afortunadamente, Severus aún no lo sabía, en ese preciso momento el insistente llamado del Señor Oscuro interrumpía aquel instante, provocando incluso que cierta parte de su anatomía se relajara y guardara compostura. Cortando bruscamente el contacto se alejó de la muchacha, quien le miró algo confusa, pero al ver como rápidamente se vestía por completo de negro, comprendió.

Sintiéndose tensa con la situación se limitó a acomodar su camisón y permaneció mirando al suelo sin saber realmente que hacer.

— Tengo que irme, intenta no hacer algo estúpido. – Dicho esto desapareció dejando a la joven con una sensación rara por todo su cuerpo. Era obvio que no podía permanecer ahí esperándole, era muy probable que tardara más de un par de horas, así que sin pensarlo dos veces fue a darse una ducha. Una vez totalmente refrescada y llena de energía decidió bajar a tomar su desayuno. Por primera vez desde el día la madrugada en que quedó huérfana, su apetito revivió una ínfima parte así que le pidió a la elfina uno de sus platos favoritos de la niñez. Sería un día largo, muy largo, tenía que buscar algo productivo como pasar el tiempo.

-o-

Al verlo partir sintió un tanto de curiosidad pero al analizar el hecho con atención decidió que fuera para lo que le hubiese llamado el _Lord_ no le gustaría saber de qué se trataba. Apenas terminaba su desayuno cuando escuchó la alarma avisarle que el pequeño niño había despertado, así caminó hasta la habitación y lo encontró en brazos de Vodka que con trabajos intentaba tranquilizarlo, conmovida por ese hecho pero intrigada por verle llorando de tal manera, rápidamente lo tomó en brazos. – ¿Qué pasa mi cielo? No llores, petit. Siento horrible al verte llorar así. Vodka ¿por qué llora?

—No lo sé, mi ya lo cambió de pañal.-respondió nerviosa como si tuviera miedo a que fuera a ser castigada por no haber cuidado bien del niño.

—Tranquila–habiendo dicho eso la elfina desapareció y ella se quedo con el pequeño en brazos quien al menos había disminuido su volumen.

— Adrien, ¿Qué pasa? Me gustaría que pudieras decirme que te ocurre.- lo alzó de tal manera en que pudiera ver sus ojos y él pudiera ver también los suyos y con voz suave y firme le habló. — No sé qué te tienes, no sé qué te haya provocado comenzar a llorar así pero prometo que sea lo que sea todo va a estar bien.- Habiendo terminado de decir eso, el pequeño hipaba pero estaba más calmado, tardo un largo rato en volver a la normalidad su respiración pero finalmente lo consiguió. Confundida con el motivo del llanto del bebé conjuró su varita y realizó uno de los poquísimos hechizos de diagnostico que conocía encontrándolo sin ningún motivo fisiológico para provocar aquel llanto, así que por esa parte se relajó un tanto. Decidió distraerlo y distraerse a sí misma jugando con él largo rato. Más tarde cansado cayó rendido pero con inquietud de dejarlo solo, llamó a la elfina, quien asistió de inmediato a su llamado.- Vodka, necesito pedirte algo pero no sé si sea posible

—Vodka escucha, amita. Pida y haré lo que esté en mis manos para cumplir sus órdenes.

— ¿Podrías cambiar los sortilegios que protegen la casa de tal manera que solo tu amo tenga acceso? –cuestionó con cuidado y tratando de ser lo suficientemente clara, pero sin deseos de ofender a la criatura.

—La joven pide algo muy inusual, pero no tiene por qué preocuparse, los sortilegios que protegen la casa solo permiten la entrada a muy pocas personas y esto si el amo lo aprueba.

— ¡Oh… que alivio!

—Solo el amo Snape puede entrar.- reafirmó moviendo la cabeza enérgicamente. — ¿Necesita algo más?

—En realidad… -dudó unos segundos, en los que acurrucó al pequeño. — ¿Podrías ir preparando la comida, incluyendo una papilla para Adrien? Seguro que cuando despierte tendrá hambre.-dicho esto La elfina hizo una reverencia y desapareció con un ¡crac! Más segura sabiendo que nadie podría entrar de improvisto salió de ahí y caminó hasta su habitación. Suspirando colocó al pequeño en la cama con una almohada a cada lado para evitar que se cayera. Una vez con él quiero, no pudo evitar recordar las manos de Snape por su cuerpo a la par que un rubor aparecía en sus mejillas. _Eres una tonta, no debes involucrar sentimientos. _Un hueco en su estomago le hizo recordar muchas cosas que preferiría olvidar. Agitando la cabeza intentó alejar los malos pensamientos y recostarse al lado de Adrien donde aguardaría quería tener un libro y poder entretenerse pero no olvidaba la primera advertencia de Severus: sus libros eran muy importantes para él. Solo se quedó quieta admirando al pequeño acariciándole el delgado cabello de vez en vez, un largo rato después el niño despertó un tanto inquieto pero en pocos segundos se calmó al ser mecido en los brazos de su mamá.

Ávida por distraerse, optó por ir a la cocina donde vio que Vodka había seguido sus instrucciones a la perfección, con un leve gesto le agradeció a la elfina, se sentó a comer lo cual fue bastante complicado con el pequeño jugando con la comida. Tras casi una hora terminó, y decidió dar una vuelta por la casa aprovechando que estaban solos. Claro tampoco es que fuera una mansión, pero no le caería nada mal conocer mejor el lugar ya que al parecer esa sería su residencia por un largo tiempo, y no es que la idea le disgustara, no completamente. A primera vista, si hacia a un lado el claro olor a viejo, la oscuridad que había en la mayoría de las habitaciones y la tremenda soledad que compartía el lugar, no era tan malo.

Salió de la cocina y caminó por la sala poniendo atención en cada detalle por más insignificante que parecía y de hecho encontró curioso que hubiera dos sillones y solo uno de ellos desgastado pero la razón era obvia así que continuó su 'investigación' con el pequeño juguetón en brazos, su siguiente destino fue el despacho. Ciertamente se sentía culpable por romper las reglas que le habían sido impuestas el primer día al entrometerse en el espacio privado de Snape pero tenía que conocer más el lugar sin mencionar que su aburrimiento no ayudaba y si veía sus acciones bajo un lente critico… no estaba tocando ninguno de sus libros ni de sus cosas solo observaba con atención todo. En el despacho encontró algunos papeles encima del escritorio, dos libreros repletos que no ayudaron a su curiosidad y por un muy largo rato paseó sus ojos por los títulos de la mayoría de los libros. Cuando terminó de leer los títulos, encontrando la mitad de ellos desconocidos y la otra mitad familiares, vio la lámpara que descansaba sobre el escritorio que al encenderla brindaba suficiente luz como para mantener despierto a cualquiera. Sobre el gabinete largo, que estaba a un costado del escritorio, había una botella de cristal con licor y a un lado una copa limpia; al abrir la puerta de este había varios frascos de diverso contenido, al enfocar la mirada y acercarse a leer las etiquetas notó que eran pociones de primera necesidad: para aliviar el dolor, curar resfriado, tranquilizantes, curar resaca, incitadores del plasma sanguíneo, etc.

Pensando en verlo ebrio por segunda ocasión le daba nauseas, cierto ella ya había bebido alcohol, era parte de su educación pero odiaba a las personas que terminaban una copa y se servían otra enseguida. Sacando la lengua de modo un tanto infantil cerró la puerta del gabinete y con cuidado salió de ahí. Le hubiera gustado encontrar la entrada al laboratorio del hombre pero prefería no tentar más a su suerte sin mencionar que entrar a ese lugar con un bebe era todo menos inteligente. Con un inquieto Adrien subió hasta la habitación del niño y llamó a la elfina. —Vodka, ¿podrías traerme la tina de baño?

— ¿algo más, señorita?

-—Una toalla y jabón, por favor.- pidió viendo a la criatura desaparecer y volver en cuestión de segundos.

—Vodka hacerlo todo amita.- mencionó emocionada con la idea de serle útil a su nueva ama.

—Yo sé que tú puedes hacer todo, Vodka. Pero ya habrá momentos en que yo no podré hacerlo así que por ahora prefiero que se acostumbre a tu presencia.

—Mi estaría encantada, mi tiene mucho tiempo sin cuidar de un bodoque.-señaló como si fuera algo malo haber soltado esa última frase.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de servirle a tu amo Snape, Vodka?- preguntó casual mientras alistaba el agua de la tina y le entregaba de momento a Adrien para que se lo sostuviera.

—Diez años, amita.

— ¿Tienes familia? –cuestionó mientras desvestía con un solo hechizo desvestía al pequeño y lo pegaba a sí misma para darle calor, probando la temperatura del agua con el codo una última vez antes de meterlo, quien pegó un gritito de alegría y comenzó a patalear y jugar con el agua.-

—Vodka no sabe, dejó de ver a su mamá cuando ya había aprendido todo lo que se necesita para servir a los amos incluido cuidar bodoques. – respondió mientras le acercaba a Alessa el jabón y una esponja.

—¿te gusta cuidar niños? Se sincera, sea cual sea tu respuesta estará bien. A mí me gusta la sinceridad. _Lo dice una de las mujeres que en los últimos 3 años ha mentido demasiado_. –agregó mientas recibía con una mano la esponja de manos de la elfina para comenzar a tallar inmediatamente después al niño quien recargado en una de las paredes de la tina y sostenido por la otra mano de Alessa se encargaba de mojar a ambas pero estaba tan divertido con ello que regañarlo parecía difícil.

—A Vodka si le gusta, los bodoques son tiernos y no hacen diferencias que los magos adultos hacen con nosotros los elfos. –aseguró dando grandes cabeceos afirmativos, provocando una sonrisa de tranquilidad en Alessa

—Es bueno saberlo, así no me sentiré tan culpable por pedirte que cuides de él cuando sea necesario.- dijo antes de continuar a enjabonarlo. Un rato después de intentar terminar de bañar al pequeño que se movía juguetón, finalmente lo secó y vistió con ayuda de la elfina quien desapareció la tina y lo demás. Antes de pegarlo a si misma Alessa secó su ropa con un hechizo, por su parte Vodka se acercó como queriendo preguntar algo pero reprimiéndose, solo miraba al niño quien balbuceaba. La joven quien no dejo pasar el gesto de la elfina se dirigió a ella con suavidad. —Vodka cuando quieras preguntar algo no te quedes callada, por lo menos cuando tu y yo estemos solas siéntete con la libertad de hacerlo. Suficiente es con que una de las dos tenga que montar un acto de obediencia.

— El amo es una buena persona, un mago muy mal geniudo pero es buena persona, amita. – respondió arrugando su vestido en un gesto nervioso.

— Yo estoy casi segura que no le molestará que entre las dos nos hagamos compañía finalmente debes de pasar mucho tiempo sola en este lugar ¿no es así?- cuestionó mientras salía de ahí y bajaba a la cocina seguida por la servicial criatura.

—La mayoría del tiempo el amo se la pasa en Hogwarts y los días que esta en verano, se la pasa encerrado en su laboratorio.- contestó como quien hace público un secreto extremadamente importante.

—…"_los días que esta"_ _ósea que es normal que salga como hoy."_ Gracia– dijo entrando y abriendo las puertas de algunos gabinetes, sintiendo casi de inmediato como la elfina jalaba su vestido queriendo llamar su atención.— ¿Qué pasa, Vodka?

— ¿busca algo en especial? –preguntó demasiado deprisa.

—-No, solo buscaba algo para que prepares la cena. –simplificó, reacomodando a Adrien en su cadera

—Vodka se puede encargar de eso, amita. ¿Quiere algo en especial? –aseguró ansiosa de ser útil.

—Para mi al ligero no tengo mucho apetito, para complementar la comida de Adrien tú sabes mejor que yo de eso. –señaló, antes de tomar asiento en una de las dos sillas de la cocina, comenzando a acomodar al pequeño que claramente tenía hambre. Al terminar de alimentarlo con leche y la papilla que la elfina preparó el niño estaba satisfecho permitiéndole a su madre alimentarse también con el platillo que le había sido preparado. —Le contaré algún cuento, si quieres escuchar eres bienvenida pero si no, estaremos en la sala.- dijo dirigiéndose al lugar mencionado. Una vez ahí se sentó con el pequeño en el sillón y comenzó el ritual de la mayoría de las noches desde que Adrien estaba lo suficientemente crecido para mantenerse despierto más de cinco minutos después de haber sido alimentado, lo cual había conseguido desde hace muy poco tiempo, realmente aún era pequeño. — Il était une fois trois frères qui sont allés sur un sentier à minuit ... * Iba a la mitad del cuento cuando supo que había perdido a su interlocutor, bajo su vista y vio sus ojitos cerrados, dándole un beso lo pegó más a su pecho e iba a levantarse del sillón cuando vio a Vodka esconderse. — ¿Estabas escuchando el cuento?

_*Había una vez tres hermanos que andaban por un sendero a la media noche…_ *

n/a. Sip, pueden repudiar mis largas ausencias, carezco de excusas mas allá de la partida de seres importantes en mi vida. Espero sus cometarios

03/abr/2013


	13. Blood repleshing Potion

**Capitulo 12**

** Blood Repleshing Potion **

— _¿Estabas escuchando el cuento?_

— Disculpe yo…

—No tienes porque disculparte. Pregunto que quizás quieras que termine el cuento y puedo hacerlo. –simplificó en un susurro dulce.

—Puede terminarlo cuando usted desee, pero a mí me gustaría que lo terminara cuando el bodoque pudiera oírlo también.

—Está bien, no tengo problema con ello.- comentó mientras ahora si con cuidado se levantaba del sillón y despacio caminaba hasta la habitación de Adrien, donde lo deposito con suavidad en su cuna y lo observó por varios minutos sin muchas ganas de despegarse de su lado sensación que se acrecentó más al no saber sobre el paradero de el pocionista.

Suspirando, sintió una oleada de tristeza recorrer su cuerpo al recordad el primer motivo de su estancia en aquel lugar: la muerte de sus padres o mejor dicho el asesinato de sus padres. Suspiró e hizo su mayor en desaparecer esa sensación asfixiante, que le sobrevenía con esa parte de realidad. De momento no le servía de nada y si no podía canalizarla de otra manera, quizá con sed de venganza, si venganza por destruir al asesino de su familia, quería que ese hombre sufriera igual que ella, la pregunta era ¿Cómo?

Cuando la espera le parecía tediosa, demasiado, si por lo menos sintiera plena seguridad de salir de allí, tomar aire fresco ayudaría pero no… Cerró los ojos y comenzó a regular su respiración hasta que estaba a un paso de caer en un sueño profundo, técnica muy poco ortodoxa pero muy útil para ella, si bien no le permitía descansar lo necesario por lo menos su cuerpo se relajaba y recuperaba un poco. Aunque estaba segura que en cuanto pudiera dormir profundamente caería rendida como piedra mínimo una semana.

Horas más tarde, un golpe seco poco audible para muggles, asustó a la joven más rápido recordó lo dicho por la elfina y se tranquilizó, teniendo la certeza de que no podía ser nadie más que el pocionista. Bajó las escaleras y tuvo que ahogar un grito al verlo en el suelo inconsciente y manchado de sangre. Se paralizó por minutos hasta que la sensación de peligro inminente la embriagó obligándola a retomar compostura. Se puso en pie y corrió al despacho de donde tomó varias pociones que según ella servirían, regresó deprisa y se arrodillo muy cerca de la cabeza del hombre, con cuidado la apoyó sobre sus piernas y destapó la primera poción pero este no abría los labios y agitaba su cabeza negándose a cooperar, armándose de valor, le habló con firmeza. — Profesor… Severus soy Alessa, necesito que tomes la poción, es para que recuperes la sangre que has perdido.— pidió acercándole el frasco a la nariz, acto seguido le vio olfatear el frasco y abrir los labios en aceptación. Con ello la joven le volvió a acercar el frasco a los labios y esta vez él tragó el contenido. Repitió el mismo movimiento con la poción para el dolor aguardando un par de minutos entre frasco y frasco. Una vez que le había dado las pociones, llamó a la elfina quien se encontraba muy alterada pero tuvo que callar por una orden que Alessa le dio muy a tiempo.

—Vodka, llévalo a su cama.- diciendo esto corrió a la cocina donde después de haber movido varias cosas consiguió una vasija, subió directo al baño donde la lleno de agua caliente y tomó dos toallas medianas. Luego llegó hasta la habitación donde ya descansaba el pocionista. — Vodka se que quieres ayudar pero Adrien te necesita él es muy sensible, así que ve con él y trata de tranquilizarlo.- diciendo esto la elfina desapareció.

Comenzó a desvestirlo con cuidado obteniendo gruñidos de dolor de vez en vez, cuando lo tenía en bóxers comenzó a conjurar los poquísimos hechizos que sabía, al menos ahora servía de algo haber tenido un par de libros de medimagia en su casa y haberlos leído en su tiempo de ocio. Con unos hechizos desinfectó las heridas y con otros las cerró, aunque algunas heridas se resistieron a cerrar con el primer intento. Una vez que había hecho lo que estaba en sus manos, humedeció una de las dos toallas y comenzó a remover los restos de sangre del cuerpo de Snape. Inició con su cuello bajando poco a poco, cuando estaba en su abdomen le escuchó murmurar claramente. —…magia. - pero acercándose a su oído pidió que le dejara ayudar. —No me cuesta nada hacerlo. – Al no recibir una negativa continuó, quito la sangre de sus muslos y piernas llegó a sus pies. Con la otra toalla menos húmeda, le limpió con extrema suavidad el rostro, cuando terminó conjuró una sabana y lo cubrió con ella.

Con el pendiente del niño, se encaminó hasta encontrarse con el pequeño y con la elfina.—-Gracias por cuidar de él. Ya puedes estar tranquila, tu amo parece estable. Puedes ir a verlo antes de retirarte a dormir, desde ahora yo me encargo de Adrien.- diciendo esto la criatura desapareció. Alessa tomó al bebé en brazos quien estaba adormilado en señal de que no tardaría mucho en despertar, caminó hasta llegar al lado del pocionista, una vez despierto el niño lo acercó demasiado al mayor y susurró al oído del pequeño. — ¿lo ves? Está bien, sano y salvo.- Vio al pequeño intentar tocarlo pero se lo impidió por miedo a que despertara al hombre así que tomó la pequeña manita entre la suya y la beso con ternura regresando con él hasta su cuna arrullándolo hasta dejarlo durmiendo tranquilo como el angelito que era.

Regresó al lado del pocionista aunque no sabía porque si estaba claro que dormiría toda la noche y seguramente al despertar no la querría ver, pero era necia y quizás tonta también. Antes de cerrar los ojos le dirigió una mirara sintiendo un poco de tranquilidad sabiendo que le tenía allí.

Severus que había remotamente despertado al sentirla volver con el niño se quedó quieto fingiendo dormir profundamente. Espero hasta escuchar su acompasada respiración para finalmente analizar la situación, verla a su lado era algo tranquilizante y aunque no lo quería aceptar, saber que alguien le esperaba en casa movía algo en él. Antes de volver a dormir la tapo con parte de la sabana que cubría su propio cuerpo, mañana o mejor dicho, en unas horas se preocuparía por todo lo demás.

-o-

Muy temprano oyó la voz de alguien que le ordenaba que se alejara de la orilla o se caería de la cama, sin pensarlo mucho obedeció, segundos después escuchó algo parecido a una risa, mientras despertaba reconoció que la voz que le había evitado una caída, abrió los ojos y le vio observándole con una mueca burlona en el rostro. Omitiendo la mofa que parecía el entendía muy bien, habló. — ¿Cómo se sient… ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si me hubieran dado una paliza.- contestó irónico esperando una reacción completamente diferente por parte de ella, quien al escucharle su rostro formó una mueca, que intentó esconder dándole la espalda haciendo moción de levantarse de la cama. Rodando los ojos considerando seriamente en dejarla ir, decidió que no era lo que él mismo quería, aunque era lo que mejor sin duda. A pesar de ello la detuvo hasta que estuviera de nuevo a su lado. — Es cierto y no tengo por qué negarlo si tú misma me pediste que te hablara con la verdad además ahora que estas en esto, situaciones como la de anoche no deben tomarte por sorpresa. Así que no lo tomes de esa manera.

—Lo siento, es solo que anoche pensé que... – cortó sintiéndose imbécil por ser tan débil, huyendo a la mirada del hombre.

— ¿Moriría en sala? – Devolvió, encontrando un ligero cabeceo como aliento para continuar. — A veces es peor.- aclaró, provocando que la atención de Alessa regresara a él.

—Al menos ya no me tomara por sorpresa.- replicó con amargura y una sonrisa de lado intentando que su incomodidad no se notara, sin realizar porque, movió una mano hasta la nuca de él y acarició su negro cabello por varios segundos, recibiendo una mirada de incomprensión por parte de él. Al verlo así, a la expectativa, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, un impulso la invadió y se acercó hasta juntar sus labios con los de él. No comprendía que la había impulsado a hacerlo, o mejor dicho haber pensado que perdería a alguien más le aterraba, así que besarlo, era reconfortante. De hecho estaba inmersa en lo demandante del beso por parte del _mortífago _pero algo en ella le dictaba que debía detenerse. Era obvio que la idea de estar con él era incitante pero su necesidad de construir algo que no fuera sexual la detuvo. Así que con todo el control que pudo reunir, fue disminuyéndolo hasta terminarlo. – Adrien.- murmuró, huyendo. Odiaba tener que usarlo de pretexto para dejar al pocionista pero sabía que si no lo hacía iba a terminar cediendo y algo en su interior le dictaba que en ese preciso momento no era lo indicado. Así se levantó deprisa y se perdió del campo visual del pocionista al entrar a la habitación del pequeño.

Por varios minutos se quedó recargada en la puerta intentando regular su respiración, cuando lo había conseguido, avanzó hasta la cuna y encontró al pequeño despierto y extrañamente tranquilo balbuceando un poco y mirando alrededor. Verlo así de calmado después de haberlo visto histérico el día anterior era un alivio, sonriendo se agachó un poco hasta estar más cerca de su carita, suspiró y deseó poder decirle mil cosas pero ninguna salía de su boca, optó por besar su cabecita medianamente poblada. Al separarse de este, le vio sonreír, soltar una carcajada de esas que podían hacerle pensar a cualquiera que _todo_ estaba bien. No quería ponerle nombre ni motivo pero al menos en _ese_ preciso momento para ella todo estaba bien. Suspiro de nuevo, tomó al niño en brazos, se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cuna y comenzó a alimentarlo; ávido el pequeño aceptó feliz el amor y el cuidado que le daba su madre. Al terminar le cambió el pañal, llamó a la elfina y le pidió que preparara el desayuno, preguntó por el paradero del hombre y al informarle esta que se estaba duchando, suprimió un gesto de alivió pero no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran al recordar en qué circunstancias le había dejado. Fue así que bajo hasta la cocina con el bebé en brazos.

Casi media hora más tarde de haber bajado, oyó los pasos del pocionista en la escalera, no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara un poco pero si pudo evitar que sus mejillas se pusieran color carmín. Al verlo en el marco de la puerta, mirando la mesa puesta con cierto desdén y luego mirarla a ella, no pudo evitar hablar y exponer la duda que tenía desde que había despertado. — ¿Quiero saber qué es lo que sucedió? – cuestionó recibiendo completo silencio como respuesta opto por contestarse a sí misma.- Tampoco creo que sea sano saberlo pero tenía que preguntar por si tú querías hablar de ello.

Rompiendo el hielo, habló. —No ocurrió algo que te afecte a ti así que no. - dijo dando por terminado el tema

_Mejor dicho "No quiero hablar del tema así que cállate y déjame en paz" creo que sentiría menos extraño si siguiera hablándome con desdén. _Decidiendo no empeorar el humor del hombre al recordando una de las lecciones de su madre: nunca intentes hacer hablar a alguien, cuando lo esté listo, hablará. — El desayuno se enfría.

Con una risa de ironía contenida se sentó sin despegar sus ojos de la joven que cargaba, apoyado en sus caderas, al bebé quien agitaba feliz un oso de tela. Muchas cosas venían a su cabeza, cientos de maneras practicas para alejarla de él y construir un muro de frialdad en medio de ambos pero ninguna le parecía lo suficientemente rígida sin llegar a ser cruel así que optó por usar una vez más su máscaras de impasibilidad.

¿Por qué se preocupaba? Finalmente cualquiera de sus dos amos, o ambos, siempre decidían por él ni matarse dando vueltas al asunto servía, aunque hubiera ocasiones en que difícilmente podía evitarlo. Desayunó en completo silencio, leyó el periódico y al terminar se levantó de su asiento sin si quiera dirigirle una palabra a Alessa.

* * *

><p>na 5/abri/2013


	14. Extraños bajo un mismo techo

Capitulo 14

Ella que estaba ocupada atendiendo al niño e intentando comer al mismo tiempo, no notó por completo el cambio en la actitud del hombre solo que estaba demasiado callado pero prefirió achacárselo a que estaba cansado y estresado por la noche anterior. Cuando terminó se mantuvo en la cocina mientras Vodka recogía y después caminó hasta su habitación donde se paso largo rato con Adrien, esperando a que su _casero_ decidiera dirigirle la palabra, pero pasó la hora de la comida y de la cena sin saber nada de él ni ver su sombra, ahí supo que algo no estaba bien.

—Vodka, tu amo ¿está en casa?

—Lleva todo el día encerrado en el laboratorio, señorita.

— ¿Hice algo mal? – cuestionó más para sí misma pero fue la elfina quien contestó.

— ¿Por qué pregunta, amita?

—Siento que tu amo está evitando mi compañía. – contestó a la elfina, sonriéndole intentando esconder su desconcierto.

— Vodka quisiera ayudar pero el amo siempre le ha dicho que no debe meterse en sus asuntos

—Está bien, Vodka. –dijo antes de retirarse a su habitación, Adrien tenía unos diez minutos de haberse dormido y no despertaría hasta muy temprano por la mañana así que se dispuso ella misma a descansar. Se puso la pijama, lavó sus dientes, se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos pero su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos confusos relacionados con la actitud del pocionista, no comprendía porque estaba evitándola. Le había pedido que le hablara con la verdad y tenía esperanzas de que lo hiciera, que ilusa había sido al creer que él cumpliría con lo que le había pedido. Se acomodó en la cama un par de veces antes de lograr vaciar lo suficiente su cabeza y dormir.

-o-

Siendo sincero con él mismo _cosa que no ocurría muy a menudo,_ un sentimiento similar al pánico le había invadido al escuchar a la joven hablarle con tanta confianza, estaba más que claro que disfrutaba estar con ella, _tendría que ser idiota para no disfrutar del cuerpo de una mujer. _Pero ¿por qué ella tenía que arruinar la sensación de clandestinidad que había entre ambos? Comportándose con él como si ya le tuviera afecto o estuvieran naciendo sentimientos en ella. Eso no tenía sentido y le aterraba, sentía que sus palabras eran sinceras pero él ya estaba lo suficientemente grande como para creer en eso que la gente llamaba amor. Eso no era para él, quizás una vez se había enamorado y de hecho aún estaba presente el bello recuerdo de Lily. Así que estaba más que claro que ahora no necesitaba un desastre sentimental, no en un momento tan complejo. Por ello, haría lo imposible por evitar que la joven creara esperanzas sin sentido, cosas que no debían ser. La frialdad le había funcionado bien para mantener a las personas lejos antes. Definitivo, usaría indiferencia aunque por primera vez tenía la sospecha de que no sería tan sencillo.

Tenía que ocupar su mente y preparar pociones necesitaba mucha de su concentración, así que eso ayudaría, más esa noche su cuerpo estaba recuperándose por completo de la fascinación del Lord por la maldición cruciatus así que aunque quisiera distraerse, no estaba tan desquiciado como para quitarle a su cuerpo tiempo valioso para una recuperación plena. Inspiró lánguidamente y se dirigió a su habitación, no sin pasar por alto unos segundos en la puerta de Alessa, realizar un hechizo para poder observarla por unos minutos antes de encerrarse en su habitación.

-o-

Nada le gustaba más que las mañanas,_ ironía,_ en realidad cuando era niña prefería dormir hasta tarde incluso hasta los once años era algo que le agradaba pero al entrar a Hogwarts adoptó una de las tradiciones de su casa Slytherin, quienes aunque tiene fama de ser malcriados, desde niños todos y cada uno de ellos están educados para levantarse lo más temprano que puedan con tal de aprovechar todo el día en actividades _dignas. _Más no fue sino hasta que nació Adrien que aprendió, a despertar apenas fuera a salir el sol para poder llevar un horario fijo que le permitiera a ella misma tener siestas con las que pudiera descansar. Por otro lado ahora que el pequeño ya tenía casi siete meses y dormía seis horas de corrido le era difícil quitarse ese mal 'hábito' de despertar una vez por noche por lo menos.

Murmurando un_ tempus_ supo que no era tan temprano así que no sucedería lo de encontrarse el Slytherin en el cuarto de baño. Ni idea tenía de porque la estaba evitando pero si eso es lo que él quería, le sería difícil quizá, pero trataría de respetar su decisión. Ilusamente había imaginado que tendría alguien con quien compartir más que satisfacción física pero por su actitud sabía que no sería así. En todo caso ella también tendría que ponerse límites, no podía poner el poco corazón que le quedaba, en algo que imposiblemente rendiría frutos.

— Vodka…

— ¿si? –respondió la pequeña creatura al recién aparecer.

— ¿Adrien ya despertó? – cuestionó mientras sacaba ropa del closet.

— No, amita Alessa, el niño sigue dormido. ¿Quiere que lo despierte?

— No, déjalo dormir, me iré a bañar pero en cuanto despierte, por favor avísame.- indicó a la elfina quien con un cabeceo afirmo comprender la petición y desapareció.

Pedido esto, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y puso el agua a correr hasta que estuviera tibia, mientras se quitó el camisón y sus pantis sin poder evitar abrazarse debido a la sensación de frío que invadió su desnudo cuerpo. Tentó el agua, ya estaba tibia así que se metió a la regadera sintiéndose aliviada con el calor que recibía de esta. Siguió con su rutina de baño como acostumbraba terminando con el secado de su cabello. Entró a su recamara donde se vistió un simple vestido y calzó antes de bajar a la cocina, en la mesa estaba un plato de comida servido y una taza de té, podía intuir que eran para ella. Resignada tomó asiento y se alimentó de lo preparado armoniosamente por la servicial criatura; se encontraba tomando el último sorbo de té en cuanto Vodka apareció con un ¡Crack!

— Amita mi le viene a avisar que el bodoque ya despertó. ¿Lo traigo hasta aquí? – pregunto la elfina con ojos expectantes

— No, Vodka. Mejor llévame con él.- pidió extendiendo su mano hasta tocar la de la creiatura quien de inmediato la condujo hasta la habitación de Adrien. — Gracias, un último favor ¿Puedes traerme su desayuno?

—En unos minutos Vodka regresa con la comida del pequeño mago.

Estaba claro que Adrien tenía poquísimo tiempo de despertar y apenas comenzaba a hacer ruiditos, deprisa se acercó a la cuna y esperó a que este fijara su vista en ella cosa que pasó de inmediato, le dirigió una sonrisa amorosa y lo tomó en brazos acción que logró evitar que comenzara a llorar y se concentrara en ella quien rozó su perfilada nariz con la pequeña de Adrien antes de besarle en la mejilla, dirigirse al cambiador donde lo aseó y jugó con él unos minutos. Siendo interrumpida esta sesión de juegos cuando Vodka apareció con el plato que contenía la papilla del bebé. Murmuró un 'gracias' para la elfina en el mismo momento en que se sentaba para alimentar al niño. — ¿Qué pasa enano? ¿No quieres comer? ¿Sabe fea? – le preguntó al bebé quien se renegaba a recibir la cucharada de alimento, arrugando su nariz y jalando con sus pequeñas manitas la blusa de su madre a la altura del pecho, señal difícil de confundir.

Alessa suspiró, hizo la papilla a un lado y sujetó el rostro de Adrien para que este le sostuviera la vista. — Pequeño sé que es lo que quieres pero ya creciste y no creo que sea lo mejor que sigas solo con lactancia, así que hagamos un trato. Tomarás leche pero también harás un esfuerzo para comer papilla, ¿estamos? – Adrien quien había escuchado atento, hizo gestitos al parecer no le agradaba esa propuesta, solo consiguió zafar su cabeza del suave agarre de su madre para jalar de nuevo la blusa de esta. Suspirando, ella lo acomodó en su regazo y descubrió su seno al cual Adrien feliz comenzó a succionar, si bien no lo hacía deprisa como durante el primer par de meses, lo hacía interesado y muy tranquilo como si no le importara tardarse horas ahí acurrucado. Alessa aguardó un lapso corto con el que estaba completamente segura que el niño no se había saciado, y le retiro el pecho cubriéndose deprisa para de nueva cuenta ofrecerle la papilla.

Adrien aún dudoso pero con mejor ánimo que antes de tomar leche, aceptó la cuchara llena de esa mezcla rara que su mami le daba, escupió un par de veces intentando hacerle saber que no le agradaba tanto pero ella insistió y a mami no le negaba nada, aunque él prefería estar acurrucadito con su mami y alimentándose de ella. Después de cuatro o cinco cucharaditas, la mezcla esa que tenía por nombre "papilla" no sabía mal pero no terminaba de agradarle. Con una serie de gestos intentó hacerle notar a su mami su descontento pero ella sabía bien sus puntos débiles y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a la par que posaba besitos tiernos sobre su carita con ello todo gesto de enfado había desaparecido y hermosas sonrisitas se asomaban en sus labios.

-o-

Había visto como se esforzaba por hacerle comer el puré al niño y como este se negaba pidiendo abiertamente el seno materno, la escena en sí parecía muy absurda pero muy dentro algo ocurría. Se dirigía a cancelar el hechizo que le permitía espiar pero se detuvo en el mismo momento en que ella se descubría y amorosamente le permitía al enano saciar su hambre, era hipnotizante, incluso supo que cambiaba su forma de ver a la joven al observar como ella con extremo cuidado y ternura lo desprendía para ahora si incitarlo a que probara el nuevo alimento que le ofrecía. Estaba seguro que el niño se reusaría tajantemente a comer el puré después de haberse alimentado del seno de su madre más para terminar de asombrarse, este aceptó unas cucharadas de la preparación. Ciertamente consideraba a Alessa demasiado joven, imprudente y llena de defectos, pero se necesitaba ser un ciego para no ver que dentro de sus cualidades se encontraba aquella imposibilidad que presuntamente sufría. Ser madre. Así la veía él, Eileen difícilmente le habría solapado el no querer comer lo servido o lo hacía o pasaría hambre varias horas hasta la siguiente comida. _¿__La __estoy comparando con mi madre? Debo haber perdido la razón. _Molestó con los completamente inusuales pensamientos de su cabeza, canceló el hechizo y regresó a su laboratorio donde planeaba encerrarse todo el día.

-o-

Ya varios días habían pasado en la misma ridícula rutina de evitarse mutuamente dentro de la casa, que para ser precisos era demasiada pequeña para permitirlo. De vez en vez se encontraban en los pasillos y silenciosamente pasaban al lado del otro. Si bien era una situación por demás absurda, parecía que ambos eran igual de testarudos y ambos estaban decididos a evitar algún encuentro que pusiera en peligro su dignidad, o eso creían ellos, pero ¿Qué más absurdo que vivir con alguien y evitar su compañía en todo momento? La elfina era la que dividía su atención entre su amo, la joven y el pequeño, era la única contenta con aquella rutina que la mantenía totalmente ocupada.

Alessa era la que indistintamente estaba a un paso del aburrimiento excesivo, si bien cuidar de un bebé requería de tiempo y atención, las horas en las que Adrien dormía ahora más que nunca le parecía eternas. Intento inventar canciones y era más que obvio que lo suyo no era la música, intentó dibujar, pero solo tenía de modelos al enano y a la elfina así que pintar más retratos de ambos sería un crimen, tenía más retratos de Adrien de la última semana de los que había hecho desde su nacimiento. Había incluso cambiado la decoración de su habitación un par de veces e inventado peinados muy distintos a los que acostumbraba cuando vivían sus padres. La verdad era que esperaba firmemente que pronto tuviera algo más que hacer, porque aquella soledad a la que estaba siendo sometida, le traía muy malos recuerdos. Recuerdos que propiamente no podría recordar si no hubiera sido porque cuando suceden hechos que marcan tu vida, difícilmente se olvidan. En momentos como esos recordaba aquellos días en los que su única compañía era la elfina que le cuidaba, porque su padre estaba trabajando y su madre no quería tenerla cerca. Más grande supo que su madre era presa de miedos propiamente infundados, pero cosas como el rechazo, dejan huella para toda la vida, sin importar o no que más grande hayan intentado reparar el daño, siempre queda esa leve sensación de abandono.

Por eso aunque hubo momentos en que las ganas de dejar a Adrien llorar hasta que se cansara eran enormes, algo mayor a ello le motivaba a cuidarlo día y noche.

-o-

A decir verdad ya había terminado con las pociones que su almacén personal y el de la enfermería de Hogwarts, así que por demás estaba que siguiera encerrado todo el día en el laboratorio como toda la semana. Sospechaba que el Lord, no tardaría en llamar y eso al mismo tiempo le intrigaba y tensaba por igual.

–o-

N/A: Creo que ha pasado un siglo desde la última vez que subo un capitulo. Espero sea de su agrado! La vida sigue adelante, espero decir lo mismo cuando sucedan cosas que tienen que suceder tarde o temprano :P 23-julio-2013


	15. Deuda ¿saldada?

Capitulo 15 ¿Deuda saldada?

Su intuición era de sus mayores herramientas. Mas esta vez esperaba que, aquel mal presentimiento que sentía desde el amanecer, fuera una mala jugada producto de su insomnio. Pero al sentir un fuerte ardor en su brazo supo que no era así.

Sin esperar un solo minuto se colocó su larga capa sobre los hombros y partió en respuesta al llamado del Lord.

-o-

A pesar de la cortedad de tiempo que tenía el Lord de haber resucitado era obvio que parte de sus despilfarros ya habían provocado algunos cambios en la Mansión Malfoy, por muy mínimos que estoy fueran, eran notorios para aquellos que conocían bien a la familia desde años antes. De los pocos y más notorios era la ausencia del recubrimiento de platino de la reja que protegía el paso a la mansión como tal y la lenta disminución de las esculturas que rodeaban el lobby. Evitando estos pensamientos y habiendo reforzado sus barreras mentales, Snape se dirigió al Salón, donde sabía ya le aguardaban.

Claro que el que Lucius Malfoy estuviera solo con el Lord, esperando por su llegada, no era una buena señal.

—mi Lord… — dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

—Severusss… creo que te estarás preguntando el porqué de tu llamado. — dijo en un siseó dirigiendo su mirada hacia el recién llegado.

—Su voluntad es prioridad, señor. —respondió sin mostrar interés en por la presencia del rubio en la sala.

— ¿Qué noticias me tienes de Potter? Espero que mejores que la última vez. —alegó en un susurro amenazante.

—El viejo no ha mencionado nada relevante, mi Lord. Solo que se encuentra en la casa de sus tíos. Incluso, esta vez no ha delegado a quien irá a recogerlo para llevarlo a la estación de trenes. Parece que el mismo viejo lo llevará. —Respondió esperando sentir la maldición cruciatus sobre si de inmediato y preocupándose un tanto cuando no fue así. Dirigiendo levemente su vista hacia Malfoy padre, pudo ver como este tenía una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro y eso no le daba buena espina.

— Severus, tráeme a la joven que tienes en tu casa ¿quieres? Y no tardes mucho, no tengo toda la tarde. —ordenó en un tono, tan mortífero que el pocionista solo atinó a inclinar la cabeza, dar media vuelta y caminar lo más despacio que pudo hasta salir del salón. Una vez cerrada la puerta de este, corrió como endemoniado pensando en que cosas le sucederían a la joven y que estaba dispuesto a hacer para evitarlo.

-o-

Por su parte Alessa se encontraba en la recluida habitación de Adrien, terminando de darle seno materno y cantándole una melodía, fortaleciendo aún más el vinculo que tenían, cuando así de la nada se abrió la puerta permitiendo la entrada de un espía por demás preocupado. Sin preguntar si quiera, desprendió al niño de su pecho, lo abrazó deprisa, le dio un beso en la frente y se lo entregó a la elfina quien había aparecido en la habitación a la par que su amo entraba a esta.

—Quiere verte. No sé para qué, pero es mejor que no lo hagamos esperar. —dijo con plena claridad, sin dar lugar a preguntas. A lo cual la joven asintió y sin más tomó la mano que le era ofrecida, al instante sintió aquella nauseosa sensación producto de la aparición pero no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse de esta debido a que el pocionista camino deprisa, halando de su mano. Antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta principal se detuvieron en seco y Alessa solo pudo dirigir su mirada hacía el espía. —No hables a menos de que te sea dicho, no lo mires a los ojos si es necesario y trata, por lo que más quieras, de ser sumisa. Hacerse la valiente, en situaciones como esta no sirve de nada, espero que saques tu lado Slytherin a flote. —murmuró en un siseó apenas audible para la joven. Dicho esto, abrió las puertas del salón y camino hasta donde estaba el Lord.

—Mi lord… —murmuró anunciando de nueva cuenta su presencia y empujando levemente a la joven para que esta hiciera una reverencia, la cual realizó con elegancia, como le había sido enseñado de niña.

—Oh, veo que tienes modales jovencita. Dime, ¿sabes porque estás aquí? —preguntó sin quitarle los ojos encima

Sin levantar la vista, respondió. —No lo sé, señor.

—Sí, era de esperarse. Pero pronto lo descubrirás. —contestó con un tono por demás comprensible, que a decir verdad a Alessa, no le daba nada de seguridad. —Verás, aquí Lucius uno de mis más fieles seguidores, me ha contado que tiene ciertos asuntos pendientes contigo jovencita ¿Lo recuerdas?

Levantando la vista dirigió unos segundos su atención al rubio que se encontraba oculto en las sombras y por primera vez, desde que había pisado aquella mansión, sintió miedo al reconocer que las intenciones del rubio eran para nada benévolas. Redirigiendo su vista en dirección al Lord, contestó con la poca tranquilidad que pudo reunir. — Lo recuerdo, señor. Su heredero y yo estábamos comprometidos a matrimonio desde niños, lamentablemente me vi imposibilitaba a cumplir las clausulas del contrato prenupcial y el convenio terminó.

—Veo que tienes buena memoria, jovencita. Más verás aquí, Lucius, se siente terriblemente ofendido por ello y siente que debes pagar un poco de todo el tiempo perdido. ¿Tú qué opinas?

Esa era una pregunta muy ambivalente y bien lo sabía, cualquiera que fuera su respuesta, seguramente no sería lo que él quería escuchar así que trató, de elegir palabras neutrales. —Con todo respeto, señor, mi padre vendió la mayor parte de su fortuna para reparar el daño causado. Pero si usted cree, que la deuda aún no está saldada, su decisión será propiamente acatada.

Tras reír histéricamente por lo que fue un eterno minuto, el Lord le dirigió una sonrisa frívola a la joven. — ¡Oh como me agradan las mujeres educadas! Verás, yo creo que aquella deuda es cosa del pasado e incluso tu padre terminó de saldarla con su vida, pero habrá que benévolos y permitirle saciar su sed de venganza a Lucius ¿Entiendes?

Sin el valor para responder, solo atinó a dar un leve cabeceo.

—¿Lucius?

—¿Mi lord? —respondió emocionado

—Toda tuya. Tienes un par de horas pero no te sobrepases, recuerda que es sangre pura y es valiosa a la causa. De una forma o de otra. —ordenó antes de dirigir su mirada al pocionista, quien había guardado silencio para evitar agravar la situación. —Ya escuchaste, Severus, regresa en un par de horas.

—Como usted ordene mi Lord. —respondió haciendo una reverencia, saliendo del lugar con extrema quietud, situación que cambio al llegar a la sala de su casa donde un par de objetos no se salvaron de su ira y terminaron en diminutas partes regadas por el lugar. Una vez más tranquilo y sin deseo de ocultarle algo tan importante al director, se dirigió a la chimenea que activó deprisa.

-o-

Al salir de la chimenea, maldijo en voz alta. Sin poder ni querer evitarlo. — ¿Dónde demonios esta el viejo cuando realmente se le necesita?

—Me da gusto saber que me tienes en tan alto concepto, Severus. —comentó con ironía al bajar por la escalinata de sus aposentos. — ¿Qué es aquello que necesitas?

—Yo nada, pero debe saber que _él _me pidió que me presentara con mi huésped y me ordenó regresar más tarde por ella. ¿Entiende lo que le puede pasar? —retobó exasperado por la tranquilidad con la que el anciano estaba tomando las noticias.

—Tan grave como puede llegar a ser la situación, estoy seguro que la joven Russenberg podrá con el paquete. —aseguró al director tomando asiento detrás de su escritorio.

— ¿Cómo puede decir algo así? ¡Es solo una jovencita que ni siquiera termino su educación!—Gritó exasperado, ¿Qué acaso el viejo de verdad no entendía la gravedad del asunto? Sin embargo aquella muestra de descontrol, solo le trajo a sí mismo una larga y profunda mirada llena de contemplación por parte del ojiazul.

—Simplemente creo que es más fuerte de lo que tú piensas Severus y si sobrevivió 5 años en Slytherin puede sobrevivir unas horas bajo el escrutinio de Tom. Sin mencionar que tiene una poderosa razón para hacerlo, Adrien es su nombre, si no me falla mi memoria. —Declaró dedicándole un gesto que dejaba poco para retobar.

—No seguiría tan tranquilo si se entera que Lucius es quien se encargará de cuestionarla o ¿si?

— ¿Qué dices? —Cuestionó, ya no tan tranquilo el director.

—Como escuchó Lucius estaba ahí cuando nosotros llegamos y permaneció ahí cuando me fue ordenado que me retirara. —explicó mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz en un gesto de inquietud.

—Eso debiste de haber comentado desde un principio. Tengo entendido que Lucius Malfoy y Maurice Russenberg eran socios en un pasado, pero algo provocó su imprevisto rompimiento y poco después las cosas cambiaron mucho para ambos. Esto cambia la situación. ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Tienes pociones de reserva por si las requiere? ¿Sabes si ella sabe Oclumancia? Es impredecible que la aprenda.

— ¡Por fin! Comprende la gravedad del asunto. —mencionó con ironía antes de responder. — No, no puedo hacer nada hasta que se cumpla el plazo que él me dio para regresar por ella. Si, si tengo el almacén preparado para cualquier imprevisto y es probable que tenga las bases de Oclumancia como todos los Slytherin pero dudo que sus barreras resistan el ataque del Lord.

Guardando silencio varios minutos, formulando claramente varias posibles rutas de acción, declaró. — Dudo que Pomfrey se niegue a interrumpir sus vacaciones por atender a una ex alumna, así que si es necesario, ¿Algo más Severus?

Refunfuñando, caminó a prisa hasta llegar a la chimenea y regresar a Spinner's End donde reparó los objetos que había roto momentos antes y caminó hacía su despacho para obtener algunas cosas que pudiera requerir la joven.

-o-

Más tardó el pocionista en desaparecer tras la puerta del Salón que Lucius Malfoy en tomar a su presa por el cuello de una manera por demás brusca, acción a la que la joven solo atino a intentar no entrar en pánico.

Segundos antes de que la joven pudiera perder la consciencia, soltó su agarre y le brindó tremenda bofetada, la cual era obvio dejaría marca. Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, la sujeto con firmeza del cabello y obligó a ponerse de rodillas.

Cualquiera en su lugar estaría llena de miedo o al menos nerviosismo, pero no, lo que Lucius Malfoy estaba haciendo era rutina que Alessa Russenberg bien conocía Damián era fanático de ella. Con aquel espectáculo él buscaba demostrar quién mandaba y a decir verdad, no debía desobedecer o las cosas serían peor.

— ¡Incarcerus! —gritó el rubio y al instante gruesas cuerdas amarraron a la joven dejándola en una posición por demás incomoda. Pero eso parecía solo el principio. — ¡Volate ascenderé! —gritó de nuevo y esta vez Alessa no pudo ahogar un quejido de dolor producto de la fuerte caída resultante del hechizo. — ¡Sectum! ¡Flagrate! En vista de que no serás parte de mi familia, dudo que valga la pena dejar tu piel libre de cicatrices, así que grabaré algo en ella solo ¡para que no se te olvide este día!

—Lucius, siendo hijo único jamás te enseñaron a no jugar con las cosas de los demás, pero te daré un consejo. No debes de marcar como tuyo algo que no lo es. Y recuerda lo que de dije _antes_. —señaló Lord Voldemort, interrumpiendo por primera y única vez desde que el rubio había comenzado su ataque contra la joven

—Como usted diga, mi Señor. — dijo antes de murmurar un 'finite' y cancelar el 'flagrate' para continuar por largo rato, alternando entre maldiciones y hechizos que causaban considerable daño, pero no llegaban a provocar la muerte. No en una exposición corta a ellas.

-o-

Estaba por demás decir que minutos antes de que se cumpliera el plazo de las dos horas el pocionista se encontraba en la Mansión Malfoy esperando a que las dos horas terminaran y pudiera recoger a la joven, esperando encontrarla en una sola pieza.

Largos minutos aguardó hasta que un elfo apareció enfrente suyo y temeroso se dirigió a el. — El señor Tenebroso, lo espera señor.

Sin dirigirle una palabra al elfo, cruzó el umbral de la puerta hasta llegar a donde estaba el mago oscuro, haciendo una reverencia, murmuró. —Mi Lord.

—Severus, puntual ya veo. Ojalá así fuera siempre, pero sé que el viejo te tiene vigilado y no debe sospechar nada. —dijo son un siseó fingiendo resignación, antes de que una mueca burlona apareciera por su serpentino rostro. — Por cierto, ya puedes llevar a la señorita Russenberg a tus aposentos. Procura que no le queden marcas visibles, creo que Lucius se emocionó un tanto.

Dirigiendo su mejor mirada de repudio al lesionado cuerpo de la joven que se encontraba casi a mitad del lugar, se inclinó por contestar. —Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos, mi Lord.

—Si hazlo. Puedes retirarte. —ordenó con extreme aburrimiento, sin fijar su atención a como el pocionista se acercaba a la joven y la tomaba entre brazos y salía del lugar con total gesto de indiferencia.

Por otro lado Lucius Malfoy, había fijado toda su atención en su compañero buscando cualquier gesto que indicara alguna debilidad para con la joven casi decepcionado estaba cuando por un milímetro de segundo vio al pocionista tensarse al ver una de las cortadas que tan limpiamente le había hecho al tórax de la joven. Eureka. El frío Severus Snape, ahora como nunca en muchos años, tenía una nueva debilidad.

-o-

Al haber traspasado las barreras anti aparición, se transporto a su casa, donde sin pensarlo dos veces la recostó en la recamara principal y con un 'desvisto' le retiró toda la ropa dejándola completamente desnuda, con otro hechizo retiró los restos de sangre de cuerpo para así revisar aquellas heridas que seguían sangrando, la que más gritaba por atención era una en diagonal que cubría gran parte del tórax librando en su descenso la areola del seno derecho. Al no encontrar otra fuente de sangrado abundante, se dispuso a cantar aquel hechizo sanador una y otra vez hasta que la herida cerró por completo, dejando apenas ligero rastro de su paso por aquella piel. Tras haber controlado esto, notó que la temperatura de su cuerpo había descendido notablemente así que le cubrió con una sabana e invocó encantamientos alrededor de ella que mantuvieran su temperatura corporal estable. Colocándose a la cabecera de la cama, alzó con cuidado el cuerpo de la joven hasta que su tórax estuviera sobre sus piernas, una vez ahí le abrió los labios y comenzó a administrar la poción que le ayudaría a reponer deprisa la pérdida de sangre, obligándole a tragarla masajeando su garganta una y otra vez. Cinco minutos más tarde le dio una poción para el dolor y esperó a que estas dos surgieran efecto. Con la circulación de su cuerpo fuera de peligro y el analgésico potente, debería de estar despertando alrededor de dos horas más tarde, así que espero y esperó. Pero al cumplirse ese plazo comenzó a preocuparse por primera vez en la noche.

N/A 29-julio-2013

Gracias a Alexza Snape, por seguir con esta historia, a pesar de todo.


	16. Transicion

Tres días pueden cambiar nuestra perspectiva...

_Con la circulación de su cuerpo fuera de peligro y el analgésico potente, debería de estar despertando alrededor de dos horas más tarde, así que espero y esperó. Pero al cumplirse ese plazo comenzó a preocuparse por primera vez en la noche. _

— ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no despiertas? — Gritó desesperado dirigiendo su mirada a la joven mujer que parecía estar profundamente dormida pero Severus sabía que eso no era un estado de sueño normal ya la hubiera despertado. Pasando sus manos por su cabello y odiando tener la necesidad de esto, bajo deprisa hasta la chimenea y se puso de rodillas para hablar por esta. — ¿Albus?

— ¡Severus! ¿Cómo esta todo? —cuestionó en aquel soso tono jovial que comúnmente adoptaba

— No despierta. —Respondió en un tono por demás grave.

A lo que más sobriamente el director respondió. —Le avisaré a Madame Pomfrey que sus servicios son requeridos.

Minutos más tarde, la chimenea se activó y para dejar pasar a una interesada medimaga. — ¿Dónde está ella, Severus?

Sin contestar verbalmente caminó a prisa hasta llegar a la recamara principal, seguido por Pomfrey, quien al llegar a la habitación colocó su maletín en el buró y comenzó a realizar hechizos que pudieran revelar la causa del estado de la paciente. Al tener idea de lo ocurrido, comenzó a cantar en tonos bajos por largos rato hasta quedar satisfecha con su trabajo y asegurar la estabilidad de la joven.

—Ya realizaste suficientes hechizos como diagnosticar a una docena de personas, ¿puedes decirme ya que rayos le pasa? —interrumpió Snape desde su lugar recargado en la pared.

—Al parecer recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y el cuerpo como si la hubieran tirado de un segundo piso lo cual provocó algunas hemorragias internas, eso sumado a las heridas que tú curaste. Cualquier muggle hubiera tenido consecuencias irreversibles pero es obvio que su magia compensó el daño, por ello su núcleo está exhausto.

— ¿en conclusión? —preguntó cansado

—Se recuperará, pero necesita tiempo. Yo ya hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos para prevenir cualquier deterioro a su sistema nervioso y ayudar a su núcleo a recuperarse, ahora todo depende de ella. Deberás administrarle pociones para el dolor cada doce horas y darle una poción nutritiva una vez al día. Si en una semana no mejora, me temo que tendremos que transferirla a San Mungo, Severus.

—Gracias por venir. —dijo en un tono monótono.

—Es mi deber Severus. —respondió la medimaga mientras recogía sus cosas y antes de marcharse, agregó. — No te molestes, conozco la salida. —dicho esto, salió de la habitación y segundos después se escuchó la activación de la chimenea.

Exhausto, hechizó uno de los buros convirtiéndolo en un sillón, donde se tiró y dispuso a velar a la joven sin embargo, ha cierta hora de la madrugada, el sueño lo venció y no supo más de sí.

-o-

Muy temprano por la mañana, el ruido de la elfina apareciendo frente a él le puso completamente alerta. Dirigiéndole una mirada rápida a la joven inconsciente y notando que todo seguía igual, aclaró su garganta y preguntó. — ¿Qué pasa Vodka?

A lo que la servicial criatura movió sus orejas de manera nerviosa antes de responder. —Lamento despertarlo señor, pero el bodoque no para de llorar desde hace un rato y Vodka ya lo intentó todo. Lo limpió, le dio de comer pero no aceptó mucho, intentó incluso hacer magia para el pequeño mago pero ¡nada funciona! —Dijo haciendo énfasis en lo último dejando claro que si recurría a él era porque ya había agotado sus recursos y estaba desesperada.

—Quédate con ella mientras voy a ver al enano. —ordenó en tono cansado, mientras se dirigía a la habitación adjunta a la suya, encontrando en ella al pequeño sentado en su cuna llorando bastante intranquilo. Al acercarse a la cuna y recargarse sobre el barandal que rodeaba esta el niño detuvo su llano y fijo su vista en el recién llegado. — ¿qué te pasa enano? Dime, ¿qué le has hecho a mi elfina? Es la primera vez que la veo al borde del colapso. —cuestionó al niño en tono de mofa, sabiendo a la perfección que este no le contestaría.

Sintiendo algo de seguridad al ver al hombre ahí, levantó los brazos como señal universal de que deseaba ser alzado en brazos. Gesto que no paso desapercibido por el pocionista quien negó con la cabeza sin utilizar palabras, lo que le costó el recomienzo de los llantos del niño quien comenzaba a sentirse muy ansioso.

_Pensé que mi etapa de niñero había terminado cuando Draco dejó los pañales, veo que no_.

Al repetir el gesto con los brazos, esta vez fue respondido por el espía quien lo agarró y con algo de torpeza lo colocó contra su pecho, a lo que en lugar de quejarse el niño se acomodo y comenzó a tranquilizarse.

Totalmente desconcertado con este gesto de familiaridad por parte del enano, solo atinó a sostenerlo con firmeza y caminar por la habitación de este en búsqueda de dormirlo, eso siempre funcionaba con Draco, no veía porque no intentarlo. Y así lo hizo hasta que escuchó la respiración del enano acompasarse, acto seguido lo desprendió de si con cuidado y colocó en la cuna procurando que no despertase. Al haberlo logrado regresó al lado de la joven que a diferencia de minutos antes se notaba algo inquieta como si estuviera teniendo alguna pesadilla, sin desear que sufriera más allá del dolor físico que ya tenía, se acercó hasta la orilla de la cama y tomó su mano tratando de tranquilizarla pero al parecer la pesadilla era demasiado intensa porque no funcionaba, así que apretó fuerte su mano y después murmuró. — Shhhhh… Todo está bien. — Eso pareció haber tenido mejor efecto porque al menos dejó de moverse y solo unas lágrimas resbalaron por las comisuras de sus ojos antes de quedarse quieta como antes, como si durmiera.

—Vodka, me voy a dar un baño, continua vigilándola por mí. Por cierto, el niño ya está dormido.

Acto seguido, desapareció por la puerta de la habitación hasta el baño donde realizó la rutina de cada mañana, salió y aparte de su bóxers, vistió solo un par de pantalones negros, una playera de algodón, unos calcetines y unos zapatos. Hecho esto, camino hasta la habitación principal donde tomó asiento en el sillón que había transformado la noche anterior y ordenó el desayuno aunque no tenía hambre, era vital el mantenerse fuerte y preparado para cualquier imprevisto. Mucho más ahora que estaba solo, como antes como siempre.

Habían pasado ya dos días y no había mucho movimiento por parte de Alessa y Severus comenzaba a impacientarse, no solo por lo que eso podría significar, si no porque había un enano que aclamaba por la atención de su madre cada vez con mayor insistencia y por lo mismo cada vez les era más difícil, a él y a la elfina, tranquilizarlo.

Al tercer día tanto la elfina como el pocionista estaban cansados, Snape había dividido su tiempo en hacer sus planes de trabajo para Hogwarts, velar a la joven y tranquilizar al enano cuando Vodka no podía (que para ser precisos era la mayoría del tiempo). Para ser realistas el mocoso estaba más inquieto que otros días y cada vez que Severus iba a ponerlo en la cuna comenzaba a llorar. Después de intentarlo unas cinco veces, el pocionista estaba más que harto, el chiquillo sí que podía ser persistente. Apenas tenía un par de minutos de haber logrado calmarlo por quinta ocasión y no deseaba repetir aquella odisea, así que cansado tomó asiento a lado de la cama donde se encontraba la joven y cerró los ojos buscando detectar alguna señal de que el niño despertaría. Mientras hacía estas contemplaciones se quedó dormido con el pequeño en brazos. Al fin el cansancio los había vencido a ambos, al inquieto niño y al exhausto hombre.

Estaba confundida, no sabía dónde se encontraba ni porque se sentía cansada, incluso comenzó a ponerse nerviosa cuando recordó a Adrien y la improvista forma en cómo le había dejado, seguro ya estaría muy inquieto. Con dificultad abrió los ojos, parpadeó varias veces y miró a su alrededor sin poder creer lo que veía, enfocando sus ojos una vez más, fijó su vista en lo que parecía una ilusión. El pocionista se encontraba dormido sentado en un sillón al lado de la cama con Adrien en brazos igualmente dormido. Eso si que era algo para recordar, jamás imaginó que Snape pudiera dejar a un lado su armadura de hielo que le brindaba tanta seguridad, pero al parecer Adrien había sido mucho más insistente que de costumbre y había logrado algo que Alessa creía muy difícil. Sin darse cuenta una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver aquella conmovedora escena y deseó más que nunca tener papel y pluma para pintarlos, resignada solo continuó contemplándolos.

-o-

Tras los días tan tensos que había tenido, no había podido descansar y apenas ahora estaba entrando en un sueño reparador y así hubiera sido, aún con el enano recargado en su pecho, de no ser porque se sintió observado. Sabiendo a la perfección que no había nadie en la casa aparte de la elfina o la joven, decidió tomarse su tiempo para despabilarse sin despertar al enano. Fue en esos minutos que notó el cambio en el patrón respiratorio de la joven y supo que quien le observaba era Alessa. Aún con los ojos cerrados, murmuró. — Por fin despiertas.

Algo sorprendida por haber sido descubierta observándoles, atinó a preguntar. — ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

Abriendo los ojos y fijando su vista en la joven, respondió. —Tres días.

— ¿Tanto tiempo? —repitió alarmada, eso explicaba porque se sentía como así, pero lo que más le preocupada era lo que había sido de Adrien sin ella, era verdad que ya estaba introduciendo frutas y verduras a su dieta, pero bien sabía lo renuente que el pequeño estaba a dejar el seno.

—Tranquilízate. Si te estresas no ayudará en nada a tu recuperación. — explicó Snape en voz baja procurando que el bebé siguiera durmiendo.

—Tienes razón, además lo único que debe importarme es que Adrien está dormido tranquilamente en tus brazos, así que todo estará bien. —Aceptó con una sonrisa cálida, mientras luchaba por mantenerse despierta.

—Parece que estas a punto de quedarte dormida, quizá lo mejor sea que llame a la medimaga. —pronunció sin esperar una contestación de la joven mujer, bajo a la sala e hizo una llamado por la chimenea. Minutos más tarde una mujer madura entraba en la habitación donde se encontraba Alessa.

—Qué bueno que despiertas jovencita, si hubieras tardado un par de días más me temo que hubiéramos tenido que transferirte a San Mungo, pero veo que eso no será necesario. Por el momento realizaré un chequeo general para saber tu condición actual y después uno especifico para ver como sigue ese golpe tan duro que te diste en la cabeza.— Dijo de prisa, sin permitirle pronunciar palabra, con lo que la joven prefirió guardar silencio en lugar de cometer alguna imprudencia.

Al terminar de revisarla arrugó el entrecejo, en verdad había varias cosas que no le gustaban, si bien la pérdida de sangre no había dejado secuelas y la mayoría de las heridas tampoco serían permanentes, había algo totalmente extraño en los resultados del análisis. Según esto la joven estaba bajo el efecto de un potente anticonceptivo (uno que solo remitiría con el antídoto o al concluir el tiempo máximo para el cual había sido creado) desde hace más de tres años, lo cual la confundía de sobremanera porque por otra parte al estudiar la enorme herida en el pecho de la muchacha notó que sus senos denotaban tener tiempo lactando, lo cual no era biológicamente posible o ¿sí? Sacudiendo la cabeza, prefirió continuar con la contusión y al encontrar su sistema nervioso más tranquilo y casi recuperado por completo, decidió que todo estaba bien, a excepción del gran acertijo que había encontrado en la muchacha. —Estas considerablemente mejor que hace tres días, de hecho me atrevo a decir que si guardas reposo pronto estarás como nueva.

Un tanto más tranquila al escuchar las palabras de la medimaga, atino a decir. —Gracias por venir.

—No agradezcas, pero si ten más cuidado. —dicho esto salió por donde vino y dejó a Alessa sola en la habitación un tanto confundida, ¿Qué historia le había dicho el pocionista para que no hiciera preguntas la medimaga? Mientras pensaba en esto, intentó torpemente levantarse de la cama pero solo consiguió sentarse. Frustrada comenzó a mover sus extremidades con intención de que estas regresaran a funcionar como antes, pero tal parecía que tres días inconsciente a consecuencia de un golpe en la cabeza no era algo a tomar a la ligera pues se sentía débil como si tuviera un mes postrada en la cama. Estaba en su segundo intento por ponerse en pie cuando escuchó la voz del pocionista

— ¿Te sientes con suficiente fuerza para levantarte de la cama?

Mientras consideraba la pregunta del hombre consiguió ponerse en pie aunque tambaleándose un poco. — No será tan fácil como lo es siempre, pero estaré bien.

—Nadie te está exigiendo que te levantes ahora mismo

Sin replicar se quedó ahí por varios minutos reuniendo fuerzas para evitar desvanecerse o algo así, luego alzó la cabeza con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. —Lo sé, pero parece que ese enano que tienes en brazos te tiene exhausto y no es para menos, puede ser muy insistente cuando se lo propone. Gracias por cuidar de él mientras yo no podía.

Con una sonrisa socarrona, solo cabeceó a manera de afirmación.

Sin desear tentar a su suerte estiró la mano, a la vez que pidió. — ¿Me ayudas?

Acercándose tomó la mano de la joven ayudándola a caminar. —Gracias. —murmuró mirándolo directo a los ojos, con torpes pasos eliminó el espacio que había entre ambos y sin esperar más rodeó la cintura del pocionista en algo parecido a un abrazo, presionando en el camino un poco al bebé que se movió tan solo para acomodarse de nuevo y continuar durmiendo.

Abrumando con lo sentimental de la situación, la razón le gritaba que saliera huyendo de ahí dejando al mocoso en brazos de su madre y a la joven sola con su convalecencia, al fin y al cabo el peligro ya había pasado. Pero no. Se quedó ahí y colocó el brazo que tenía libre en la cintura de la joven, intentando según el brindarle seguridad.

A pesar de que se sentía muy bien estar envuelta en los brazos de este hombre, con tristeza recordó lo distante que se había comportado con ella semanas antes así que recobrando un poco de orgullo se separó de él y sin mirarlo a los ojos, murmuró.— Tomaré una ducha antes de que despierte. —dijo descolocando un poco al pocionista con el repentino cambio de humor, quien por su parte prefirió dejar sus dudas para más tarde, cuando Alessa ya hubiera terminado su ducha y comido algo.

Habiendo ordenado a Vodka que le avisara cuando la joven estuviera en su habitación, caminó hasta la alcoba del enano, con suerte esta vez no se despertaría cuando intentase ponerle en la cuna.

Suspirando cansado, se resigno a que quisiera o no, necesitaba saber qué había pasado en la Mansión Malfoy.

n/a 10/05/2014 Ha pasado casi un año desde que subí el capitulo anterior, espero que se sigan por aquí porque esta historia continua. Gracias.


End file.
